Sonic: Dimensional Chaos
by CrimsonBlur
Summary: What is the definition of a monster? Is it someone who does evil and feels no remorse? Or is it someone who you trust who keeps a dark secret from you that would possibly destroy your friendship? In this latest adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog, find out about the secret of Sonic's past and how the demons created there threaten to destroy his present and future! Who is the real hero?
1. Hero's Confessions

Is life unfair? That's a question we always ask or we assume or perceive that we should all the answer to. Though for me, at least I find life to be very unfair sometimes, though I guess that is because of the fact I'm surrounded by evil on a daily basis. Most of you would know me as the world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Other than that nobody knows about my personal life, other than the fact I'm a hero and the fact I hang out with my friends which consist of my little bro Miles 'Tails' Prower, who just likes to be called Tails more than anything else. He's the smart guy of our group and for a 13 year old he's created things I can't like; a fighter plane, twice, known as the tornado 2 and X, a fully operational spaceship called the blue typhoon and created a robotic exo-suit, which he acquired in our latest adventure, where a race known as the Zeti and a group within their race known as the deadly six wanted to drain the planet of Mobius to husk but we defeated them and in the end Tails got some swanky new duds.

Moving away from him we also have; my first, friendly, red-headed, reckless, gullible, powerful rival known to the world as Knuckles the Echidna, the protector of the master emerald. My crazy female friend who doesn't understand the concept of "Go away" Amy Rose, known to the world as my number one annoyance and personal stalker... Ugh just thinking about her gives me goosebumps. Rouge the bat the seducing treasure hunter of our group. Shadow who is essentially me except packing heat and black fur rather than my blue shade of fur with red streaks adorning his quills. That's the sum total there are also the Chaotix but I thought to not bore you to death I might as well tell you a secret about me.

You know my arch enemy Dr. Eggman? Well, he is the entire reason I'm a hero. Now before you say, that's your secret LAAAAME I'll give you a little bit of a shock...Eggman is responsible for my ability to harness the chaos emeralds and everything else I can do. I'll take you back to my time before I became a hero... a time where Eggman was actually my closest friend.

**FLASHBACK: Sonic's age=8**

"Yo doc, you home?" I asked into the darkness of his lab, it was unsettling, to say the least, where is he? I thought as I entered the lab. Suddenly I heard his voice reply.

"Sonic is that you? Sorry about the power outage in my lab I tried to utilize the emeralds again to charge up my supercomputer and I thought if I removed the plug then I would be able to see how much juice a single emerald would give it and also how long it would last. Unfortunately, I may have given too much energy to my computer and it overloaded as well as the lights in my lab. I had new ones put in which should work and, there we go" He said as the room was suddenly lit up with several beams of light. I rubbed my head sheepishly as I had forgotten all about the lights and I had not even tried to turn them on as I walked in... hehe. Needless to say, I felt stupid.

"Well regardless I guess you came here to try the emeralds again right?" he asked.

"Yeah if I don't get some sort of progress in fulfilling my dream of roaming around the world I'm probably gonna break a few of your experiments to relief my stress," I said jokingly, Kintobor ( Eggman's actual name) just stood there, almost daring me to do that. The thing is he knows I wouldn't do that at the time since he was my friend.

"Well then follow me" he instructed as he pointed over the chaos treadmill,

"Ok let's do this," I said with a sense of determination in my voice.

" Good show Sonic" And with that he placed me into the treadmill and placed the seven chaos emeralds into the corresponding slot alongside the treadmill as they were to be used as sort of energizers to infuse my body with the positive energy of the chaos emeralds. He stated that we were good to go I thought about what this experiment would mean if it was successful; a totally environmental friendly approach to energy production and consumption, it would mean Mobius would be a better place. I had taken pride in that fact that I was helping the world. This experiment would change everything alright... but not how I wanted.


	2. Crazy Powers at a Cost

**Chapter 2: Crazy powers, at a cost**

**STILL IN FLASHBACK**

"Ok doc, fire it up" I said, with a hint of cockiness coming from me.

"As you wish Sonic". I felt the treadmills tracks move under my feet. As I came up to the sound barrier with ease and broke it slowly as to make sure Kint's machine didn't crack under the pressure I felt that my body could keep going it felt as though I was walking and nothing could stop me then as I breached Mach 10 a short while after and this was by only using one emerald I felt the other emeralds feed into me and my fur turned yellow with so much positive energy.

I reached the speed of light within seconds after a few minutes and at that point my body became pure energy. My hedgehog body completely disappeared and after a while all you could see was a straight beam of light. I started to slow down, not because I tired but because of the risk of moving at those speeds. I came to a stop and stepped off the treadmill and as I did I smelt burning rubber. That turned out to be the rubber of the treadmill tracks. I didn't even feel it as I moving so fast but after stepping of the treadmill I saw doc looking at me with a somewhat vexed face I could tell he wasn't pleased and boy was I right.

**"WHY DID YOU STOP** you were producing so much energy, don't you want to help your people?" he asked after prematurely stopping to see if I would answer.

"Yeah but won't I go into another dimension if that happens if I speed up too much?" He decided to drop that topic as he knew as well as I did that I was right in saying that.

"Ok let's check your top speed without the emeralds". I hesitated but agreed as I started running again I found that my body was starting to feel really dark and cold. I wanted to stop and call it day but I knew that, that would make the doc a little less more than pleased so I kept speeding up to around the sound barrier and as I went as bit too fast as I broke the sound barrier I felt like my body was encased in a dark void with liquid nitrogen and at that point there was a flash of light with the last words of Kint screaming my name **"SONIC!"**

I felt my head and I saw I had wrecked up Kint's lab real bad, ugh he was gonna have my head for this hehe. Out of this memory I remember that later on I found doc and later on he told me to find the chaos emeralds as well as the rumored grey control emerald. This was all part of his plan of creating an energy transfer of positive energy to revert my now blue instead of green negatively charged fur.

When we got back we decided to have lunch and talk about stuff but we only found a rotten egg in there and I'll never forget what happened next after he got negatively charged with energy he turned into my arch nemesis, Dr Ivo Robotnik when I fought against him for the first time I spared him and asked him to let me help him get to how he was to my beloved crazy, hilarious doctor dude he didn't remember me all he remembered was that I had beat him and one day he would end me.

It hurt inside to see me friend lose himself to the evil monster Robotnik and no matter how much I tried I couldn't save him so I had to do something that I didn't ever want to do I had to relinquish our friendship forget all of what he meant to me. Forget the good, bad and ugly and just face facts.

That Kintobor, my best friend and the best friend a hedgehog could have ever was gone. Swallowed by the monster I knew as Robotnik and later Eggman but I have to be honest with you, in all of my adventures I joked around with him but that was just an act every time I faced him after that I got angry at myself I cried.

I couldn't believe it and each time I stare at him I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and he was a constant reminder of the one person I was never able to save. I was too slow to save him. And through all the constant jokes I've cracked, the attitude I'm known best for, which is just an act of denial to try to forget all those memories.

Kint if you're reading this and I know you are thank you for being such a lifelong friend to me. Kint just remember I will never give up on you.

**Ok here's another Chapter within the span of seconds which are incredibly easy to make I have to say. What do you think of the characters and their relationships, which at this point is Eggman and Sonic but still what do you think of this type of guilt ridden lifestyle and how Sonic feels responsible please comment and see ya!**


	3. Sonic's secret's out

**Chapter 3: Secret's come out**

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Whilst I've kinda learned to try to forget Kint it's hard especially in my newest adventure where Eggman saved me, surprising I know, I was shocked by it too I thought Eggman was true evil but I guess I'm making an ally in an arch-nemesis. Though I tried to wrap my head around that, I started to feel as though something in me had changed Eggman but I wasn't sure what. Suddenly I heard my bro's voice distracting me from mauling these thoughts over even more. "Yo Sonic can I ask you something?" Tails asked abruptly.

"Sure Tails. What is it?" I replied with a sense of fluidity to make sure Tails didn't notice my daydreaming.

"Why have you never went faster than the speed of sound? Or heck even broken it with that speed every day and the fact you don't exhaust easily we could've easily captured Eggman faster" He asked with one of his eyebrows going up to register the fact he was confused.

"What? Tails I've gone faster than the speed of sound before" I half lied I knew it was only a matter of time before he has discovered my secret.

"No you haven't from what I've seen you can emit a sonic Mach cone but your body isn't moving any faster and after scanning you and reading your speed levels it seems as though you can't even go Mach 1" Tails said defiantly as to make sure I didn't interrupt and also using his own research which I knew was correct but still I remained silent. "Well? Why haven't you?" So I had to come out with it as I knew he wouldn't leave me alone about it.

"Ok Tails the thing is I have gone the speed of sound… with my hands not my feet. I know you're wondering why that matters... well expert in machines and science tell me why would I not want to use the speed of sound so often?" I knew Tails would answer how I wanted as he knew I was giving him a taste of his own medicine and trying to be a bit more intrusive with my little bro.

"Maybe because you can't handle it?" I was miffed now, both him and me knew that wasn't true and even though he seemed to banter a little more with me to have me give him a reaction he didn't have to insult me that bad.

"Ok first off, why try to insult me so badly if you want to know you don't have to keep taking shots at my pride, especially since I'm not really in the mood and second off what about this for a theory...how about the fact I don't want to endanger all those around with a sonic boom, huh Tails?"

I knew that had shocked him to hear that and I knew he was going to ask "why" next so I answered "Why? Because first of I had made a promise to Uncle Chuck to never endanger anyone with my speed and by being taught the dangers of my speed by…. An old friend though when in my super state I don't have to worry since the speed of light is my minimum as it is with my regular form but I don't have go through a sonic boom level of speed to get to it since that state makes the speed of light my starting speed and in that form I can't slow to anything slower than light. Though think about this Tails most of Eggman's robots would be tuning forks for the vibrations I emit from a sonic boom. I've mastered how to control my speed I just don't know how to lighten the concussive force of a sonic boom so it only has a radius around me rather than everything behind y'know."

I knew that had confused him especially since he hadn't expected me to have such an understanding of speed. "Wow Sonic how do you know all this not to be mean but you never seemed the type for education of this caliber" He asked profusely unsure if I was the same hedgehog I'd lied to him about.

"Well Tails that is one heck of a story it would take days for me to explain and most it has to do with my past and one person who you may be shocked to know about... but hey that's life. It started when…" I tried to say but sadly my story was cut short when a familiar red headed echidna popped through Tails' door.

"GUYS QUICK!" He said frantically.

"What is it knuckles?" I asked

"He's back" he replied,

_Well here we go again_ I thought.

What is Eggman up to? Will Sonic ever be able to tell Tails about his and Robotnik's Past? I know the answer of course .What will happen next find out next time on Sonic: Dimensional Chaos, until then this is Crimson Blur signing off.


	4. Chaos Kids

**Chapter 4: Painful Past (Sonic's POV)**

"Relax Knuckles he's not that much of a threat is he, I mean after the butt kicking I gave him before on the lost hex it should've left him with hardly any supplies, he can't really be planning a whole invasion?" I questioned.

"He somehow found a way around that problem and he's now destroying the city!" Knuckles replied to my surprise, I never thought that Robotnik was this resourceful I mean I know he survived after being stranded in space. Then, through sheer dumb-luck found the Time-Eater and then made another plan to take me down but seriously coming back from falling straight to Mobius' surface and with little to no supplies? It makes sense with me since I'm a mobian and naturally have a lot more endurance than Robotnik to survive falls like that, and i don't need supplies since I have my speed, but I was honestly surprised by that.

"Seriously does he ever give up?" Tails asked.

"Come on Tails if this and other experiences have taught us anything it's that Eggman will never give up, you could say he's the egg that doesn't crack under pressure" I laughed, trying to add my own failed humour to the situation.

"Ugh Sonic you don't know how much that hurt" Tails said, face-palming and shaking his head in a sort of 'No… Just no' type of fashion.

"Anyway you ready to go?" I asked my red headed friend and best bro,

At that moment Tails' workshop roof came off and I was confronted by Robotnik in a new robot, which was a mechanized hedgehog in which he piloted. It had a Red and Blue tint to its metal, and also had metallic quills on its head, needless to say I wasn't really all that afraid.

I mean come on Eggman already made Metal Sonic this is just a slightly bigger version of him.

"Yo Eggman should I be flattered or creeped out you care this much to come to me and made a new mech in the shape of me" I asked, taking one step back and getting into my battle stance.

"I think a bit of both 'Big bro' " Tails laughed.

"Why are you here Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"Why my dimwitted Echidna I'm here for you three" Robotnik answered.

"What do you...?" I began, but before I could speak I got shocked by electricity and it affected all of us, it made my rage boil over to see Tails in pain and hurt, before he passed out alongside Me and Knuckles.

**Eggman's Base**

I woke up in chains and in Eggman's Base I had been here before, in my days as a freedom fighter, before leaving Knothole to live near the city, to just chill, instead of being subject to Queen Sally and her constant orders, and her slaps. I looked over to see my friends all contained within suppression cells, I felt an anger start to fill in my body that threatened to release 'him' again, but I kept my cool until 'he' showed up.

"Ah Sonic, or should I call you Maurice? How are you sleeping hedgehog? Wake up" Robotnik mocked, but what surprised me was the name he called me by, I had only ever been called that when…

"Wait did you call me Maurice? How do you know my real name?" I asked.

"Easy I think it was Mephiles who stated, just as a chicken comes from an egg or a flower comes from a seed, everything has an origin! That got me think me thinking, how did I become Robotnik or how did you become Sonic the hedgehog?" Robotnik replied, to my surprise, but what came next surprised me even more.

"It made me think about this other consciousness in my head, a fraction of positive will in a mind of darkness, I believe his name was Kint or something, I only just discovered him recently in my mind and he kept leading me to something, to a facility, which seemed to be owned by someone, I looked at the video feed still readable and not taken by G.U.N, which surprised me, but what surprised me more is the figure in my brain appeared there on the video feed and a green familiar but different hedgehog was on the video feed too, at that moment I realized and regained my memories from my other life. I CREATED YOU AND MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE TODAY! BUT IN SPITE OF THIS! I also owe you my life you remade me in the image of a God and I don't have to agree or be subordinate to anyone rules because of you making me like this so I thank you Maurice."

Robotnik answered, to which a tear fell down my face at the fact that Robotnik hadn't crushed my hope of my friend actually being alive and now I knew he wasn't completely corrupted I had nothing holding me back I just needed to hear him say that, now I could try to get him back.

I started to accelerate my hand movement and started to see my hands blur and I pulled my hands through my chains and confronted Robotnik who was standing in the middle of the room, a smirk adorning his features, this usually would ensue with a plethora of his robots coming to defend him, but at the moment, nothing, I was mystified by how unprepared Robotnik seemed, though I was silent at the sound of his voice.

"Well done Maurice, truly. Though I must ask, before we start our always clashing dance of insanity, which should end in one victor. Why don't you explain to everyone our story, since I left some things out" Robotnik questioned.

I stood there, and decided there was no reason for me to hide my true self anymore, might as well recount my past to them. As I retold my past to them I could see the heartbroken and puzzled faces on them as they asked question after question to me.

"Guys I'll answer all of your questions later" I replied, _if I win this battle that is_, was one of thoughts going through my mind at that moment.

"Aww how touching Maurice… But now let's get to the business at hand, since I helped you become a hero, and you helped me become a God I'll make you a deal, you send me to a new world to conquer and I'll never come back to world" Eggman offered, a smirk appearing on his wrinkled face. I thought for a moment I wouldn't know where I would be sending him and even worse I would be bringing my ' Painful Past' to some other world, whether that was in the realm of Mario, Megaman or any of my other friends I knew from around the many dimensions.

Additionally I don't know if the world I send him too will be able to end him. And finally I want to end him, not some dimensional hero from another world who succeeded where I would fail.

I decided finally that I would fight him in this new world if he let my friends go.

"Wonderful absolutely splendid, we continue our Sad Saga into another world where our last crescendo and coda will be before the symphony of battle burns us both out and we fade as the instruments come to a climatic end!" Robotnik flamboyantly explained.

"Ok fine Eggface let's just get this dimensional rocket ship off the ground!" I replied, honestly fed up with how mundane and boring fighting Eggman had become, there was no flair to it anymore. Even though I was still haunted by the memory of Kint I saw Robotnik as a separate person from my friend and as such made him a laughing stock in my own mind to laugh at. This allowed me the ability to laugh at Eggman/ Robotnik, but now strange it may seem, since he now knows who I truly am the fun of fighting him now became a fight with someone who knew me.

"Let's bring Tails along for the ride!" Robotnik cackled and used his new Egghog Mark 2 to grab Tails with its extended-able arm.

I acted quick and severed the arm from its socket and grabbed Tails before the hand of the Egghog fell straight to the ground.

"Let's not!" I replied as Tails was shocked by how quick I reacted to that moment.

"Sonic, how did you?" Tails asked.

"Well since I got infected with negative chaos energy I am essentially a Chaos generator, I can manipulate it in several ways, including buffing up my attacks, and since I can move at light speed well, you do the maths" I replied, somewhat in a harsh tone.

"Now Eggman let's finish this and if you want to go to another dimension, well I'll have to get our tickets punched!" I said, blasting at Eggman at the speed of light and tearing his robot a new one and skidding to a halt as his Mech started to fall to pieces. Or so I thought.

As I started to try to celebrate I saw the Mech pieces start pulling itself back together and reform into a new form. It had now Rocket launcher shoulder blades, a giant axe and was now donning giant versions of my famous sneakers, as well as gaining more spikes on its back.

"Oh Come On!" I yelled frustrated at this change in development.

"Oh haha! Did I forget to mention my newest creation can heal faster than you can destroy it?" Robotnik laughed.

"A regenerating, giant metal me? Jeez, first sign of you running out of ideas Eggy!" I laughed, trying to dissuade the fact that this was actually one of Robotnik's best plans yet, I had to end this now before anyone else got hurt.

"Seems to me that you're cracking under the pressure Sonic, no more good punchlines or clever quips?" Robotnik responded.

"Aww dang, final battle time and me without any sort of good one-liners, the world is coming to an end" I mockingly stated, as to have one last laugh.

"Well I might as well pull out all the stops!" I said, as I started to concentrate and place my hands out in front of me and start to summon negative energy in 4 separate pools of color and then my clones rose out of the pools; Crimson, Lightning, Tang and Jade, who I had summoned only once before.

They were all chaos embodiments of certain traits; Lightning is Yellow and has the ability to move at the speed of light and also could detect any electricity used anywhere and as you can guess has a natural link to electricity as well as being the smartest out of our little group.

"This is Eggman, well this should be fairly easy!" My red clone, Crimson stated, he's essentially the powerhouse of our little group, just envision if I was Shadow back in the day, when he was more ruthless.

"Great, I finally get some action!" My Orange Clone, Tang stated, he's the eager one and also most easily distracted of our group, he started stretching nonchalantly, as though Eggman wasn't there.

"I guess I'll do this, but afterwards, I just want to relax" My Green Counterpart stated. I don't really want to call this guy Jade since he's the original me and therefore just a counterpart of me.

"**ROBOTNIK! MEET THE CHAOS KIDS!"**I yelled in sheer defiance.

"How is this…" Robotnik exclaimed

"...Possible well I guess you could say it's '**What I'm Made Of!' **"I interrupted.

"And if you think that's impressive, get a load of this Eggman!" Crimson stated.

I started to focus on positive images; how this would end and how we would all be laughing at the end of this, and how whilst, yes my secret's out I can still hope for a light of friendship to burn bright.

I envisioned the power of my Chaos form, or you would know it as 'Super Sonic' and at a moment's notice my body suddenly erupted with positive chaos energy turning me into my golden chaos form. Which is like my original Super form but now my body was totally golden, even my face, skin and shoes were emboldened by this power boost.

"Let's make this final battle quick Eggman!" I stated, with a stone convinction.

"Let's Hedgehog!" Eggman replied, now regaining his charisma.

I blasted straight towards Eggman and so did my clones at light speed so Eggman couldn't track us. We destroyed the limbs of the Mech and tried to directly strike Eggman only to be stopped by my Metal Clone, which gave the Mech time to reassemble. "Dammit, we can't anywhere if this thing keeps healing!" Crimson stated.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna..." I began, but couldn't finish as we got struck by a metal fist, and were launched into the wall, we looked to our right to see our friends still in the suppression cells.  
"Uggh, Tails, Lightning! Free our friends, we'll take care of Eggy over there!" I said, a commanding tone taking hold in my lips.

"Right Sonic!" Both Lightning and Tails replied.

I, like my clones broke out of the wall and started to head straight towards Eggman and struck it directly in the cockpit, which sent it flying out of Eggman's base and into the 'dusty desert'.

"Good hit Sonic, now try mine!" Eggman replied as he struck back at me with deadly force, but I grabbed his fist and punched through the joining's of the Mech, to which I started to feel was taking a toll on me, and my energy started to drain faster and faster and I started drawing sharp and quick breaths.

"Ugh, come on stay down!" I stated by my fourth sharp breath, I was wheezing for breath and my Golden Chaos Form started to lose its gleam and started to turn grey, as a signal that my form was starving for more energy. Crimson looked at me and showed a face of compassion, as he knew what was wrong with me and he, without saying a word turned into a ball of red light and was absorbed into my body.

My body started turning Red and I pushed forward on the energy boost that he gave me, I struck the robot again and launched it around 5 miles away, and continued, not as sharply, breathing, hoping this battle would be over soon.

"Jade, Tang! Let's try the Whirlwind of Wildfire!" I yelled, they looked over to me and with a nod, as we were preparing.

"Chaos matter!" Tang yelled as his hands lit up and tiny particles started to gather, and made the form, flint and steel. "This will be just like in the movies" Tang said as he put the flint and steel above me and started to scratch the two materials together and I created a windshield to elevate the sparks just above my quills as I was in a 4 point start position.

"This will be a bit different from the movies" I said Jade and Tang kneeling in the shield and in the same 4 point start as me. I started to let the sparks come down to my quills and start to burn a little from my fur and let it become a fire, that I manipulated with my wind and made into a makeshift fire shield.

"Whirlwind of Wildfire!" We shouted as we speed around the Mech and started to create a flaming tornado that swallowed the Mech whole.

"That...should…do...it" I said, huffing for breath, as doing something like making that fire tornado took a lot out of me, I stumbled, and dropped to one knee and my vision started going black. Jade and Tang looked towards me and got absorbed back into my body.

I was now feeling a lot better since I got my energy back from my clones. I started to head back to the base and was pleased to see my friends all free, Shadow, Silver, Amy and the rest of the Sonic crew.

"Yo guys how you been?" I said, as I not so easily stumbled towards my friends.

"Sonic when did you get this power?" Shadow immediately asked.

"Well to kinda of be honest with you I…" I began, only to be struck again by a metal fist, courtesy of Eggman.

"I'm not gonna lie Eggman, pretty cheap shot!" I stated, as his mech started walking through looking broken and damaged beyond repair.

"Oh if you think that was shocking check this out!" Eggman replied.

At that moment, his Mech was totally healed, and clear of any burns I had inflicted on it. Only one thought came through my brain,

"Oh freaking fantastic!" I said out-loud as I ran straight forward to attack Eggman but was met with a spike on its body colliding with my body and flinging me across the base.

I was starting to feel woozy and as I freed myself from the wall. I thought I was nearly home free, I just had to face Eggman one last time.

With no other options, at my disposal, and with my friends at risk. I decided to give this final battle everything I had.

"Argh!" I cried as I transformed back into my Golden Chaos form.

"Sonic! We can help! You don't have to do this alone!" Tails yelled to me.

"I know Tails, but at this stage there is nothing you can do, Listen guys, there is not much time, so I just want to say I'm sorry for lying to you and not telling you about my past, if I make it out of this ordeal I'll tell you everything about me" I said, taking one last look at my friends before the real adventure began, Tails was tearing up and Amy was accompanying him.

I flashed my trademark grin and gave a thumbs up to them, and sped away to face Eggman.

"Eggman let's end this!" I said as I jumped on his cockpit and was face to face with him.

"What are you…" He tried to ask, but I answered already by forcefully absorbing Lightning back into my system, and using the energy boost I got from him I started to rotate my arm at light speed, and started adding my own Chaos energy to make a portal to a new world.

To which, both me and Eggman were sucked into.

"Agh!" I screamed as I fell through the dimensional barrier and looked down at the world I was entering, which I was falling into from the sky to enter, where have you heard that before?

As I landed I could only think one thing.

_I will come back._


	5. Catch Me If You Can

After I recovered from falling from the dimensional portal I decided to think of an undercover name for myself, if anyone would happen to ask me,_ Maurice Boom?, Nah too obvious, maybe Maurice Strum, yeah, not too weird a name right? _I thought as I decided to head into the city, and having already seeing my new HUMAN body. Which pretty much was me wearing blue skinny jeans, sleeveless jacket and white short sleeved top underneath and me being bestowed with my old running shoes I used to wear back in the days of fighting Chaos and Shadow.

_Ok I've just got to lay undercover until Kint makes his next move_ I explained silently, in my head.

**In the city**

I went into the city unsure of what to expect, but sure enough I just started to see humans, like me all looking at me and casting weird looks towards me, to which I just shrugged by shoulders at. I decided I would just act like a normal school kid, and try to find a school to settle down in. I bumped into a girl with a sort of yellow hair and light orange skin and wearing a cowgirl motif crossed between a school girl costume, we both got up and I apologized

"I'm so sorry, miss... uh... miss...uh" I stuttered, as I tried to save myself the embarrassment of not knowing her name.

"Applejack, pard'ner, and you would be?" Applejack asked.

"Oh my name's Maurice, Maurice Strum, I'm sorry about that" I said, putting my hand behind my head.

"Oh, no problem pard'ner, anyway, have I seen you around before?" She asked.

"No, I'm new here, just moved into the city or I guess on the outskirts, I live out in the woods, or forest" I lied.

"Anyway, I'm sure you've come here to join up with our school, Canterlot High right?" She replied

"Yeah, I've heard some crazy stories about your school" I replied.

"Well you should head there now and then ask Principal Celestia or Co-Principal Luna to sign you up" She informed, to which I immediately set off to do.

As I headed to the closest school I could see, which conveniently displayed the words "Canterlot High" I rocketed into the school to find a single woman in a purple formal suit and dress, roaming the halls.

"Hello, do you know where, Principal Luna, or Celestia is?" I asked

"Celestia is indisposed at the moment, but I am Co-Principal Luna, what do you want?" She questioned.

"Uh I was wondering if I could join up with the school, since me and my family have just recently moved here" I lied

"Yes certainly Mr..." She pondered.

"Strum, Maurice Strum" I finished.

"Follow me" She said, as she lead me through the colorful building yo a single room containing paperwork and bookshelves.

"So I just need you to fill in these forms, but I must ask, where are your parents?" She wondered.

"Well my parents are both out of the country and took a vacation, and have left me to be the man of the house" I lied, but kinda of laughed in my head, where I got 'man of the house' from I don't know, but luckily she bought it.

"Well everything seems in order, I hope you find your future at our school!" She said, pleasantly.

"Thanks, oh by the way, who are they, beside Applejack?" I asked looking over to a picture of Applejack and what appeared to be her friends.

"Oh they are her friends, the one on the right is Rainbow Dash, the top athlete just below our specialist group of athletes; Soarin, Spitfire and Lightning Dust, The girl in the center is known as Twilight Sparkle, and is know as the bookworm of their group, but she has done so many things for this school, things you may not believe, the three other girls on their left are; Ratrity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie is the resident party animal of our town, Fluttershy is the nature girl of their little group and Rarity is the fashionista of the town, constantly making clothes for her customers. All of them are considered the top students of the school" Luna explained.

"Oh cool" I replied, as I left her sight and headed to the forest, arriving in only a few seconds.

_Let's see what we can do about this,_ I thought as I looked at the trees that surrounded me and thought to make a wooden house, out of the trees that were there, I started to vibrate my hands and started slicing the trees down and made the foundation of my house before making the wooden sides and roof, and looking back and saying that the house was pretty good, It took me literally no time at all, due to my speed.

I jumped onto the roof; started to relax,put my hands behind my head and started to drift into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping away, and I, still in my same attire, decided to have a bath, so I headed up the mountain, and found a hot spring, just my luck.

After I washed I got dressed and decided to head to the city to get myself something to eat.

As I blasted into the center of the city I looked around for any cafe's or resturaunts, heck even a fast food place would be great, I just hope they'd serve Chilli dogs.

"Hey! Mister New Guy!" I heard a girl call.

I looked over to see Applejack hanging around in a cafe, with one of her other friends, a pink skinned girl with pink hair and colorful clothes to say the least as well as having a symbol of three balloons on her dress, who I recognized from the picture as Pinkie Pie.

"Where you going?" Applejack asked.

"I was looking for something to eat, I haven't eaten since yesterday" I replied, as my stomach started grumbling.

"Aww I wouldn't be able to survive if I didn't have anything to eat, SO HERE!" the pink party girl said as she stuffed my mouth full of candy and sugar. I started to chew and swallow and as I finished I found my hunger had vanished and my energy started to shoot through the roof. I looked at my hand and I there was a small discharge of my chaos energy.

"Woah what was that?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know" I lied, "Thanks by the way Pinkie Pie" I said,

" How did you know who I am? Oh boy are you Psychic?! " She asked.

" I saw you in the picture, in Principle Celestia's office" I answered.

"Anyway, ready for your first day Maurice?" Applejack asked

"Yeah I guess, I just wish..." I began, but suddenly a giant mech, bearing the Eggman insignia, in an instance it started tearing up the city, and I saw people panicking and running around in fear.

"What's happening, what is that?" Applejack asked.

"It's a Mech, a giant robot that someone pilots!" I yelled at her as the sound started to get too loud.

She looked over to me with a 'not amused' face, as she already knew that," Maurice I aian't dumb, despite the stereotyped country accent!" She yelled back.

I laughed, before I blasted out of the cafe and went into an alleyway, to create Tang. He had the clothes as me but with orange as his clothing and skin color.

"Yo Sonic how you been?" Tang asked, to which I silenced him, as to not blow my cover.

" Call me Maurice in this world, now listen I need you take that thing out" I said as we pulled our heads out of the alleyway corner to see the Mech tearing up the city.

"Ok cool! You could be my sidekick!" Tang said as he blasted past me and confronted the Mech,_ This is gonna end well, I can tell _I thought, rolling my eyes at my more reckless clones attitude.

"Ok Mechy! Stand down!" Tang said, standing in the middle of the street.

"You think you can beat me boy, don't make me laugh!" Robotnik's voiced laughed through a microphone on the Mech.

"I won't know until I try!" Tang replied, charging straight at the robot and slicing it's arms of, and taking out it's power core.

"And I didn't even have to try!" Tang laughed, seeing the Mech crumble.

" Egg-Mech initiate protocol 3!" Eggman yelled into the computer, at once he was ejected from the Mech and started flying away, and the Mech fired a missile at a nearby building next to civilians.

"Oh no!" I yelled, as the missile started to head directly for the cafe, thinking fast I got in front of the missile path, and started rotating my hand to create a wind wall, to launch the missiles upward and detonate. My plan worked as the missile started to rise into the air, and exploded.

"Who is he?" Eggman asked, in anger

"He's my bro, sidekick whatever you want to call him and now to end this!" Tang said as he sped up to Robotnik and jumped up and hit him away, till he had that glint effect that TV show have.

"Everyone Ok?" Tang asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" The girls asked.

"We are the Speedster Sibilings and Maurice over there is part of our bigger group, called the Speed Squadron!" My clone said.

"Even with all these crazy things happening you wanna get to school, girls?" I asked, quickly changing the subject matter.

"Uh Yeah" They replied.

At School

"Well we have free period, first, what do you have?" The girls asked.

"I've got free period too" I said, checking my planner, that Luna gave me.

"Oh cool, well do you want to meet our other friends?" Applejack offered.

"Yeah sure" I replied, as they led me to the Student Communal Area, where all the students were.

"Hey guys, did you hear about a giant robot appearing in the city?" A cyan girl with Rainbow hair asked, who I could immediately recognize as Rainbow Dash asked.

"We were there" They replied.

"Who's this?" Rarity asked.

"My name is Maurice, Maurice Strum, it's nice to meet you, Rarity right?" I asked

"So formal, knowing a woman's name, it seems you've done your homework" She said, flickering her left eye and winking at me.

"Nah I just saw you alongside Applejack in a picture that Principal Luna gave me" I replied.

"You're Rainbow Dash, I heard about you from Luna" I said

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow asked, with a confused expression on her face,

"Well she said you're the speedster of this school right?" I asked.

"Yeah the fastest girl around!"

_ Hmm_ I thought_ let's put that to the test_." Yeah I'm pretty fast too that's why my bro's and me set up the speed squadron 'cause we just want some decent competition I mean going at the speed of light is kinda boring when we're only ones doing it and after a while we decided to integrate that into a sort of fighting style… sorry kinda of lost track of our conversation there hehe" I laughed sheepishly and putting my hand behind my head, knowing she would fall for my bragging ploy.

"Who are the Speed Squadron? I've never heard of you guys before" Rainbow asked.

"Oh us well we're kind of a new teen superhero group" I stated , I forgot to mention I kinda conjured them when retrieving my bag from the alleyway I went into to conjure Orange and I absorbed some Chaos energy from the air, which really shouldn't be here but I'm not really gonna complain that much since it at least made the speed squadron a reality cause I noticed that I can only have 2 of the chaos kids out at a time without taking energy from the air.

"You guys sound familiar have you heard of Spitfire, and Soarin?" She asked, kinda stupidly "Yeah I've heard of them so much that I don't know them" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot you're new anyway they, along with me are considered the three fastest people in the world so we don't need your Speed Squad or whatever" She replied sheepishly and then turned her tone to a arrogant one when referring to this "Spitfire" and "Soarin".

"At least you guys should make some decent competition". Rainbow stated quite cockily.

"Hmm and at least you'll make really boring competition" I said slyly.

"That's righ... hey!" She yelled in anger.

"See, you only just got the insult that must mean you're really slow"

I said, with a cocky backbone in my tone. "Whatever" she replied.

"Oh well it's to go to 2nd period which for me would be music" I said with pride as I was about to rock the house. I walked to my lesson and opened the door to find all the girls there and also several new faces I wasn't used to seeing.

"Ah Maurice Strum was it?" A woman with a greyish pinkish skirt and top walked up to me and asked.

"Yes uh who are you? Sorry I'm new" I said not realizing my rhyme scheme urked her until she spoke again.

"Have you been talking with Zecora? Your rhyming seems to suggest it" She asked.

"I don't who this Zecora is" I responded.

"Oh well anyway my name is Octavia, Miss Octavia and I'll be your music teacher for Year 13 where you perform in front of millions and with that gain a Music degree and end school on a beautiful symphony" She said, with passion evident in her eyes.

"Ok uhh thanks" I said kinda feeling awkward being completely unnerved by her passion, but at the same time I respected that she had a hobby.

"So will you perform for us?"

She asked "Yes of course I'll just call in my bro's and we can get started. I said, wolf whistling and in a flash my clones; Orange and Yellow came through the door of the music block and established themselves at their correct instruments. "Ok we're ready to go" I said with a smirk adorning my face.

"Ok and what will you be playing?" She asked.

"His World by Crush 40" I replied.

"Oh I love that song can I sing it with you" A girl with some cool looking shades, purple tights, with purple lightning bolts adorning it and a standard white dress and top, she also had streaked hair with purple and a kinda blue on some strands of her hair and wearing headphones and of course converse shoes.

"Please teach can I play it with him? Please please, please?" The girl walked up Octavia with teary eyes and puppy dog lips and on her knees you would think she belongs in Drama.

"Oh ok fine Vinyl" Octavia said with a sigh, " You can play with him,".

"Yay Ok cutie y'know how to play it right?" Vinyl asked,

"That's why I'm playing it" I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I picked a spare guitar and two mic's and we began

Play His World by Crush 40

**Beware the time as it moves along,**

**Takin' you back always feared and strong,**

**Like a rush of wind**

**He moves on and on and on and on**

**He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain**

**Untouched and crushed and will remain**

**The one, the two, the three, the four**

**Headin' straight for an open door**

**He can see, he can feel without one touch it feels unreal**

**But it's true**

**The power lives, inside of you**

**Inside of you YEAHHHH! **

**(CHORUS)**

**In this World (His World)**

**Where life is strong**

**In this World (His World)**

**Life's an Open Book**

**In this World (His World)**

**Where comprimise does not exist**

**In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk**

**In this World (His World)**

**Where one is all**

**In this world (His world)**

**Never fear the fall**

**In this world (His world)**

**Where compromise does not exist**

**In this world of worlds**

**Every step meets the risk**

**(Bridge)**

During the bridge I pointed to Vinyl to start the next verse

**Beware of your mind as it proves wrong**

**A forward push as the clock strikes strong**

**Like a rush of the wind he moves on and on and on and on**

**He's the tower, power admits no shame**

**Untouched and crushed and will remain**

**The one, the two, the three, the four**

**Headed straight for an open door**

**He can see what he can't feel, with one touch**

**It becomes surreal but it's true**

**The power lives inside of you**

**Inside of you YEAH!**

**(Chorus)**

**Beware your mind as it proves you wrong**

**A forward push as the clock strikes strong **

**In this World (His World)**

**(Guitar Solo)**

**(Chorus again)**

**Beware of your mind**

**As it proves you wrong, a forward push**

**As the clock strikes strong**

**In this World (His World)**

**(END OF SONG)**

I jumped down from the stage as the last note played and me and Vinyl sang the last word. I waited and all I saw were shocked faces, then they erupted in applause and kept wolf whistling and yelling my name and asking for an encore. "Well that was positively electrifying, how long have you been playing for Maurice?" Octavia asked.

"Uh a few years" I answered.

"Yes a few years of mastery I would absolutely love to have you in our school band if that's alright with your brothers" Octavia said, with stars in her eyes.

"Well it could be something to do besides being a hero" Intellect answered.

"Yeah it could be cool, Octavia was it? You got yourself a deal" Desire stated.

"YAY!" Octavia exploded in a sudden burst of excitement. "Uh yes, uh thank you Maurice" Octavia corrected herself and relaxed.

"Yo cutie" I heard from behind me so I turned around to see Vinyl looking directly at me. "That was so cool, I know this is pretty forward but are you doing anything after school?" She asked.

"No I'm free" I answered, knowing what was coming next, or so I thought. "Cool do you want to go out sometime?" She asked, I was pretty much stuck and thought about it for a minute first of the pros; She's not Amy, She's not psychotic and she seems like a nice girl and we have common interest in Music. But then the cons; she will be a distraction from my mission, If Kint knows about her being my girl, which is very likely could she even defend herself? I'm not taking that risk.

"Hey Vinyl thanks, but no I'm sorry but things are complicated are complicated right now" I said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Ok I guess I can understand that" She said, in a kinda little sister way. I could see some of the girls in the music room sigh in relief at my answer and then look up at me with hearts in their eyes.

**AFTER MUSIC**

Once I got out of the music room I saw Applejack, along with the rest of the girls all gossiping and talking, I decided to try to talk to them to figure out what they were talking about. "Hey AJ how you doing?" I asked happily.

"Oh hi Maurice me and the girls were just discussing about some normal girl stuff" She answered nonchalantly as though she would've burst out a secret if I had stayed around.

"Ok, I'm gonna head to the Lunch Room see ya" I said, blazing off down the halls and dodging students left and right and slowing down right in front of the white door of the Lunch room. I got into the lunch room and at the sight of chilidogs my eyes had hearts and my mouth was salivating I shot straight for my favorite food, not considering the convenience of my favorite food in a new dimension I grabbed as many chili-dogs as I could and also saw some sauces on the table the food was on, but I wasn't really gonna change anything on the chili-dogs since I thought they were perfect as they were.

Taking my well-deserved hero's reward over to my new friends table I was admittedly happy, truly happy, like Kint hadn't become Eggman I was pretty alright but I was not going to forget my mission if I forgot that then not only would my world suffer, but this world would to.

"Hey Twilight Sparkle how you been?" I asked, wondering if I could get an answer about what AJ and the rest of the girls were talking about yesterday.

"Oh hey Maurice I didn't know you could play guitar?" she replied and I responded with a blank expression and thought I'd have a bit of fun messing with her.

"Oh no Twilight why do think my last name is Strum?" I asked, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Oh yeah kinda figured you'd be good at that" She replied as she only got the meaning behind that false name.

"Anyway Maurice are you going to eat all of those?" Twilight said pointing at my tray of chilidogs.

"Sure am I mean these bad boys are my favourite food after all and whoever doesn't like them must be crazy" I said passionately and over-exaggerated as to display my love for them.

"Uh huh" Twilight responded, with the kinda voice that said "Sure I believe you not".

Like seriously Twilight must be very daring or never even tried one of these I guess that the latter seems more reasonable. "Well whatever any way's let's sit over there" I said, pointing to a table with no-one at it strangely.

"Ok" she replied, as I we sat down the rest of the girls came and sat down with us to talk and discuss things. I won't bore you with it let's just say its girls what do you think they're talking about? This was until they realized I was there and decided to start to ask me questions.

"What did you mean by your life is complicated?" Twilight asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I replied hoping she'd change the subject of the conversation.

"Try me" She replied in a somewhat snarky tone akin to mine.

" Well I guess first off is my brothers, Yo Guys!" I yelled, to which they came over to our table

"Hey guys, want to introduce yourself and show them why we're a squadron?" I asked and they all replied, though Red's reply could be summed up as a "Shadow Style" way of saying yes, brooding attitude and all.

"Well I'll go first, y'know what they say, smartest first" My clone proposed to the immediate disapproval of me and Red, Orange and Green." Well in short I'm the same as my brothers in every conceivable way except smarts, put me against them in a quiz and their brains will be scrambling for the answer for the first question whilst I'll be at the end of the exam paper, at least that's my analogy make of it what you will" Lightning bowed with a sense of pride. "Charmed to meet you Miss Rarity… truly" Lightning said as he kissed her hand.

"Charmed Lightning" Rarity said with a blush adorning her face. "Well then with your intro out of the way" Red said, with a sense of arrogance in his voice.

"I'm known for my power and out of all of my brothers I'm the most powerful so that's why few ever mess with me" Red huffed and pulled back away whilst Orange/ Tang came to introduce himself to the group.

"Hello my name is Tang I'm the sorta motivation of the group but apparently I'm the hyperactive one of the group according to Cobalt" My clone stated, looking over to me.

"Cobalt? I thought his name was Maurice" Rarity questioned.

"No you see it's part of our group and we each call each other with each other's signature colour Maurice is blue so we call him Cobalt" Tang explained.

"Ok I get it" Twilight stated.

"I'm called Jade and I'm the most peaceful of the group until someone threatens anything regarding nature, you see I love nature and the animals and all that and I don't like it when someone like tries to take 'em against their will" Jade stated, I went in front of Jade for a moment.

"Well that's all the members of the speed squadron I hope you enjoyed" I said in a comedy commentator voice.

"I've seen better and if you're so speedy you should've been fast enough to see that" Rainbow bragged.

"Hmm Ok fine you wanna see what we can do? Ok then we'll show you in PE, which is next period" I said, with a bragging tone evident in my voice.

IN PE

As we walked to the PE's sport's hall I couldn't stop thinking about how Rainbow's mind may be accidentally blown by the feats she was about to witness. To be honest, I felt really good, no more angst about Kint, no more nightmares, no more guilt I was Maurice Strum, the guy with no problems at all. Anyway I walked in, with my clones following and the girls behind them.

"Attention Maggots!" I heard, and looked at a kind of Marine looking guy who I was told was called Mr Will, but he preferred Iron for what reason I had no idea. "Who are you?" He yelled at us like a Commander would.

"My name is Maurice and these guys are my bro's: Tang, Crimson, Lightning and Jade" I answered with swiftness.

"Hmm ok then I'm guessing you're the new kid in the school, Celestia informed me about you but not about your brothers are they enrolled in the school?" Iron questioned.

"Nope, I'm the only one enrolled in the school my brothers spend most of their time being superheroes and running around the world and we survive off of the land" I said.

"Then why are they here?" Iron asked "Well all of my brothers like the thrill but not me. I just like living normally or as normal as I can" I lied. "Well anyway you're going to do some test as to determine where you belong in terms of sets" Iron said, bluntly.

"Ok what's the first test" I asked.

"Speed and Endurance how fast can you run around the world in 60 seconds" Iron stated.

"Do all students have to go through this?" I asked,

"No only Soarin, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Rapidfire and Rainbow Dash go through this since they can handle go incredibly fast it seems to be their special talents since that what our school is about" Iron finished.

"And you believe I have a knack for speed too?" I asked,

"I don't know for certain until I see results but does that mean you wanna back down?" Iron asked, I popped a large grin on my mouth so toothy you'd swear I was a werewolf again, I laughed faintly.

"Hehehe not a chance it'll be good for a warm up" I cockily said, my grin never leaving my face.

"Ok I'll open up the wall" Iron said as he pressed a button on a controller he had in his hand behind and in front of my the room started to disconnect and there was a walkway where I was standing where I could no doubt run back into the room when I came back around.

"My top record is 18 laps, Blue beat that!"Rainbow said cockily.

"I'll be happy to" I replied,

"Ok let's get down to business!" Iron said, enthusiastically.

"Ok Maurice you have 18 laps to beat" Iron said.

"Ok let's do it to it" I replied with my old catchphrase which sent nostalgia vibes down my spine.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Iron yelled and as soon as the word registered in my brain my legs pushed me forward and in a second I had already hit light speed, such a great feeling for me my body felt as though it was moving through the softest marshmallow's ever it was almost to send me to sleep but my body was woken up by the fact I had to slow down a bit to make sure I didn't cross the dimensional barrier after the 30th second I had already seen Iron's face around 225 times.

I saw the reading on his speedometer read error as it couldn't keep up, hehehe not the first time a machine hasn't been able to keep up with me. I saw the reading on the machine that was keeping track of my loops also start to fry so I slowed down down to around Mach 11 to make sure the machine could keep up and by the 60th second I'd already passed the guys, in total, 235 times.

I stopped and then realized I was in the ground of the building and had created a mini gorge from the erosion of my shoes to the ground I ran out of the gorge to witness hundreds of stunned faces, which included Iron's face, Rainbow's, Soarin, Spitfire and pretty much all of the girls. The only ones not surprised by this were my clones as they had seen every single lap I made. "So teach, how was that?" I asked casually, as though nothing happened.

"…" Silence came from his mouth as it stood agape and threatened to never close.

"Teach?" I said, clicking my fingers in his eyes to make sure his brain hadn't fried.

"Uhh" He said, still in shock.

"Let's wait for them to regain their senses but seriously dude a bit much?" Tang stated.

"Ok it was a bit much but come on this is my first time to use my full potential without hurting anyone" I replied.

"But with no consideration for how their minds are blown ain't you supposed to be the good guy" Crimson stated in a mock voice, I scratched my head in embarrassment. Whilst waiting for reality to kick in for the group.

10 minutes later

"OK now I'll ask again, how did you go that fast?!" Rainbow yelled in confusion.

"Our group's called the speed squadron for a reason y'know" I pointed out, like it was common knowledge for everyone, of course it wasn't.

"How many laps did you do?" Iron asked, since the loop tracker actually had an error from the speed I went.

"Well I think Lightning will be able to tell us right bro?" I said.

"Of course what do you take me for? A speedster without the ability to see at higher frames per second than anyone else, ugh perish the thought, anyway from my analysis of your speed trail of light you went 225 times in the first 30 seconds then slowed down to around Mach 11 most likely because of the fear of going into another dimension so Mach 11 for 30 seconds means you went around the world 235 times in 60 seconds also accounting for the loss of speed and the Mach 11 transition" Lightning finished.

"WHAT!?" Iron yelled in disbelief "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Iron yelled again.

"Well at least for anyone who are not us" Crimson Bragged

"Then show us you went at the speed of light" Rainbow said in disbelief.

"OK fine" Lightning replied as he walked in place of my running start place and wave his hand in front of the space I was once in and at once he revealed my speed trail which was just pure light in either direction of my start area.

"Here, this is what you call a speed trail a pure depiction of Kinetic energy it's the physical matter of speed you can touch it but I wouldn't advise it since light is around let's say 6,000 kelvins in terms of sunlight heat or 30,000 in lightning heat it's enough to burn through reinforced steel and completely incinerate a body in 10 seconds so yeah probably don't want to touch by my connection to light energy I can analyse the heat emitted from that run at the beginning it's around 6,000 kelvins and a few leagues around the world it's around 1,200 kelvins" Lightning explained.

"Ok my brain didn't follow any of that" Rainbow said, puzzled.

"Ok to put it simply he looked at how hot my body got at certain points during that run and the drop in heat was me slowing down that ok for you?" I asked, hoping she'd got the explanation.

"Ok" was all she replied with. 30 minutes later I was bombarded with girls, left and right asking me if I could be their boyfriend even Spitfire was asking me out. All of them I refused, of course I couldn't get mixed up with a girl, y'know safety of loved ones meaning; Tails, Knuckles and the whole Sonic Team in my dimension. Later on when it was time to go home the girls started to confront me outside of the school.


	6. Respone to Christian Ape99 and Asshole

Ok I've gotten some review specifically from ChristianApe99, No I won't use your fan character because quite honestly I don't believe they fit within the context of my story specifically. I've seen you before around the community of SonicxMLP fanfic writers though on a serious note, Stop asking people. Secondly I need to go and explain the story a bit better since I got a comment saying if the character of Yellow/ Intellect is gone from Mobius wouldn't that mean Sonic's a retard? In response I'll say this now, no my explanation in my story is that Sonic creates the Chaos Kids with a signature ability and signature strength. Red is the most powerful of Sonic's clone's and can afford to use really draining chaos moves like Lances and Spears, Intellect is strictly not Sonic's intelligence he is a physical embodiment of his colour, Yellow representing Intellect why do you think Tails is Yellow? Green is the most peaceful of all of the Clones and always takes things light heartedly not really trying to anger or offend anyone. And Orange is the colour of desire he is just there as a depiction of eagerness in everything e.g Fighting, Eating etc. The clones' powers are linked directly to their colour and each colour has a different connotation behind it. I hope I've cleared things up I won't make these talking to the audience or reviewer moments often since really I'd rather reply to you via Gmail, Facebook etc. I'll get back to the story now.


	7. Chapter 7 or Chapter 9 you choose!

"Maurice!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell at me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You've gotta teach me to go fast like you and your bros" Rainbow said.

"I… I can't "I said, stuttering.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked, her eyebrow rising in confusion.

"Because I, well I um I don't want you to get hurt yeah that's it" I replied, hastily.

"I can handle it Maurice there isn't anything you can throw at me that I can't handle," She said, defiantly.

"Ok meet me in the forest by that mountain you'll see a house there Oh yeah you have to get there in 10 seconds," I said as I blasted off to my house leaving a loud bang resonating from the school. I got there within 2 seconds and decided to wait for Dash to catch up, 12 seconds later she was in front of me exhausted and clearly out of breath. "You ok?" I asked, compassionately wondering if I had pushed her too hard.

"…Yeah… I… I'm ok..." She tried to laugh but suddenly collapsed to one knee trying to hold herself up.

"Well here's my house," I said, opening my arms to present the house to her.

"Where did it come from?" She asked, puzzled I asked her what she meant by that. "Well just the fact that it was never here before and you don't seem like the guy with a lot of money" She answered

"Well, actually I've got around 30,000 bits" I replied, to which her jaw dropped down to the ground. "WHAT?!" She yelled in confusion.

"Yeah is that surprising?" I asked.

"Well yeah I mean seriously your parents must be loaded!" Rainbow said, shocked I could have that much money on me.

"Well actually I didn't use any money to make the house, I used my speed," I said, waiting for her to yell again.

"Wha... Actually, I'm cool you've already proven your one for doing the impossible" She replied.

"You're bored of my awesomeness already? Aw man!" I fake sulked.

"No, it's not that it's just that…" Rainbow began

"I'm just kidding, anyway, you wanna learn how to go fast right?" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Well, then I guess I'll train you if you can handle it," I said, smirking and looking over to Rainbow looking at her less than pleased face.

"I can handle it, Maurice, if you can handle it, I can handle it" Rainbow replied passion, stoking her eyes.

"Ok then let's begin with the basics of speed," I said.

"Which would be?" Rainbow stated.

"Saftey" I began to explain.

**Back at school (2 minutes after RD and Sonic left)**

**Yellow/Intellect/Lightning's POV**

"Well it seems like we should be going to do something a bit more exciting" I said, Twilight and the girls as well as Crimson, Tang and Jade looked at me like they were trying to insinuate I was being obvious, which I was I'm only thinking they won't get it they don't seem the educated type, ironic for schoolgirls if I was referring to them but it was more aimed towards Tang and the others.

"Well no duh Sherlock," Crimson said arrogantly, as to display my apparent idiocy.

"So any suggestions?" I asked the squad.

"Nothing really unless some big bad comes out to play" Jade stated.

"IT'SSOCOOLTHATYOUGUYSARESUPERHERO'SANDYOURBROTHERISFASTERTHANRAINBOWDASH" Pinkie said, quickly, without taking a breath, hmm she could give rappers a run for their money, I thought.

"Pinkie are you ok?" I asked raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't worry that's just Pinkie you'll get used to it," Twilight said, calmly.

"I'm sure I…" I began only to hear an explosion emanate from the city, which could only mean one thing, trouble!

"Well it looks as though your prayers have been answered," Tang said, drolly

"I guess they have, well sorry to be intelligent and run see ya"

I said cockily, I guess you could say I picked that up from Sonic, hmm the smartest of the group has the most foolish quality, pride, arrogance and a hell of an ego. "Ok, Speed Squadron roll out!" I said, comically, putting my hands out leading to the city and bowing.

"I wanna go to!" Pinkie said.

"Well sorry but this is a situation for heroes, not schoolgirls," I said, to which Pinkie's eyes got bigger and she clasped her hands together and made a begging face.

" Pleeeeease?" She moaned.

"It's for your own safety try to understand Pinkie" I said, as nice as possible.

"Fine go be heroes but you must be the worst heroes ever if you don't do requests!" Pinkie yelled to all of us, to which Crimson stepped forward.

"We're not the worst heroes around, the worst heroes are the ones who do nothing to stop tragedy" Crimson stated, bluntly, which got Pinkie to shut up.

"Let's go already!" Tang said, eagerness in his voice.

"OK, OK," I said as we blasted off from the school and headed to the city to deal with the problem facing it. I could only assume it was something to do with Robotnik since he was the usual cause of trouble, not always but just as a sort of tradition he usually is.

When we finally got to the city I was shocked by what I saw. A man of a red skin colour and a totally black outfit which was just a tuxedo and black trousers, the weirdest thing in his appearance was his face where he had the appearance of a demon or devilish being his facial hair wasn't helping the goatee, and the sideburns curved on his face to depict him as a wild animal who could tear anyone who got in his way with ease. Alongside was this one woman with a slender physique and purple hair with the addition of a formal attire of a dress.

Done with my analysis in less than alto second of scanning my supposed targets I heard them talking out loud and amongst themselves.

"You are certain this is the world?" I heard the woman state.

"Yes, definitely Chrysalis I can sense their energy in this world and soon they will know the meaning of fear" I heard the man reply.

"Good I want to get back at that arrogant Princess, with her so-called friends with her power of friendship ha-ha she is truly delusional if she believes she can beat us this time" I heard Chrysalis say.

"Uh… excuse me, my name is Lightning, who are you? Are you friend or foe?" I asked curiously and cautiously as to allow my suspicions of them stay in my brain for I did not know them yet.

"Are you useful to us child do you know Twilight Sparkle?" She asked a demanding manner as to assert her authority.

"Twilight Sparkle? I may know her, why is that important?" I asked back.

"Good then you will assist us in our quest to bring her to justice?" She replied I was puzzled, Twilight didn't show any indication of knowing these two or even remotely seem threatening.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"For she allies herself against the empire" She replied, with a degree of seriousness emitting from her voice.

"Empire? What empire?" I asked.

"We are getting nowhere with this," The red man said, as he walked past me and attempt to run away though I ran after him and appeared in front of him.

"Just tell us, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Tirek and she is Chrysalis and we are searching for Twilight Sparkle to imprison her amongst her other corrupt leaders in her dimension alongside her so called friends" Tirek explained, anger evident in his voice.

"Wait did you just say another dimension?" I asked.

"Yes my boy another dimension which was once ruled by her equine leaders into a time of despair and tragedy" Then he projected an image of Equestria in front of me.

"That's Equestria?" I asked looking at the fields and castles, which were blood red and bright amber in flames and I saw people running in fear and panic as their houses were ablaze with streams of fire and trees turned to ash, it was horrifying and I doubt Sonic would've been able to stay sane from watching it transpire all the blood and all the suffering " I don't want to see anymore, stop it!" I said as my heart was trembling with fear.

"As you wish," Tirek said. "What was that?" I asked.

"That was Equestria 5 years ago when Twilight left and the world was planned to be destroyed by the rulers of the world known as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, they wished to plunge the world into chaos and despair before finally destroying it and they wanted Twilight to head to another world ready for it to be conquered we stopped them but before we could stop her Twilight headed through the magic mirror and headed to this world. I drained the princesses of their magic as to be ready to face her and when we were ready and fixed the world we headed through and mirror to peruse her" Tirek explained.

"So Twilight knows magic?" I asked.

"Yes but that's not the biggest of your problems she feeds off of people's friendships and drains them of energy"

"So that means Oh no!" I said as I realized what she could do with that power, mainly to Sonic.

"What?" Tirek asked.

"We've gotta stop her now!" I said since I knew that logically she would go after the main source of energy A.K.A Sonic. Suddenly I felt a tug on my mind and a voice enter it and at that moment I felt my mind lose control.

**Red/Power/Crimson's POV**

They'd been talking forever I was looking for something to fight. Then I noticed Yellow clutch his head in pain. "AHHHH!" He cried out, pain easy to see in his face.

"What's wrong Light? Talk to me!" I yelled to him. But I soon found out, I could sense a negative energy coming from Chrysalis and Tirek specifically around their heart and mind. "What are you doing to him?!" I yelled, suddenly filled with rage and my previously dim chaos aura lit up like a fuse and started emitting heat.

"Oh nothing, just giving him a little meeting of the minds," Chrysalis said, no empathy apparent on her face. I was mad now.

"Leave him alone" I yelled as I threw two chaos spears at them to which they grabbed and absorbed, I was shocked no-one besides Sonic's friends in his dimension knew how to absorb energy and redirect unless these are energy manipulators too.

"That was quite the feast of energy totally condensed energy is the best," Tirek said, as though he eaten a snack.

"You like big guy try this one on for size!" I yelled as I released a Chaos arrow straight at him, to which he absorbed it all the same like it was nothing to him

" Are you going to do anything other than feeding me as good as those snacks were I think it's time we depart and look for our real target, Right Chrysalis?" Tirek said, his head turning to Chrysalis.

"Yes we should go now," She said, but what came next shocked us the most.

"Must serve the Emperor and Empress, must serve the Empire, must destroy Twilight Sparkle" Lightning said in a monotone voice as though he was being hypnotized.

"What? Light wait a minute you believe that Twilight is evil?" I asked perplexed, why he would say that she was evil when they clearly indicated that they seemed to be good friends.

"Twilight Sparke is the enemy and must be destroyed, goodbye, Chaos Teleport!" Light yelled and him, Tirek and Chrysalis disappeared most likely to go after Twilight but that meant, the realization hit like a ton of bricks. Twilight wouldn't be able to handle them.

"Quick! Tang send a message to Sonic to tell him to head to Twilight's position and tell him about the situation!" I said, hurriedly I don't even know if that's a word.

"We can't contact him we don't have mobile phones!" Tang replied, at that moment my brain was going into panic mode as I just realized he was right and I started to think quickly to think how we could reach him and head to her locating as protecting Twilight is the main objective, then it hit me, Lightning once said that sound moves on air so we'd just have to create an air current to vocalize ourselves to Sonic, hmm seems as though I am learning something from Light.

"Ok Tang I've got an idea I'll create a wind wave and you talk," I said.

"What will that do?" Tang asked.

"It'll allow your voice to be transmitted straight to Sonic anywhere he is in the vicinity," I said as I started to flail my arms in an up and down motion to create a wave of wind, "Talk!" I yelled.

"Maurice head to Twilight's location she's in danger from some guys called Tirek and Chrysalis their heading straight for her and they've got Lightning on their side with some sort of energy that's messing with his mind!" Tang yelled into the wave.

"Good now we need to find Twilight and the other girls," I said, concern on my face.

"Right!" Tang and Jade said. I_ just hope Sonic can make it_ I thought.


	8. Battling Ideology

**Sonic's POV**

I was racing around with Rainbow Dash and was trying to teach her about endurance since I'd notice that she'd tire out real easily as she had already shown me her Sonic Rainboom technique. I decided to teach my sonic boost in replacement of her Sonic Rainboom to help her gain her speed without tiring her out too much.

She looked over to me with a face that told me that she was enjoying herself and she wanted to challenge me, me being the gentleman that I was decided to smirk back her with a face that screamed bring it on.

We both accelerated using the Sonic Boost technique and were racing back to my house when I could hear something in my ear. I stopped and put my hand to my ear to hear what this voice was saying and Rainbow passed me and celebrated for about 2 seconds before she asked what was wrong.

"My bro's tell me that someone called Tirek and his lady friend called Chrysalis are going after Twilight and that Lightning is on their side, anyway wanna help me?" I asked nonchalantly, though really I was wondering how they got Lightning on their side he should've been protected by the chaos force, hmm I would find out sooner or later.

"Wait! Did you say Chrysalis and Tirek?" Rainbow asked, fear appearing on her face.

"Yeah why? " I asked

"I've gotta help her now sorry Maurice but I gotta help her without you" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Something from my world, I…I can't explain it's just that my life is complicated" She replied, those words resonated in my head, my excuse used against me, but I wouldn't leave Dash hanging she needed me I knew that was too true I went through the same thing after I fought Kint for the first time. If these guys were truly something from Rainbow's past that she felt she needed to face it without any outsider in her business. Oh if only she knew who I really was and my origins she'd let me fight since she'd have someone in her situation with her.

"I won't leave you Dash I'll fight with you to fight your past I've been through the same thing and I've know what you're feeling, more than you know" I replied to her.

"But I don't want…" She began

"You don't want to have me involved 'cause you don't want your past demons to drag me into this" I finished.

"How did you…" She tried to say only to have me interrupt her again.

"...Know I'll just say you and me are similar in more way than one" I finished again, and went and put my hand to ground and scanned for the kinetic energy of Twilight and the girls.

"What do you mean?" She asked to me.

"I'll tell if we beat this guy together" I smirked at her, as I had detected Twilight's energy easily enough. "Now take my hand," I told her

"O-oook" She stuttered and place her hand on top of mine.

"Chaos teleport!" I yelled, hoping we weren't too late.

Twilight POV

_Ugh that Lightning he's so arrogant, just like his brother and the rest of his group, I don't care how smart he claims he is he's not so bright when it comes to trying not be an egomaniac how_ _Maurice deals with him I don't know _I thought, though a certain shy pony snapped me out of my mental rambling. "Hey Twi?" Fluttershy asked, which I was surprised by since her namesake and her overall personality suggested that she wasn't to open to talking to people.

"Yeah Shy?" I replied.

"What do you think of Maurice and his brothers?" She asked.

"Well, besides Crimson and Lightning I like them all they seem like a unlikely band of brothers and I'm sure they find a way to work as a kind of team unit but to be honest Crimson is too arrogant, but really antisocial and Lightning is just ugh egotistical" I replied, with my honest opinion.

"I really like Jade he kinda reminds me of well myself" She said, still not shaky in her tone, I knew Fluttershy did show assertiveness at some points in our old adventures but still I was still used to how she was such a timid Pegasus back in our world she's really changed since then I'm proud of her.

"I didn't really mind Crimson I mean sure he ain't as sweet as sugar but still he seems like a big brother of some kind kinda like how Big Mac was back then, I miss him".

"I honestly didn't mind Lightning he seemed to have some courtesy and knowledge on how to act in front of a lady even though I don't really care about being a lady so much anymore I can't help but feel he would've been a sibling to me back in Equestria". At the mere mention of Equestria eyes let a secret tear fall of my cheeks. I couldn't help but feel nostalgic too and I wanted to see my teacher so badly again.

"Maybe we could visit her tomorrow I mean if we all pitch in to fix the mirror" I said, and instantly saw a change in mood with all the girls' faces lighting up with smiles, especially in Pinkie's case.

"Yeah that would be soooo awesome cause then we'd have so many parties and I'd be able to use my party cannon and it'd be soooo coolsome!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Indeed I wonder how your teacher, Luna and Cadence are doing now?" Rarity asked. I started to think about it too until I suddenly felt something weird and strangely dark and just unpleasant and in a single moment a demon from my past sprang up in front of us.

"Princess Twilight, I presume?" He asked.

"T-tirek?" I asked, shocked that he was alive. "Aww you remember me that's so kind you really are the princess of friendship, but enough about the past I need you to do me a favor, GIVE ME YOUR ALICORN MAGIC NOW!" He yelled, the ground started to crumble as massive amounts of energy started to emanate from his being, I looked into his eyes and saw them glint the same color as Crimson's hair. His eyes were those of a madman ready to kill. "I'll ask again, are you going to give your energy like a good alicorn or not?" He said, sadistically. "What's the matter are you scared? Fine I'll make the choice for you" He said and instantly disappeared. I looked behind me to see the girls all shaking and backing away in fear and for once I could realize why. Out of nowhere Tirek appeared and attacked Rarity knocking her out with one hit. I stood there paralyzed with fear, in our human forms our bodies couldn't handle much abuse I mean we still had the same durability as we had on Equestria but we are a bit weakened. I tried to strike him with a punch though he disappeared again and hit Fluttershy to which I heard her scream her heart out before going silent, He tried to strike me again but I dodged it, and only by a fraction too!

"How are you here in the first place? I thought only a person with Harmonic energy could go through the mirror to this world" I asked.

"Well then think how could I, Tirek possibly get through a mirror that only allows good souls like yourself through, maybe it's because I've been on my best behaviour as of late or maybe because of the fact I drained your princesses dry of any positive energy they had and now I can pass through the portal with ease".

" What?" I repeated the scenario in my head, how could he defeat all of the princesses of Equestria so easily and how could he totally rid himself of his evil energy? I had no time to think as he tried to hit me again. I only saw a Crimson come in front of me.

"Aghhh!" I heard a voice yell and soon Tirek went flying in the opposite direction.

"Who are… hmmm you again" I heard Tirek laugh as he started to talk again.

"Dude seriously does nothing impress you jeez you're a hard crowd, Oh yeah where is my bro?" Crimson asked, as I stood behind him,

"Ahh yes Lightning was it? Well he's alongside Chrysalis who is keeping him company and ensuring he brings destruction to that little town there" Tirek laughed, as he pointed over to the town behind him.

"Seriously man what's your beef with Twilight?" Jade asked, as he had appeared alongside Tang after Crimson had made his flashy entrance.

"Well like I told your brother she is a traitor to the glorious empire of Chaos led by King Sombra and his Queen, The Queen of the Night, Nightmare Moon!" Tirek yelled, I couldn't believe that Luna had been transformed into Nightmare Moon again. "It was all too easy to take over your world without you since the Bearers were weakened by the lack of the presence of Magic, now your friends are being enfused with negative chaos energy which we got from Discord, who put up a valiant effort to defend the Princesses and your friends but he is now being used as negative energy generator and we have corrupted everyone with his energy!" My mind was struggling to comprehend this, Discord betrayed us again? "Oh don't look so bad Twily you'll join your brother and Teachers in our dungeon soon enough". I was officially devastated about this and I couldn't utter any words to retort with.

**Crimson's POV**

I saw Twilight's broken state and got angry, really mad and I was about to release hell on Tirek, I hated slavery just as much Sonic, but from the fact this monster would trap her closest friends and her brother and her Teacher, who she probably saw a motherly figure it made my blood boil. "Why do that to her?" I asked, anger evident in my voice.

"Let's just call it payback for what she did to me" He replied.

I rushed towards Tirek and landed a full blown strike on him which sent him a good 20 metres away.

"Crimson what are you doing?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack get Rarity and the rest of the girls to safety, you too Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie get Twilight to safety we'll take care of Tirek" I shouted to her.

"But..." She began.

"GO!" I screamed. She took one last look at me with a tear visible on her face as she picked up Rarity, bridal style and Pinkie and Shy took Twilight away by her hand and led her away from our battleground. "Now without any more distractions, I'll end you" I said, as I augmented my Chaos energy to flail erratically around me in a sort of aura. "Ready bros?" I asked, as Orange and Green did the same.

"Yeah!" They replied. "LET'S DO THIS!" We yelled, a brotherly bond evident in our eyes and a heroic appearance apparent from our defiant pose. We struck as one unit to the head of Tirek, with a kick and bounced back together and then ran forward and hit Tirek dead in the gut. We backed off again till we knew what he was going to do and his reaction.

"Pretty good, runts now it's my turn!" He said, as he charged up negative energy at us and we dodged it.

"Is that all you got?" I said, surprised that he sucked so badly at hitting us.

"Wasn't aiming at you!" He said, smirking, still perplexed at what he was trying to do we waited, bad idea as we were sudden struck by the energy in the back. It didn't hurt since we were composed of the stuff.

"Like we were saying, that all you got?" We rose not a single scratch on us.

"I wasn't trying to kill you I knew that wouldn't kill you I just want to talk" He replied calmly.

"You've got 5 minutes" I said, relaxing my breath.

"Thank you, think about this for a minute, what do you owe Twilight that you're willing to put your life on the line for her? And think about it she's fighting for Harmony, A foolish dream if nothing else, let me ask you this. What is the point of fighting for peace and good when there will always be someone to disrupt it and destroy the peace? You can only stop them if you become chaotic yourself, if you're willing to do what a supposed hero is supposed to do then you know that to rid the world of evil you have to use evil and liberate the evil of its life to ensure it cannot hurt anyone else." Tirek said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"That's not true to become evil to fight evil means that you truly have become a monster, and why do I fight? Because I want to fight for a dream that seems unreachable, to make sure lives aren't thrown away, plus living in a world of chaos means that you yourself are at risk of death every day, in that world there are no rules to stop anyone doing anything, in a world of peace and harmony you can chase your dreams and make them a reality, and you don't have to live in fear of your own life being taken." I replied.

"But what happens when your dreams are that of evil, not everyone is pure of heart like you, they dream of so much and in many cases they dream of doing evil intent" He responded.

"That's why we have to rise up and we have to set an example for the people on how to act" I countered.

"In any case your 5 minutes are up" Jade said.

"Well what do you know they are, I guess it's time for me leave and I'll leave you with a parting gift" Suddenly Lightning showed up out of nowhere and was poised to attack. "Bye bye" Tirek said as he also charged alongside Lightning.

"Oh crap" I said, now hoping that Sonic could pick up the pace a bit more.

**Sonic's POV**

"Dash, can you actually fight?" I asked, concerned if I had taken her prematurely without even checking her fighting skills.

"I took Karate for 5 years Sonic I can handle this" She replied.

"Ok anyway they're up on that hill so last chance to back out?" I smirked,

"I'll back out when I'm dead!" She replied, whilst a smirk that rivalled mine appeared on her face.#

"Hmm cool" I said as we blasted off straight to the centre of the party.

So it seems that Sonic and Rainbow Dash are gonna be facing off against Lightning all I can say is it seems that they'll "Never Turn Back" whilst they are gonna show Lightning "What they're made of" and become "Sonic Heroes" whilst delivering a "Sonic Boom" to Tirek's plans and maybe show the girls "His World". Ok I'll stop with the Sonic songs puns, Just Kidding "Catch me if you can" and don't forget to Comment, Favourite and suggest ways in which I could make this better. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna deal with the haters outside my house, I'mma just grab my Blades of Chaos and start creating Chaos. Bring it on Bitches! *Runs outside to kill haters*.


	9. Maurice Strum, Death of Speed

**Sonic POV**

As we neared the battlefield I couldn't stop but think about how Lightning was hypnotized by these guys since he should've been protected by the chaos energy that composes his form, that is unless these guys know how to utilise chaos or negative energy too. I would find out soon or later but to be on the safe side I'll confront them in my super form.

"We're nearly there Maurice , you can back out anytime you want to, and you know I won't think any less of you" Rainbow mocked.

" Yeah but I don't wanna this guy'll go down super easy with me around you, just do me a favour, don't become a damsel in distress for me to save" I said, my mouth stretching to grin of manic proportions.

Before she could respond I blasted off straight to the battle field leaving her in my dust and I stopped directly in front of the group the girls being taken of their feet by my sudden entrance. "Yo Twilight you attract some of the ugliest guys to you but judging from what my bro told me he's not here to give you a box of chocolates or a rose he's probably here to hurt you so I would advise you get out of here whilst me and my bro's handle this, right bros?"

I said, my eyes gazing to my clones and their smirks matched mine, "Yeah!" They yelled defiantly, not wasting my time talking to the horned dude right in front of us, who I assumed had to be Tirek we dashed forward, fire burning in our eyes as our adrenaline shot through the roof even though we were risking our lives, we were having the time of our lives.

We all charged forward towards our target, fire in our eyes, We jumped up into the air coming down with an axe kick to Tirek's head. Unfortunately, he blocked before we could strike him. "Hm, it seems this guy isn't just boring speeches after all" Tang said as we flipped back in unison and lifted our head to face Tirek again.

"I know, you'd think he would've taken over the world if he could at least block an attack from us, but hey he's probably not from here so it's cool" Crimson said cockily. We sprinted at Tirek, reaching the sound barrier instantly and delivering several hundred punches to Tirek, all with the added force of around 200 tons of TNT exploding in his face, because of our gathered momentum. He, to say the least was a freaking tank and kept taking everything we threw at him like it was a walk in the park to stop.

"Guys stop attacking we're not hurting him because he's flowing with negative energy, he's immune to whatever we throw at him, we gotta go super!" I said, sensing that Tirek was indeed an energy manipulator, like us.

"I hate to tell you but we need the chaos emeralds to do that" All my clones, said keeping close to me to allow only me to hear what they were saying.

"Guys we just gotta change the wavelength of the negative energy in our hair and we'll be able to change to our super forms" I explained.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Crimson asked, "We gotta have some sort of positive energy source to drain" He added.

"Yeah that would be me" I said, looking around to the shocked faces of my clones.

"No Maurice, that could be fatal to you" Crimson objected, like he did back in our world.

"Don't worry about me and my energy we serve the people first, our desires come second you should know that Crimson" I replied, severity falling of my lips.

"OK! I'm ready if you are" Tang said, defiantly, raising his right hand to get ready to absorb the energy from Me, He still thought I was crazy though. I was fully charged with negative energy in my hair now how were they going to gain positive energy from a negative source?

I think you can already tell how, I started cooling my breath to the point where it seemed as though I wasn't breathing at all, I felt myself connect with my negative energy and it felt cold, like the sort of cold from a breeze, I twitched as my energy started changing in polarity and they started to change to positive chaos energy cells, my hair started to gain a gold coloring ,since this was this world's interpretation of my super-state.

As I finished my transformation I saw that Tirek's expression turned from a silent laugh to a shocked whimper at my form.

"What's the matter Tirek like you've seen a ghost" I laughed.

"How is that possible? No-one is can be filled with positive and negative energy!" He said, obviously confused at my sudden change.

"Let me explain, I'm totally filled with Negative energy and I thought to myself that I should be able to turn that negative energy into positive energy, I kept trying to focus on my own energy and eventually I found I could manipulate it to become positive but for negative little guys like you my power is poison, so in that case I think I'll give you one last chance to give up or you can fight a losing battle" I said, calmness showering me.

"Hmm well played, hero, I must commend on your manipulating nature, you like to talk to resolve issues instead of rushing in head first into things, hmm ironic for someone so fast, in any case I guess I have no choice but to surrender" He replied, no sympathy on his lips, I decided to make sure he couldn't use his negative energy powers so I approached him and placed my hand on his chest and started to drain him of his energy, but that was very foolish.

**Crimson POV**

"What is he doing?" The girls asked.

"He's draining Tirek of his energy and is going to release it as soon as he absorbs it all" I replied.

"He can do that?" Twilight asked,

" He's not the only one Twilight" I said, flashing a toothy grin her way and hoped she picked up on the 'Subtle' hinting about who had his abilities too, but why is Sonic always the subject of the matter? He's weaker than me in terms of Power output but then again I am the chaos embodiment of Power, so that's no surprise, but what came next was. I only saw a flash and within a minute I saw Sonic actually losing his coloring, but that could only mean one thing, he was being drained,

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and started grinding his teeth in pain, I rushed forward, but was too slow to save him, and his body fell to the floor, at that moment I couldn't believe it, had he killed Sonic?

I would get my answer soon enough. I stared at his lifeless corpse for what seemed like years and finally felt a burning rage flow through my veins, I charged Tirek in blind fury, ready to make that bastard pay ' cause this time Sonic couldn't come back.

"You Monster, he spared you, he could've saved you from your energy, and you backstab his kindness by killing him!" I screamed, in a raging fury.

"Are you talking about that miserable corpse on the floor, in my opinion he deserved it, he would dare mock me and believe I, the Mighty Tirek would surrender to such a pitiful runt, he deserved it, he was too soft… Ahh but you don't have his weakness you have no problem killing to get the job done, I admire you, your almost like me" He said, no heart on his words.

"Shut up I'm nothing like you, you use people, and you don't care who gets in your way!" My hair started to turn to a fiery red that had orange highlighted streaks.

"What's happening to him?" The girls said, as they held their hands up to their faces to stop the incoming wind of the tornado aura, I was emitting.

**Jade's POV**

"He's losing it!" I yelled and created a chaos shield to prevent the girls from being blown away,

"SONIC!" I heard Rainbow Dash cry, I felt for her, she had found someone she could sympathize with and that person had been blown away, almost by the thorns of the past,

"Crimson! Stop!" I yelled to which he turned his head to me.

"He just killed Sonic in case you couldn't tell!" He retorted, I knew that, that was clear to see as bright as day but I could sense Sonic's life energy was still present.

"He's still alive!" I told him, hoping to calm his rage.

"It seems you two have some family issues to address I'll depart for my dimension then, Goodbye, Mongrels" Tirek Laughed as he left through a portal to his dimension, leaving me to deal with Red, who was charging right at me his hand closed to a angered fist, directed right at my face, I brought my hand up to my face and clasped his fist into my hand,

"He got away because of you!" Red said, bloodlust evident in his voice

. "Red, calm down, we need to get Sonic back to the place and make sure that we can get Lightning back" I protested.

"Yeah get Lightning, the deadweight back!" He mocked, my temper reaching its limit.

"Shut up and focus, we've gotta get Sonic to the house and make sure he's ok and we gotta protect the girls" I responded.

"Fine!" Red responded, his hair turning back to Red of the dark hue.

"Ok… Now let's get the girls and ourselves out of here" I said.

When we got back to the house Sonic was still unconscious and I could feeling his life energy spiking.

"I could've got Sonc back if you had just let me take out Tirek" Red complained.

"Shut up Red! , Right now I don't have time for your stupid complaints" I replied, no compassion from my tone.

"Can you tell us what in Equestria is going on? Who are you? Why are you here? And how can you do what you do?" Twilight asked.

"Ok we'll start with you, who was that guy?" I asked since she obviously knew him.

"His name is Tirek and he nearly destroyed my world, He's the embodiment of darkness in Equestria, which is my home dimension and home in general. He tried to take over 5 years ago but we stopped him using the most powerful form of Harmony,Which is a force that keeps our world in check, We used something known as bearer forms, it allowed us to defeat him with ease, we thought that was all we had to deal with… boy were we wrong. I don't know how he got to this dimension but I do know that this means he must've taken over Equestria and most likely imprisoned my sister rulers, that being ; Princess Cadence, Princess of the Crystal Empire, Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun, and Princess Luna, Princess of the Moon. They are most likely captured and in the equestrian dungeons".

She answered, my brain taking no time processing the information. "So that explains Mister Tall, Dark and Evil but what about Chrysalis?" I asked.

"She is the Queen of the Changelings, a race long thought extinct, they feed of the love and emotions of people and use that as a power source, which leaves the drained person, devoid of emotions" She explained.

"Hmm ok, well I have no reason to hide it from you so I tell you who we really are" I replied. "We are not from this dimension, same as you but we come from a place called Mobius, where the inhabitants are anthropomorphic animals, who walk, talk, breathe and can walk on two feet, we, or more specifically, he is a species of hedgehog and we aren't actually brothers at all. We are all clones of Maurice" I said, pointing to my creator.

"I heard Crimson call him Sonic, why did you do that?" Twilight and the girls questioned.

"That is Maurice's real name, Sonic 'Maurice' Hedgehog, or Sonic the Hedgehog as he is known around the world." I replied.

"Known around the world, like a superhero of some kind?" Rainbow asked, still darting her eyes, occasionally towards Sonic, obviously worried about his safety.

"Yeah, not *Like* a Superhero of some kind, He is a one of a kind Superhero" I corrected.

"What are you doing here?" Rarity asked.

"We are here to stop one of Sonic's greatest enemies and closest friend, Dr Eggman "I replied, expecting a small chuckle to emit from them due to the name, but not a single person laughed, they kept the sense of severity about them.

"Eggman once came under the name Kintobor or Kint to Sonic, the two were a sign of brothers, trusting each other with their lives. Sonic had always had his natural speed in his world and even without his enhancement he can still move faster than light to an exponential rate, he continues to get faster, and eventually he'll reach a point where Light is his minimum speed and he'll exert enough kinetic energy destroy solar system's with his speed, but Kint understood that and knew that Sonic would eventually be too powerful for anyone, And not only did he notice this, but G.U.N did too. G.U.N is a peace-keeping organization in our world dedicated to preserving life, but they are just as infamous for creating weapons, Sonic being one of the projects, Kint and Sonic were kept in the dark about what their superiors wanted, Only Kint was brought up to speed, Kint refused to make Sonic a Chaos Weapon, He loved Sonic too much to have him be ripped off his humanity, G.U.N though persuaded Kint to change Sonic, When they brought up Kint's past with his great-grandfather Gerald Robotnik and didn't want Kint to become a failure like his grandfather, Kint gave in and decided to make Sonic into the most powerful person in any dimension and also to make him a living power source." I explained, hoping that they could guess what happened next.

"So Sonic is a Chaos Weapon and a power source?" Twilight asked.

"Yes he got exposed to a deadly amount of Negative Chaos Energy that should've killed him but instead made his quills infused with Negative Energy, which made him the perfect weapon, Kint later on became consumed by Negative Energy and ever since, Sonic's been trying to cure him" I answered.

"Cure him?" Appplejack asked.

"Yes... Sonic wishes to get his life back, that includes his friend, Don't get him wrong he loves being a hero but he hates how that constantly reminds of the one person he was never able to save, he believed by draining Robotnik of his Negative Energy that Kint would come back from Kint being the positive side of Robotnik, He failed, or so he thought, As recently Robotnik actually saved Sonic in his latest adventure, he thought that meant that Kint was starting to resurface in the mind of Robotnik. After Sonic's adventure on Angel Island and the time he had fought Chaos, the God of Destruction Sonic wanted to gain more control of his chaos powers, So he went to the Master Emerald Shrine and began training with Chaos to enhance his abilities, Chaos became like a new Kint for Sonic and when their training was done, Sonic was still trying other Chaos Powers including one where he could clone himself, which we are the end result of, Sonic had only ever used us two times before we came to your dimension, Once after he had defeated Shadow, a hedgehog who looks likes Sonic only he has black fur and red streaks he had chaos powers too and still does, mind you and once before coming to your dimension he saved his friends, needless to say to summon us puts a strain on his body, if the strain becomes too much or he loses his Chaos energy completely he will die" I said.

"So why are just standing here whilst he's in between life and death" Red commented, much to my annoyance.

"Ok Red you go into his brain to help him get back, oh yeah that's right we can't" I responded, shutting him up, "The most we can do is hope and pray he comes back."


	10. Maurice Strum, Normal Kid Almost

**Inside Sonic's Mind (Sonic's POV)**

"Huh, where am I?" I asked into the darkness. I saw a blackened figure in the void of this dark place, "Hello? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, again.

"It's good to see you again old friend" The figure called out in the darkness.

"Old friend?" I said, puzzled at the name, the figure gave me.

"Yeah it's me Maurice, it's nice to see you again" Kint said, taken aback, as he came forward to a light and where my eyes could identify him, I felt my throat gain a lump and my eyes starting soaking with tears at seeing my big bro, and my best friend.

"W-why are y-y-you here?" I asked, my lips mumbling my speech,

"I'm here to tell you to give up" Kint replied.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, perplexed at the sight in front of my eyes.

"I mean give up on trying to get me back Maurice or should I call you Sonic, that's what your 'brothers' and friends call you right?" He asked me.

"I hate being called either, Sonic reminds me of the false personality I've put up to forget about you, and being called Maurice reminds me I was too slow to save you". I replied.

"Sonic, Maurice you couldn't have stopped what happened but you have to live with what happened and move on, I'm not worth it, whatever made us as tight as brothers in the past is not relevant, you need to be a true hero and do what's right and I know that's not what you want, you want life to go back to how it was before you got your powers" He told me, I nodded my head in response. "Sonic if you truly want things back to the way they were then you'll never stop fighting, I know you'll never give up, but promise me this, keep fighting the good fight if for no-one else at least for me otherwise when you die I'll never forgive you" He said, light started flooding the void of darkness, which I had deduced was my mind. "Promise me, Maurice!" He said, sternness in his voice.

"I promise," I said before being whisked back into the physical world.

**Equestria (Rainbow Rocks World Jade's POV)**

"He's back," I said, feeling Sonic's life force return,

"How would you know that?" Crimson asked, suspiciously,

"Because green, or white is the color of life and that gives me the ability to sense life forces, even without that I can sense his energy since he is connected to me due to our colors being the same, so take your pick of how I know" I replied, cockily, and I headed to Sonic's room.

"Where am I?" Sonic yawned, each of his words being elongated and slurred due his sudden awakening from slumber. "Welcome back to the world of the living Maurice," I said, calmly.

"Wait I died?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Tirek reversed your energy draining technique and drained you of all of your negative energy from your body, right now you're not Sonic, the chaos weapon, you're Sonic, Normal Kid" I explained, Sonic tried to use his non-existent chaos energy and was shocked to find I was right.

"Oh no," Sonic said, urgency and panic in his voice.

"What?" I asked,

"If Tirek really does have my power then he can destroy Dimensions without even thinking, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" He yelled, wind churning around his hands, he brought them down and it created a wind shockwave throughout the house.

"Calm down Sonic what will the girls think about you?" I asked he relaxed, but then talked sternly at me a show of an angered expression on his face.

"What were you thinking bringing girls here? And I'm sorry about getting angry, but YET AGAIN, I'M responsible for this!" Sonic screamed, very oddly, since Sonic was usually so cool, calm and collected.

"Sonic calm down, first off, the girls deserve to know and second, you couldn't of prevented this, you were in a close to death experience and you were trying to be peaceful about the situation, if I was in the same position I wouldn't regret the choices I made because that's what I would do because I'm me" I said, refusing to stand down against Sonic.

"You'd do that... yeah right?" Sonic laughed,

"I know more about you than you think Sonic, I've searched your memories, you and me have a lot more in common than you like to admit, because I'm your original color, back before I was created you were peaceful, laid-back and liked just having a good time with people, you never liked to see anyone get hurt and that experience in the past is why you changed, You are no longer Maurice Hedgehog, You're acting like Sonic the Hedgehog, the insecure hero with a hell of a lot of angst that he tries to hide" I said, giving him a reality check.

" I've got to stop Tirek now, the more we wait the more the concentration of Negative energy will get higher inside his body to the point where he won't be able to control it" He retorted.

"Then just rest, we will deal with Tirek, you can't harm him with your non-existent power,of," I said, truth and concern apparent in my voice. "Besides this is what wanted near your whole life, for things to be the way they were before" I added.

"But I can't just…" He was about to say before Crimson knocked him out, his eyes fluttering before closing. "Seriously he only just woke up and you knock him out straight away" I said, looking over to Crimson who just shrugged, no sympathy in his expression, "We're doing this for him and we're doing it to make sure he doesn't have to always carry the weight of the world on his shoulders" Crimson replied.

"So everyone ready?" I asked. "Yes we're ready to go" the girls replied. "Wait…Goodbye Sonic" Rainbow said, tears falling down her face, as she placed her lips on Sonic's forehead and released herself as quick as she stayed. "Now I'm ready," Rainbow said. "Ok here we go," I said as I conjured a portal to Mobius. I took one last look at my bro, one thought to rush through my brain, _Goodbye Bro._

**The next morning (No POV)**

"Ugh I must've taken one heck of a beating, I wonder where my bro's are" Sonic asked, holding his head not sure of what had happened before he'd woken.

"Crimson! Lightning! Jade! Tang!" Sonic yelled around the house to the response of nothing but the wind.

"Hm, weird where are they?" Sonic wondered. "Well no sense in worrying about that now," Sonic said, out loud. _Hmm…. Might as well get ready for school, maybe the girls would've seen the guys, wait what am I thinking I could just sense their kinetic energy around the world….ok where are you guys?_

Sonic thought as he placed his hand on the ground and tried to sense for his missing brothers energy but couldn't find them which could only mean that, The memories of the past night came back to him, rushing like a flood of water, and what happened, he was knocked out by Crimson and was told of his lack of power. _Oh yeah I remember I got knocked out… I got knocked out by Crimson, but what happened to the girls?_ Sonic wondered, grabbing his school bag and storing a whole bunch of Bits in the bag alongside his School stuff, and he headed to the city.

**In the city**

_Where did he or they go? I'll ask the girls later when I can but right now I need to… wait is that Vinyl? _Sonic pondered, stopping to a complete halt and looking over to his right as he saw that Vinyl was indeed right beside him at a café, having tea and a breakfast with Octavia. Sonic moved closer as to talk with her and saw her turn her face to his and immediately her face brightened and a smile was clear as day, appearing on her skin and it genuinely made sonic feel a lot lighter and less stressed than he had previously been. "Hey Maurice!" Vinyl said calling Sonic over with wave of her hand. "How have you been?" She asked, compassion pouring from her face.

"I've been fine, nothing too bad, I know this must sound random but have you seen Twilight or her group of friends today?" I asked, hoping she'd ask with no suspicion on why he asked, it worked and she answered with a resounding no, which allowed Sonic to understand what had happened last night, he had been knocked out and his clones and the girls left for a different dimension leaving Sonic behind as a way of keeping him safe. Sonic hated feeling useless to anyone and nearly started to tear up in front of Vinyl when he suddenly stopped himself and wiped his eyes slyly. "Thanks anyway, I'm just coming to the city to buy myself a good electric guitar," Sonic said, to make it seem like any other normal day.

"Cool, I can recommend some to you" Vinyl replied.

"Hey am I just a prop on stage for nobody to notice?" Octavia whined.

"Sorry not at all Miss Octavia," Sonic said, in a humble tone to make sure she could tell he gave her his utmost respect. "How have been anyway Miss Octavia?" Sonic asked.

"No need for such formality Maurice, I've been fine, I've certainly been blown away with your performance yesterday, absolutely marvellous were the words that were buzzing in my head as I thought of your performance" Octavia replied.

"Thanks, but that was nothing special really" Sonic replied, a blush coming across his face as his modesty shone through.

"Aww you're so cute when you're modest," Vinyl said, her eyelids fluttering towards Sonic his blush growing even larger. Vinyl saw that and started giggling slightly.

"Well anyway it was nice talking to you, I'm gonna head to the music store to pick up a guitar," Sonic said.

"I'm coming too, y'know "Vinyl stated, running up to Sonic and linking arms with him and pulling him to the Music store. "The first thing you need to know about having a guitar is that it supposed to reflect you…" Vinyl started as she got further away from Octavia.

"Well I think I'll leave Maurice in the capable hands of my protégé," Octavia said, out loud, whilst being handed her breakfast and at once started devouring it with surprisingly bad table manners.

**With Vinyl and Sonic**

"… and you have to have that certain flair when you hold your guitar treat it like a baby but don't cradle it, show it some attitude, the audience really loves that" Vinyl continued.

"Ok, ok miss guitar expert, whatever happened to the days where you could go into a music store and people didn't constantly give you a history lesson on guitars" Sonic replied, raising his voice slightly.

"Sorry it's just that I want to be as successful as you can be" Vinyl replied, in such a cheery manner that Pinkie would get jealous.

"Yeah if I need to learn things like that I'll call you, aren't you going to school anyway?" Sonic asked, perplexed as to why she spent so much time with him if she was a student at school.

"Oh yeah your right sorry we'll continue later see ya," Vinyl said, running out of school at a speed that even impressed Sonic.

"Hmm she can really run when she needs to" Sonic laughed.

"Hello? How are you? My name is Lyra I own this shop" She said, coming from the back room of her shop.

"It's nice to meet you Lyra, I'm looking for good quality Acoustic and Electric Guitar" Sonic replied, a smile that matched hers on his face.

"Well you've come to the right place, come with me" She directed by pulling her hand to her ear and pulling it forward to signal him to come forward.

"Well here it is, The Stringshocker electric guitar coming to around 200 bucks and the Acoolistic Guitar with a high price of around 150 bucks ," Lyra told Sonic.

"Cool here you go," Sonic said as he handed her enough money for each, and took his electric guitar, whilst standing the acoustic guitar up.

"Ok, thank you oh and alongside those you also get an amplifier and a Microphone" Lyra said.

"Thanks I'll come for that in 5 seconds once I get these to my house" Sonic responded, Lyra looked at him a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ok well you can come back later for it," She said.

"Nah I think I'll bring all of the stuff home" Sonic replied and blasted off to his house with his newly acquired guitars, though grabbing his Electric Guitar and bringing it alongside the bag it was in. He came back in seconds and then took the microphone before she could speak and then decided to finally get his amp from her. "That's the last piece right?" Sonic asked,

Lyra was frozen to the spot and all that could be heard was a quiet"Yeah" escape from Lyra's lips.

"Cool thanks" Sonic said, grabbing the amp box and started to head to school.

**At School**

Sonic placed his amp down in the guitar room, and started heading to the Common Room to maybe be on his own with really no one paying him any attention. When he got there he found that the room was practically overflowing with students. He sat down at a table with people he'd never met before as to think over the scenario in his head. Why would they go and leave him in this dimension? He guessed they wanted to keep him safe. Sonic actually felt a hint of anger, he knew he wouldn't be able to help them and that made him mad, he felt angry at the fact he couldn't help and he hated feeling useless to anyone, but especially to his friends, it made him feel like he was just some normal guy who is unable to help or be a hero, even though Sonic was contempt with being mostly normal he hated how he couldn't fight off Eggman or anything from this dimension or any other. He hated that feeling, as he constantly sulked on the table, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to his right to see Vinyl there, smilling and still wearing her shades like always, "Yo sulky mc sulk sulk, why so down?" Vinyl laughed, to which Sonic did too if ever so slightly.

"Just… thinking about things" Sonic replied, his voice low and steady in delivery.

"Oooooh thinking about me? You're sweet but you just had to ask me out and I would've easily accepted" Vinyl teased, laughing with clear joy in her voice, Sonic finding her shot at him pretty funny started laughing again and his mind was completely cleared of his previous thoughts.

"Fine I was thinking about you and how cute your face is, you happy?" Sonic replied, a smirk coming across his face. She smirked, her lips embellished to the point of looking like cartoony fake lips, she snuck a smooch onto Sonic's cheeks leaving him laughing, he looked at her knowing that she cared about Sonic and she was obviously important to him, since he cracked jokes around her, which he only did with close friends like Tails etc. "Well anyway we should get ready for second period, which is PE, cool" Sonic said.

"Maybe I can be your partner, partner?" Vinyl laughed. The bell rang and they headed to PE.

**In the PE Gym**

Sonic and Vinyl entered the PE room, in their PE attire (Sonic has a blue short sleeved top and shorts with his original shoes, Vinyl has black sweatpants with a white tank top, complimented by purple and black shoes with music symbols in the centre of the shoes).

"Ok, Maurice since you are the highest ranked athelete in our school we want you to join up with the Wonder-Bolts group, which includes; Spitfire, Soarin and Lightning Dust," Mr Will said, pointing to Sonic's new group. Spitfire having hearts in her eyes at the sound of the word being given that he would join up with their group, and Lightning Dust casting him a frowning expression, which displayed her obvious distrust in him.

"Ok teach" Sonic replied going to join up with his new friends.

"….." Spitfire was frozen to the spot, slightly drooling at the sight of Maurice passing her by, he looked over at her and smiled to which she fainted, Sonic found it funny how over the top she was, but as he walked he was constantly watched by Lightning Dust. _I don't trust that guy, sure he's the fastest out of all of us but he doesn't seem normal. _Lightning Dust thought as she went up to him to talk. Both of them stopped in front of each other, waiting to see what the other would do.

"My name's Lightning Dust, I'd say it was nice to meet you… If I wasn't so unsure about you" She said, adding her displeasure on the last sentence.

"I'm not anything bad, but I guess you can't just take my word for it right? I gotta prove myself, anyway where are we going Soarin?" Sonic asked, as they started walking behind him as he headed out of the doors of the school.

"We're going to train since we're the best athletes around, follow my lead, and don't fall behind" Soarin replied, as he blasted off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake, Lightning soon followed alongside Sonic and Spitfire. _I wonder where he is taking me. I'll find out soon enough _Sonic thought as he lifted Spitfire into his arms bridal style and ran faster and faster until BOOM! And away he went running on the breeze to join his newfound friends.


	11. Maurice Strum Normal Kid Almost 2

**Maurice Strum, Normal Kid Almost 2**

Sonic and Spitfire were racing around like a madman, and madwoman possessed, both not showing any fear on their faces, but instead they started laughing manically as they passed Lightning Dust and caught up with Soarin easily, looking at him a smile that could only be described as the most cocky smile ever made, as they started to slow down Sonic placed Spitfire down to the ground.

"So what are we here to do then Soarin?" Sonic asked, looking back over to smirk directly at Soarin, to which he gave him a smirk that looked identical, as though the two were rivals and had known each other for a long time.

"Well put simply we're here to get better at using our speed and our athletic ability to put on shows for the school" Soarin replied.

"Sounds like it could be awesome" Sonic replied.

"Oh it'll be so much more awesome if you help too" Spitfire said, still staring at Sonic, love lust evident in her voice and eyes.

"Ok rookie can you elevate yourself with air currents?" Lightning asked.

"Sure, I'll do you one better by flying" Sonic cockily responded.

"Ok then show us" Lightning responded, doubtful that Sonic, or Maurice as she knew him could actually fly, but what came next blew her mind, he actually was flying and no visible air was there under his feet or body.

"How are you doing that?" She asked, a gasp escaping her lips as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Easily, that's how, I've made very powerful but finite winds blow under my body, these have propelled my body of the ground, and I have to equalize the winds in every direction and it gives the illusion of flying" Sonic explained, "If I put a bit more force into the winds emitting from my legs and feet to the ground I can do this!" Sonic said as his body started rising higher and faster than before till eventually he started flying up into the higher atmosphere "WOOHOO!"

Sonic yelled out to the world as he sped faster and faster to the very edge of the planet's atmosphere. _Ok I can't go out into the higher regions of space or even out of the atmosphere, I'd need either my super form or a chaos emerald to do that. Well might as well see the reactions of my new friends. _Sonic thought as he turned around, but not before looking at the moon and the stars and being at such peace he almost wanted to sleep and dream on the bright stars he saw. He stopped the air that his hands and feet were emitting and immediately fell down to earth, though he kept an intense wind shield around his body to make sure he didn't burn up on re-entry. Sonic, not being one for fear, laughed as he thought to himself.

_Huston we have a UFH, what's that? Unidentified flying hedgehog/ human._ As he started to reach the height of a skyscraper he decided to engage his flying ability again only this time with less powerful winds. He stopped in the air and looked down at the people who all looked back at him with shocked faces. He laughed at it, he was used to that kind of reaction. "To infinity and beyond!" Sonic mockingly yelled as he started heading back to his friends and started to lower himself to the ground, in front of his newest friends all of them having the same shocked expression as the people who saw Sonic earlier had.

"You guys ok?" Sonic asked, knocking them on the head gently as he had come to the conclusion that he had yet again blown their minds. He waited five minutes before they started forming words in their mouths.

"T-that was incredible!" Soarin forced out, he wasn't out of breath but was instead left breathless by Sonic's display. "That was beautiful you were like a Pegasus without its wings" Spitfire said, as she kept her jaw agape by the sight of Sonic landing on the ground.

"Pegasus?" Sonic asked, genuinely confused about what creature she was talking about.

"Yes, Pegasus from Greek Mythology, Winged Horse who had the ability to fly" Spitfire explained.

"They were renowned for their grace" Lightning explained.

"Oh cool" Sonic replied.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Soarin asked.

"But that isn't using Speed or Athletic Abilities" Sonic replied, a smile appearing on his face, as he knew what was coming next.

"What the school doesn't know won't hurt them" Soarin responded, a smile on his face to compliment Sonic's.

"Ok first of, we, or more specifically you need to learn how to increase the force of your winds that you can project from your hands" Sonic said.

"How?" Lightning asked.

"Ok I need all of you to close your eyes and breathe in and out and think about flight" Sonic replied. They all stopped and, as instructed calmed themselves by breathing in and out and imagining themselves flying, Sonic approached Lightning first to talk to her with a calm voice.

"Ok breath in and out, and now start focusing on the winds around you and feel the wind wrapping around your body and legs and jump very slowly but don't leave the ground" Sonic replied, calmly. All of them calmed down and started to lift themselves off the ground but didn't let their feet leave the ground. When all of a sudden they felt their bones feel a release in tension and a rush of wind in their hands caused them to become startled at the sudden release of wind flowing out of their hands and upwards.

"You all have a connection to the wind even people not like us they can all do this, in any case turn your hands to the ground and let the wind flow to the ground and let it flow through your shoes too" Sonic egged on,

"I don't know if I can" Spitfire panicked

"Listen Spitfire I'm not gonna be mad at you for not getting it right I'm not a school teacher, but here listen to my voice if it helps" Sonic soothed, to which, Spitfire felt as though she was in heaven and didn't want Sonic's voice to cease as it calmed her to no end. "Feel the winds around your body, absorb it and allow it to flow through your body to your hands and feet" Sonic said, his voice as sweet as caramel to Spitfire. She was ready to leap on him if he kept talking to her so softly. Her body released all stress and at that moment she felt a full surge of wind flow through body and at that moment her body started feeling so light and almost as if she was walking on air. Her body started elevating without her knowing and when she was aware she felt so free.

"Maurice, I did it!" She celebrated.

"Yeah you did" Sonic said. "Alright you two let's see if you can do it too" Sonic said.

"I can't relax or feel the wind or anything. Why can't I feel it?" Soarin complained.

"You're having a mental block, something, somewhere and someone in your memories is stopping you" Sonic replied.

"Who I mean I haven't done anything bad to anyone or had a bad past what's preventing me from feeling the rush?" Soarin asked.

"Be truthful have you ever hurt anyone by any of the actions you've done?" Sonic questioned, not buying the statement Soarin made.

"I-I-I went out with Rainbow Dash for a time alright!" Soarin yells at Sonic. "And I'm guess it ended in heartbreak right?" Sonic said, flatly, no real sympathy in his voice.

"The problem is that I feel responsible for our break up" Soarin replied, sadly.

"You need to let that go of what happened then, has happened, no changing and you can't start wallowing in self-pity or the fact you have self-guilt to keep you angry most days" Sonic replied, bluntly, the honest truth stinging Soarin worse than any injury could.

"I-I just want things to go back to the way they were" Soarin replied, tears dripping from his face and the clouds starting to turn dark with the warning of rain.

"Ok I think we should get back to the school since it's about to rain" Sonic warned. All of his friends agreed and just as the rain began to pour they had made it to school.

"Mr Strum you had completely passed period 2 we will let you off with a warning but currently it is break-time so enjoy yourself indoors or in fact you can come with me to spend that time within detention!" Principal Luna bellowed as she was standing outside the school doors.

"See ya guys!" Sonic said before going up to Luna and she escorted him to the principal's office.

Though surprising they only really noticed Maurice's green hair at that moment, and Spitfire asked.

"Did anyone else notice he's an emerald? I swear he had blue hair" Spitifire asked, to which they all shook their heads in a negative fashion.

**Inside the Principal's Office**

"Now tell me, why were you late back to the school?" Luna asked.

"We lost track of time but that was because I taught Spitfire a new trick" Sonic replied.

"Oh, and what new trick would that be? Though I have to say do you perceive her to be a dog, you're not very gentlemanly in that respect" Luna responded.

" I taught her how to fly and second off I don't see her as a dog, to perceive her as such is completely ungentlemanly, she is a commarade first and foremost" Sonic, said, a mocking accent apparent in his last sentence.

"Watch your tongue with me Maurice" She replied, vexed eyes staring him down, to which he just laughed.

" Hm hehe, let me guess I have to show you respect otherwise I get a higher sentence right?" Maurice said, with a nonchalant notation in his voice.

"You understand how this works?" Luna asked, mockingly back, hoping to get under his skin.

"Yeah I understand, in any case I gotta eat my food I'm really starving can I go to the dinner hall and eat and then come back" Sonic asked.

"Fine, but you'd better come straight back!" Luna replied.

**At the dinner hall**

_Nice going Sonic got the teacher off your back and now to decide what to do. Either stay here or get out of here as soon as my brothers come back and just not go to school, so I'll need to find a reason to get kicked out. _Sonic thought coming to a table with no-one on it, which he found surprising to say the least, but then out of nowhere, he got smashed by a fist colliding with his face and sending him flying across the hall. He got back up to see a boy around his age or older in a country boy outfit, a boy with navy uniform and a boy with a sort of punk, meets cool appearance. "Where are our sisters?!"

They asked, to which Sonic was puzzled until he pieced together that these guys were trying to hurt him until he told them where their sisters had gone, of course he didn't actually know, he knew they had gone to another dimension with his brothers but didn't know where they went.

"I don't know. Waaait. You're Applejack's brother right? Big Mac or Macintosh to your friends right? You must be Shining Armour, Twilight's Brother Right? And you must be Spectrum? Weird name for someone related to Dash but ok" Sonic asked. "Yes we are...now let's ask you our question again, where are our sisters?!" They yelled so everyone heard. Sonic seeing no way out of this steeled himself for what could turn out to be a brawl.

**Another Chapter finished, tell me what you think and don't forget to favourite and support it by replying, additionally I'm changing the 5 year gap between this story and R.R (Rainbow Rocks to 2/3 years) I will make that change later maybe next week, also I will start making my side story which ties into this story now and you have until the end of that story to reply and give me your final vote for the pairing of the story, side note Spectrum is my own OC and additionally I will give drawings of the characters looks to my friend Mega343James to draw out for you, check out his channel for Halo videos and just general funny videos.**

**Also I will continue this story when the side story is finished, on a final note forgot to add a battle scene when the egg dragoon was unveiled I'll update this story to have the fight scene between them.**

**It looks like Sonic is in for it now, anyway this is Crimson Blur Signing off.**


	12. Raid on Equestria

**Chapter 14: Robotnik's revenge**

Sonic was stood in silence as the three boys had a look of rage, gleaming in their eyes. "Listen! Please! I don't know where they've gone, All I know is they've gone with my brothers." Sonic pleaded.

"LIES! WHERE ARE THEY!?" The boys asked again, now more enraged, and the fire of rage burning within their irises,

"Where is Rainbow Dash? Where is my Sister? Tell me!" Spectrum said, now grabbing Sonic by the collar of his shirt, and lifting him up to look directly into his eyes and see that he wasn't asking for pleas or sorry's, he was a brother on a mission and wouldn't let anyone stop him from getting his sister back.

"I don't know! Get OFF ME!" Sonic said, summoning winds to flow in through the windows at crazy speeds, to which Spectrum released his grip on Sonic and backed away. "Listen! I know that they've gone to another dimension but I don't know where" Sonic explained.

"That can't be right, if they were in their world of Equestria then they would've said goodbye, you're lying!" Big Macintosh said, as Sonic let his guard down, and as such Big Mac charged at him and barged him over to the floor.

_Then that means… _Sonic thought as he got back up, from the ground, truth be told Big Mac didn't hurt Sonic, but Sonic still grunted to make it seem as though he was still a normal kid, to which that facade dropped and crashed in front of him. "So you're from another dimension too?" Big Mac questioned. _Greeat Sonic why not just tell him about your clones too. _Sonic thought.

"…Yes, I'm from a different dimension, different from Twilight's, and I can't tell you any more than that I... I've got to go, don't worry I'll get her back, sorry Luna, sorry Celestia, I tried to live in a world that doesn't want me and in return I don't belong here anyway" Sonic said, to Luna, and Celestia had burst in moments ago to prevent a fight from breaking out. "And most of all I'm sorry about lying to you Vinyl, and for not telling you, I just didn't want you… or anyone to get involved in my mission and now my mission draws me away from this world… goodbye" Sonic said, as he sped off, a single tear of unhappiness dropping from his face.

As Sonic got to his house he placed his hand on the floor to try to sense Robotnik and almost immediately got a huge surge of kinetic energy, in a factory not too far away. "I hate to do this to all my friends in this dimension but I gotta get home" Sonic said out loud to himself, as he sped off in the direction of the energy signal.

**In Robotnik's Factory**

As Robotnik started fixing his Egghog robot he couldn't help but work with slight urgency, not because he was afraid of Sonic, more he was eager to unleash this newest machine on Sonic and destroy him, until he felt and all too familiar gust of wind, which raised the hairs on his body in anticipation. "You're never very subtle about your entrance are you Sonic? Maurice, whatever I should call you now" Robotnik laughed in a sadistic tone, hoping to get under Sonic's skin with that call-back to Sonic's less than stellar past.

"Ok Robotnik, you got me I'm not made of stone or have such a great past but come on! You should know that the same trick doesn't work twice, in any case I'm not here to fight… I'm here to… to make a deal" Sonic replied, being as direct as possible.

"Hmm? What's this? My number one nuisance is willing to make a deal? You must be very desperate" Robotnik said, a smirk, creeping onto his face.

"Yeah the deal is, you help me get these girls back to their dimension and we head back to Mobius on top I'll give you the Chaos emeralds, and we have one last fight to end our sad saga, which has going on since I was 9" Sonic said, no jokey demeanor or tone coming from his lips, for a rare moment, Sonic was being serious.

" Hmm it must be serious, you've never requested something like this from me, even down to threatening the well-being of Mobius, fine… only one problem, there is no way to get back without Chaos energy and since the Chaos Emeralds are back on Mobius we have no way to get back" Robotnik explained.

"I'll be the power source, I may not have my Chaos Powers anymore and lost my link to chaos energy…" Sonic began

"Wait!? You lost your chaos powers and your link to chaos energy!?" Robotnik interrupted.

"…Yes, It got taken by a guy called Tirek from my friend, Twilight's world, in any case how come you didn't recognize me before when I was in the street? When your lame robot was tearing up the city?" Sonic asked, perplexed at how Robotnik didn't recognize him before.

"Seems like your friend Kint has more power than I originally thought, he had enough fight in him to mess with my brain, you see usually I'm the dominant personality but he made one last strike against my brain, due to the sudden fight in my brain I couldn't piece our history together" Robotnik explained.

"So Kint's alive?" Sonic asked

"Yes, in my mind, but still we can't get to Mobius without using chaos energy" Robotnik stated.

"Are you forgetting something Robutnik?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Robotnik questioned, unsure of where Sonic was going with this point.

"You are a person who can harness Chaos energy, you are, for lack of a better term, my friend just swarming with negative energy" Sonic simply said

"How do I bring it out then?" Robotnik pondered.

"I know I'm going to regret this but… think of death, destruction and negative things, and also think of Mobius and ruling it, just like the chaos emeralds that turn thoughts into power your thoughts turn into energy as well" Sonic explained.

Robotnik paused and held out his hands and started to imagine negative images flowing through his brain and noticed his hands starting to glow with black energy, "This is incredible, this is what it's like for you every day? Why have you never ever tried to rule the world with this power?!" He asked Sonic, to which Sonic just glared at him almost torn between smiling for thinking his nemesis had some actual good in him, but then glared at him with a serious look adorning his features.

"I'm a hero, not a tyrant. Ruling over the world is something Scourge would do, I'm not him, and never will be, so don't ask me that again" Sonic said, bluntly no laughter emanating from his voice.

"Ok 'uptight hero' what's next?" the bloated man asked.

"OK first off try to feel the energy almost flow off your fingers and start clenching your hands together to condense the energy to be a physical energy and rotate your arm to create a portal to Mobius, remember think of Mobius to go to it" Sonic instructed, to which Robotnik immediately followed Sonic's comand to the letter and within a few minutes the portal was made.

"Ok now let's get them back" Sonic said.

"Hm, I'm surprised you're trusting me so easily, y'know I could easily betray you" Robotnik said, bringing up the paradox of a hero trusting a villain.

"You're my only chance of getting the girls back, I… I may not be able to trust you but I can't just do nothing whilst Tirek uses my power on Mobius" Sonic replied

"Tirek is not in your dimension, blue hero…ngh, he's in ours" A wounded creature moaned, coming out of the shadows, to reveal itself to be a creature made out of other animals, like a goat, a bear, a chicken and a dragon, he quickly lost consciousness and past out.

"He's from Twilight's world he's hurt real bad, we gotta help him" Sonic said, as he felt the creature's kinetic energy pattern.

"Leave him, he's dead weight, and he'll be dead anyway, we can't do anything for him regardless, so waste your time with him, I'm going to be focusing on the mission at hand and you either join me or our short lived truce is over and I'll leave you in this world" Robotnik threatened.

"NO! NO way am I letting you go, we either go together to Mobius or we heal this guy, go to Twilight's dimension, and take down Tirek! So if you want to go, then fine go! I'm going to get this guy healed and find another way to get to Twilight dimension and then get my powers back, and save the world from whatever is going on there". Sonic said, not backing down and his voice rising to challenge his nemesis in authority.

"Fine we'll go to get your powers back, but what about your friends?" Robotnik laughed, under his breath.

"There is no imminent threat bigger right now then Tirek since he's got my powers and is learning how to use them, if he gains full control he'll be able to destroy dimensions without so much as batting an eye" Sonic explained.

"Ok good plan so far, how do we wake up this pathetic mesh of flesh?" his enemy asked.

"All we can do now is wait, I'll bring some supplies and get us ready to go, you probably don't want anything to eat anyway but we gotta get this guy some food, he's pretty beat up, see you in a few minutes" Sonic answered before blasting off to the store.

"Hm, pathetic fool, his mercy is going to get him killed one of these days, almost did from Tirek, but whatever, once we fight on Mobius I'll kill him and take over the worlds."

**20 minutes later**

"What took you so long?" Robotnik questioned.

"Just trying to figure out what to get, since I don't know this guy's diet" Sonic replied

"I think he's coming too anyway, so that food was a waste" his foe laughed.

"Ugh… Where am I?" The creature asked.

"You're in another dimension from your one, you know Twilight Sparkle?" Sonic asked.

"The princess! Is she ok?" The creature asked.

"To my knowledge, yes she's ok being alongside my clones" Sonic answered.

"In any case what's your name?" Robotnik sternly asked.

"Discord, I'm the embodiment of Chaos and Disharmony in my world, though 5 years ago I guess you could say I reformed, more focusing on the power of friendship and love" Discord explained.

At this point, Robotnik was crying with laughter on the floor. "Ooh ha-ha! That's rich, an embodiment of Chaos turning away from his initial programming, oh I think you and metal would get along just fine, and you, going all lovey dovey over some girls who have done nothing to benefit you? You are a highly illogical miss match" Robotnik said, rolling on the floor laughing.

**If you're a brony that moment probably stung more than it should have. (Anyway back to the story.)**

"Shut up ' Eggman' " Sonic laughed, as his enemy started to lose his cool at being mocked by his nickname again. "In any case Discord, How did you get here?" Sonic asked, focusing on the task at hand.

"Well…" Discord began.

**Flashback 1 week ago**

"**Princess, Crystal Kingdom has fallen, Cadence and Shining Amour have been captured, Tirek and Chrysalis' army are approaching fast, they will be here within a few days as they to prepare to take Canterlot" Discord explained.**

"**What of the Main Six?" Celestia, a white coated pony with an elegant horn and glistening tiara and symbol of the sun on her flank asked.**

"**I've tried to make contact but Tirek's influence is preventing me from leaving this dimension he can sense when I make a portal and he can cause an imbalance in the portal, which if I try to go through will harm me, sadly to say, we are on our own" Discord, said, sombrely, as to make it clear he had given up and was willing to still fight to the very end.**

"**What if we power the portal alongside you?" Luna, a purple pony with black blotches on her flank alongside a symbol asked.**

"**That could work but we have to act quickly and find a way to fuse our energies together" Discord, said his eyes beaming with hope again.**

"**We'll make it happen" Celestia said, beaming as to almost out do Discord.**

**2 days later**

"**Ok I think we've got it" Discord said, breathing heavily and showing signs of slight burns on his body from when the energies hadn't combined properly.**

"**Let's try this one last time!" Celestia declared in defiance, not about to have their world go to ruin.**

"**Let's do this Sister!" Luna stated, in a competitive state of defiance as her older sister. They began to force their energies out and started to solidify the energies around each other.**

"**Ok now we all must meld this energy in the same direction!" Discord said, as his hand started to physically grab the energy**

"**Right!" Both royal sisters agreed, as they joined Discord in grabbing the energy and rotating it in the same direction, only to be suddenly frightened by the sound of a skirmish below them in the entrance to the castle, which they immediately knew had to be Tirek, he was about to kill them and they were sitting ducks. This realization hit them all and all caused them to shiver in uncertainty at the risk they were taking.**

"**KEEP ROTATING THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Discord yelled, to which they nodded and kept rotating and focusing their energies into this portal. This was their last chance and if they didn't at least try this then they would not know if it could work.**

**Suddenly the throne room doors were thrown over their heads, and as they completed their portal they saw a devilish silhouette in the dust that had been created.**

"**Princess… Princess" The silhouette said, becoming larger and more menacing.**

"**Ok Celestia, Luna, when I charge you go through the portal, he's after you too so if I can close the portal after you, assuming I'm not too beaten up, you should; Find Twilight, Bring her back here and have her be teleported to the Tree of Harmony to gain their bearer forms" Discord whispered to which a teary eyed Celestia and Luna shake their heads.**

"**NO! We won't have you sacrifice yourself to him! You are only one out of all of us who can cast a Dimensional spell to get them back, since our mirror is broken!" The sisters cried.**

"**Better for me to die then for Equestria to fall under his law due to him draining you!" Discord yelled back.**

"**Discord, Equestria is already under his rule we are the last defense and can't win we need you to be our bridge of these worlds" Celestia replied.**

"**CELESTIA! LUNA! LOOK OUT!" Discord yelled as he tackled them to the floor to avoid a dark energy blast. Unfortunately Discord was hit square on and forced beside the 'Seats of the Rulers'**

"**Ahh… Discord, working with filth that should not be in our new world SON!" Tirek said as he walked past the dust and his Primordial Form stood before them.**

**(Primordial Form=the design of Tirek from his fight with Twilight)**

"**Oh no" Discord said, with a quake of fear rattling his whole body.**

"**So nice of you to keep Luna around especially since she can be of some use to us" The devilish monster laughed.**

"**Nightmare Moon will never be reborn, not when there is still a breath in my body!" Discord replied, angrily and having his premature fear leave him.**

"**So very good SON!" Tirek replied**

"**I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Discord screamed as he went berserk with anger blazing a path of chaos and destruction following his wake.**

"**Chaos Annihilation!" Discord screamed as his dark black energy, switched to red to symbolise Discord's rage. The energy attack hit dead on and Discord physically and mentally drained from not only being the conduit for the portal to Equestria but also using his strongest attack against Tirek left him on the very of dying from exhaustion.**

**Discord smiled a little knowing that he had at least damaged Tirek somewhat from the attack as when Tirek remerged he had several scorch marks on Tirek. Though in the midst of Discord's mash up of feelings Tirek grabbed the weakened Discord and threw him through the portal. To which Disord yelled out "NO!" **

**As the last he saw before the portal closed was both royal sisters being mercilessly beaten and Tirek saying "It's very sweet how he tried to protect but just like everything else my SON tries he fails at even the simplest of Tasks!"**

**Discord landed on the dirt outside of the city that Sonic had roamed through and rose up, which was difficult at first as his energy drain had left barely able to walk, though before he blacked out he said "I promise you Celestia and Luna that I will save you, and get your student back… ugh… and I will make that Monster pay for all he's done to you, if I ever see you again I want you to remember Celestia that I will always serve you even through different dimensions, time and space… and even in my dying breath I will always serve you" He finished passing out on the ground below him.**

**Hello, Guys another chapter finished and also it's time to tally the results and the winner of the pairing of Sonicx ? is RAINBOW DASH! I knew she'd win by a land slide, but hey it's not too bad to hope and besides I can make a separate universe where that pairing of Sonicx Vinyl Scratch happens, Besides that I'd like to ask again of you lovely people, first off how you been since you last read this Fanfic?**

**Second Off, what do you think off pairing my Chaos Kids OC's to each of the Main Six even if you disagree I can still make a story where my way of telling is made but hey you can't have dreams that won't tried to be crushed by people or society. **

**Besides going in that last paragraph I wish to inform I be heading to Leeds or Newcastle and Scotland in the Summer Holidays, what are your plans additionally I'm going to rectify my previous Chapters in their mistakes and that means there will be a stop of this Story but I recommend you check out my side story Titled "Chaos and Harmony" as that fills you in on what the Main Six and the Chaos Kids have been doing in Mobius.**

**Lastly before I sign off I want to say that I will make a backstory for this Darth Vader / Luke Skywalker relationship between Discord and Tirek, though I will say for a disclaimer, The two characters are not related that way in this story Tirek simply sees Discord as his son because they have, or he believes similar attributes and personality. In any case this is Crimson Blur signing off, PEACE!**


	13. Save Equestria, Heroes of Chaos

**Chapter 13: Help Equestria! Heroes of Chaos**

A few minutes later after Discord's story, he rose from the ground, with a new determination burning in his eyes. "I hate Tirek for what he did, and what he's done in the past to the Princesses" Discord hatefully stated.

"I know you're angry, but you can't defeat him alone, you'll need our help" Sonic replied.

"Wait?! You're saying we're going to this world with Magical Ponies?" Eggman laughed, thinking Sonic was joking at first until he saw his familiar heroic smirk.

"Yes we are" Sonic simply stated,

"You've got to be kidding me? What do I…or any of us get out of this?" Eggman said, materialistic as always.

"We get to save a world and we get to have our final fight sooner, I get my power from Tirek and we have our final fight in Mobius, without having to wait for the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said.

_He makes a good point, Fine I'll help him and then our final battle will commence! _Eggman thought, He turned to Discord and Sonic and said, "I'll need help making a portal", to which Sonic simply smirked, "Just do what I said to bring out your energy before and I'll speed it up" Sonic replied, and at that moment Eggman did as he did before and as the energy started to glow dark blue, Sonic made a vertical circle of the energy by using his powers of wind to contain the energy, and looked over to Eggman. "OK! Now make the energy solid and grab the energy and rip it apart." Eggman did as he was instructed and pulled the vortex apart, which made the dimensional rift they were supposed to make.

"Ok Eggman, last call to the nearest dimensional rift to Equestria!" Sonic cockily commented.

"Let's go already" Eggman replied dryly, as Sonic pushed past him and Discord alongside him.

"Race ya!" Sonic said, jumping into the portal alongside Discord.

**In Equestria**

When they got to Equestria, Sonic was surprised that Eggman had be able to make the portal allow them to come out horizontally as most of the time whenever he made a portal he'd fall from the sky. "Well Eggy I'm surprised, that you were able to make us go through and land on solid ground" Sonic said, turning to face his nemesis.

"At least I'm better at making those portals than you are, pincushion" Eggman countered. Sonic smirked at this, knowing full well that Eggman was joking with him, which also kinda surprised him, how they could act like such enemies one minute and joking buddies the next.

"Whatever in any case we need to think of a plan to take down Tirek, we'll camp out till we think of a plan" Sonic said leading them into the Everfree forest!

"Why not just kill Tirek outright, with this new power he couldn't hope to stop me!" Eggman said starting to show bloodlust.

"Contain yourself Eggman was it? Even I know that if we fought Tirek outright we'd get killed" Discord explained.

"So we must be cowards and use stealth as our weapon? At this rate we won't get anything done" Eggman said, thinking of leaving the group then and there.

"Fine Eggman try to take out Tirek, but spare anyone else, see how long you last" Sonic said dismissively. But as he said that he felt some kinetic energy movement and stopped the group, to which they questioned him about.

"There is someone here, come on out we know you're there!" Sonic yelled, to which a pony with Orange Skin and purple hair stepped out of the bush in front of them and alongside him in the trees came other ponies with horns aimed at the group.

"How did you know I was there?" The orange pony asked,

"I can sense your movements or more specifically the kinetic energy you emit" Sonic simply explained.

"Are you from that flipped world?" the pony asked.

"No, I was there for a time but not anymore, who are you?" Sonic replied.

"My name is Flash Sentry, and I must ask who are you?" Flash questioned.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my arch nemesis Eggman alongside…" Sonic began.

"YOU!" Flash said immediately as he got into a fighting stance, down on all fours and ready to pounce on Discord, whilst the aforementioned being put his hands up in defence.

"I didn't do anything Flash!" Discord said.

"Yes I know that's why Celestia, Cadence and Shining Amour have been put in the dungeon!" Flash yelled.

"It's not his fault he was trying to get Twilight and her friends to come back to this dimension to stop Tirek!" Sonic countered.

"And yet he's as useless as Twilight, who left us for 2 years!" Flash pointed out.

"Maybe the reason she left is because she couldn't handle defending people like you!" Sonic insulted. To which Flash snapped and charged at Sonic, ready to beat this Hedgehog into the ground, but was stopped by Sonic grabbing him in the air, with his wind powers.

"She was meant to be my queen!" Flash yelled in rage.

"Should a queen really have a husband like you? Who never even went with her to defend her in this new world, or ensure she was safe, or even make sure she knew of Tirek's Takeover!" Sonic countered. Flash immediately stopped and landed on the ground, a tear going down his face.

Flash's facial features hardened as he took a deadly glare at both Sonic and Discord. "In any case, we are all on the same team right? We're here to save Celestia, Shining Armour and Cadence." Sonic said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, but now that you're here, things are more complicated" Flash Sentry claimed.

"How are things more complicated now, Now you have more of us to confront Tirek, and besides, I can read your memories through your kinetic energy" Sonic said, putting his hand on Flash and in a few minutes, recoiled back. "So your plan is to have nearly everyone put up for slaughter? You'll put the Pegasus in the air to be slaughtered by the castle walls troops and the unicorn will fight on the front door to hold off the ground troops for as long as they can, then you can rescue Celestia, and hope she can take down Tirek, not a bad plan other than the fact that she'd most likely be drained of energy!" Sonic said, glaring right into Flash's eyes with rage.

"We have no-one more powerful than Celestia and she's our last chance to end this war!" Flash yelled.

"At the risk of everyone being killed!" Sonic retorted.

"Fine, Mr 'everyone has to live' what's your plan?" Flash asked.

"WE, will fight Tirek" Sonic replied.

"Are you insane?" Flash asked.

"No, listen from how Discord describes it, Tirek hates Positive Energy, we can utilize that to our advantage, we ourselves can control Chaos Energy and we have the best shot against Tirek" Sonic replied.

"You can use the same energy that he can use?" Flash questioned.

"Yes, or could, he drained me of my energy so this is more of a personal grudge I have with him" Sonic answered.

"Fair enough but how are we going to get Celestia or the others out when we get to the dungeon?" Flash asked.

"Using a trick I've used most of my life, Chaos Teleport!" Sonic said looking over to Discord.

"Discord, you will get the Princesses out of the dungeon, and then you have to use Chaos Teleport to get out of there and far away" Sonic instructed. "Since you've got Chaos Powers you can get everyone away quickly and further away, and it won't drain you dry, then when you get Celestia back to your base heal her wounds and tend to her whilst Discord, Eggman and I will take down Tirek" Sonic said, to which everyone started to look at him with happier faces than they had before.

"Flash I'll lead you and your ground troops to the holding cells in the dungeon, and get you in and then start fighting with Eggman against Tirek. Discord will be in that legion of troops… and Discord, you join us after everyone is safe and Celestia and the others are being tended to, and we'll deal with Tirek" Sonic added. "Anyone opposed? Alright let's do this!" Sonic said looking around for doubtful faces but all had strong looks of determination on their face.

Sonic immediately started revving up his feet to perform his figure 8 technique and saw the ground troops, of 10 men including Discord beside him, alongside Flash too. "Ok Flash hold on to your men, Discord encapsulate them and I'll be the driving force, Eggman head to Tirek's front door right now" Sonic said as he blasted off towards the Canterlot Castle.

When they got there Sonic put his hand down to the ground and sensed for any kinetic energy coming from underneath the castle, and if he could hear the sounds of chains. When he found them, he put his hand onto Flash's and immediately the men started to vibrate rapidly, he also put his hand on Discord and finally started to vibrate himself, and without saying a word plummeted into the ground heading for the sounds of chains, weirdest of all he was going through the ground! He was not getting hit by the rocks, though and neither where Discord or the men They all looked at Sonic astonished at his speed and abilities but in the time it took them to admire the hedgehog they also came out of a wall and all looked to their right to see a door and hearing sounds of chains as well as hearing cries of anguish from down there.

Sonic not wasting any time vibrated through the door, and opened it from the other side. Welcoming the men to come in, to which they all took the offer with no hesitation. "How were you able to do that?" Flash asked.

"I just vibrate my molecules, it was a technique I taught myself later on in life I call it molecular phasing" Sonic answered.

"Princess Celestia!" Flash yelled silently, as he tried to remove her shackles.

"Huh... wha? Flash? How did you get here?" Celestia said, obviously in pain and suffering.

"I had help, this is Sonic, and Discord surprisingly helped out a little" Flash replied, cold in his voice.

"Discord, thank you" Celestia said.

"I'm sorry I… I couldn't protect you" Discord said, a tear coming down his face, as he held her hoof in his hand.

"Sshhh, don't cry, you came back didn't you?" Celestia asked, to which Discord nodded.

"We've got a bit of a problem your majesty, your chains are much reinforced, I can't break them" Flash said, his head drooping.

"I've got this" Sonic said as he vibrated his hands and made rubbed them against the shackles making them wear away, he then did this for Shining Armour and Cadence as well, and each were carried away from the dungeon, and at once, Sonic told Discord to teleport away, to which he did, which left only Tirek as his priority.

He ran at the speed of sound creating a loud boom throughout the castle and ended up in the throne room. Only to come face to face with Tirek, who was swatting Eggman around like a fly. "Yo Tirek, leave him alone!" Sonic said, charging at Tirek and hitting him around the room as each strike had a deadly amount of momentum behind it. Tirek was starting to receive bruises all around and started to stagger, Sonic hit him with a charged kick to his face, which knocked him off the balcony of the Castle.

"Let that be a bit of foreshadowing of what comes next, you will be drove into the dirt!" Sonic yelled, as he got down into a 4 point start and, ran past Tirek, striking him in the gut and then speeding around and striking him from behind and started running around Tirek in a circle at light speed, at that speed, Sonic was just a blue line and had made a blue circle around Tirek, he kept hitting him, from all sides and took one last strike at his face, which flung him a great distance, and into the ground. "Sonic examined Tirek's beaten body, and started to talk.

"Thank you for taking away my powers, now you've made even more dangerous, I don't have to think about that handicap, especially when my clones aren't here, but how does it feel to be beaten by a green hedgehog, who was just really fast, pretty humiliating right? Well let me tell you something you did right, you took away my power, if you hadn't I would've eventually released a demon amongst us Chaos beings and he is 1000 thousand times worse than me, so if you wouldn't mind give me my demon back" Sonic threatened.

"Ugh… No this can't end like this" Tirek said, before Eggman came down beside Sonic and spat in his face.

"Eggman really? Pretty low bro, I mean was there any need for that." Sonic laughed.

"Get your energy already" Eggman said, without thought.

"I need you to get it I can't get it since I don't have an alignment in the Chaos Spectrum anymore, You need be positive now to gain the ability to rob someone of their evil" Sonic explained.

"Fine this is the only time you'll see your friend again" Eggman said, as he started to lose his big belly and his facial features changed back to Kint.

"Good to see you again, old friend" Kint said.

"Good to see you Kint, After that whole dream I thought you would've never allowed yourself to be able to be my Crazy scientist friend" Sonic replied, putting his hand out into a fist, to which Kint bumped his fist. And then started to produce a golden energy field around his hands and he reached over Tirek and pulled out his evil energy.

"For you to get your powers back you're gonna have to be fed this energy, moving at the speed of sound like last time" Kint said. To which Sonic smiled, and started running off in the opposite direction and waved to him from a tiny hill, to which he waved back. He put his thumbs up to Sonic, to which Sonic took as his go signal, and in seconds ran back towards Kint. He started to pour the evil energy over Sonic it hardened over Sonic like a body mask. Sonic was covered in the goo and started to run at the speed of sound and then broke the sound barrier and the goo started to turn back to Sonic's colbalt blue colour, Sonic took a look at his legs and was pleased with the results and then ran back to Kint again.

"Thanks Kint, sorry about acting like a child when you died, you were just so significant in me being me and I guess I owed you, you were my brother and friend and for that I thank you" Sonic said.

"Goodbye Sonic" Kint said, as he disappeared from Sonic's sight in a puff of black and in his place was a much sleeker looking Eggman.

**Another Chapter Finished, I'm setting up a final boss soon and I really hope that you enjoyed this, also I decided to leave Music out after a while in the story since I thought that if this was to become an animation I might as well consult the animator about the Music and about what may go well in a certain scenario, but it's up to you I can change chapters and make it so that there is Music in segments, but it's up to you, This is Crimson Blur signing off, PEACE!**


	14. Rainbow Factory

**Chapter 14: Rainbow Factory**

**(Still in Equestria)**

"Great now that he's down we can..." Sonic began, only to be interrupted by a unholy shriek by Chrysalis and a tormenting wail by Nightmare Moon, as both charged towards him, with intent to kill.

"Nothing's easy is it?" Sonic laughed, directing his comment towards Eggman.

"I asked the same thing when I was trying to destroy you" he replied.

"So you do think about me? I'm touched" Sonic mocked.

"Don't get used to it" Eggman replied.

" Who do you think you are to defile our king?" Nightmare Moon bellowed.

" A guy with a grudge with your 'king' as you call him" Sonic replied.

"Your business is officially ended!" Nightmare Moon yelled as she tried to swipe at Sonic only for him to dodge it, knee her in the stomach and launch her away.

" You sure about that?" Sonic questioned. This angered the purple corrupted royal, she, in anger blasted a giant energy beam, shockingly the blast had remains of Chaos energy within it.

" Oh no" Sonic said as he realized this.

" What?" Eggman asked.

"Can't you feel it? They've been corrupted by my Chaos Energy, we've gotta stop them before..." Sonic paused.

" Before what?" Eggman questioned.

"Before we can't stop them, you see eventually a chaos being grows to rival the power of universe's and become what we would call gods, only another 'chaos god' can match it's power, until eventually either the universe is destroyed or they burn each other out" Sonic finished grimly.

Eggman's face turned to one of slight worry, which was countered by Sonic's cocky grin being flashed. " Luckily I've got the cure for that" Sonic said summoning power from around and in an instance transformed into Super Sonic. He put his hands out as though he was about to release an energy attack, though surprisingly he curled up into his ball form and started absorbing white energy from the air.

When a few seconds had gone past, he yelled " Divine Supernova!" and in that moment he released his energy in a explosion of white energy that brightened the world and brought it back to life.

When Sonic had finished, he fell down to the ground, his body being spent on energy, his golden form, turning green with slight blue appearing. Kint walked in front of Sonic, mouth agape slightly.

" How did you..." Kint began.

" Divine Chaos, the pinnacle of Positive energy, releasing all that energy at once in it's purest form made this world of darkness turn back into original positive alignment" Sonic stated, still physically drained from his outburst.

" When did you learn that?" Kint asked.

" A few days ago... it takes a lot out of me... as you can see" Sonic answered, before passing out from exhaustion.

**Canterlot Hospital**

" Ugh... where am I?" Sonic asked as his vision was restored to him. He looked around to see IV bags and a stethoscope beside him, and at once he knew he was in a hospital.

" Oh greeeeeat, well might as well try to find someone to talk to" He said as memories of his fight of only a few hours ago came back.

" Wait I'll look for Kint, he'll know what I've gotta do" Sonic said, and with that he blasted through the hospital until stopping when he came across a white unicorn with a lab coat. He knew immediately who it was and tiptoed towards the oblivious pony. " So what's up doc?" Sonic said, scaring the pony, and causing him to give the hedgehog a deadly glare.

"Sonic don't you know better than to sneak up on somepony" Kint scolded.

" Nice to see you doc. How you been? And seriously 'Some pony?'" Sonic replied

" We need to blend in with the inhabitants" Kint explained

" I'd rather be an mobian hedgehog than a pony" Sonic stated.

" Guess you picked up the stubborn side from me" Kint laughed

" You know it" Sonic said confidently a cocky smirk adorning his face.

" In any case Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are waiting to see you" Kint stated.

" Hm OK, let me guess to thank me?" Sonic questioned.

" We shall see" Kint simply stated.

**Canterlot Castle**

When Sonic entered the castle he shocked to say the least, not by the appearance of the royal sisters, not by Flash or Discord. But by the girls being there!

" Dash what's going on?" Sonic asked.

" Who are you?" She questioned

" Sonic, remember? Mr 'run at the speed of light'. Sure it's a mouthful but still" Sonic replied.

"I'm not the same Rainbow Dash you know, I'm the Rainbow Dash from the human world, we are all from the human world" 'Dash' explained.

" You know my student?" Celestia butted in.

" Yes, you must be Celestia, the Princess of the Sun and you must be Luna, Princess of the Night?" Sonic asked.

" Yes, and if you know my student and daughter then you must know where she is" The golden Alicorn questioned.

"It's just a rough guess, but I'd think they're on Mobius, my home planet" Sonic joked.

"I don't appreciate your jokes" She sternly stated.

" It just calms the nerves, makes sure you not act without thinking" Sonic reasoned.

"If you say so" Celestia skeptically dismissed.

" Listen I know you don't owe me much other than your life and freedom, all I ask is you stop treating me like a threat" Sonic somewhat sarcastically said.

" In any case why did you come to our world?" Celestia pondered.

"I'm looking for your student, so I came to this world, to personally put Tirek into the ground, due to Discord' 's hatred and my revenge for him taking my powers" Sonic explained.

" What type of powers?" Luna asked.

"Chaos powers, near the same as Discord's though mine is more for attacking than anything else" Sonic replied.

"Is that how you were able to use that one attack that took down Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon and Tirek?" Flash questioned.

" Yes" Sonic answered.

" I am still weak from my experience with Tirek, though I must ask you for one last favour..." Celestia began.

" What do you want?" Sonic interrupted.

"...Cloudsdale did not get affected by your attack, as it is not connected to Equestria, and due to the fact Canterlot is vulnerable at the moment and has limited resources to deal with this problem, we would like you to deal with the 'Rainbow Factory' in Cloudsdale" She finished.

"What's the 'Rainbow Factory'?" Sonic pondered.

"It was a place where the pegasai make rainbows by ethical means, but recently it was taken over by a group lead by a pony called Glaze, who is using the life force of ponies to create the rainbows " She explained

" Sounds like this guy took a few leaves out of Eggman's book" Sonic said.

" Though he wasn't always a bad person" She added.

" He's just had a really bad life" Sonic replied.

Celestia nodded" He blames me for the destruction of Equestria and the constant threats. I would be lying if I said I didn't think that was true somewhat" She said, belittling herself.

"I'm not the biggest fan of self pity Tia, but you gotta keep it together for your subjects and your student... so is there anything to know about Cloudsdale?" Sonic compassionately asked.

" You can't walk on the clouds without a cloud walking spell, other than that nothing really...there you go" Celestia said as her horn glowed and shot a glow towards Sonic's shoes, and they immediately starting glowing too.

" Ugh I'm guessing that is the cloud walking spell?" Sonic presumed.

" Yes, now I'll shall leave you with that" Celestia finally stated.

" Thanks Celestia!" Sonic replied before heading out of the royal doors, being followed by Flash, Kint and Discord.

" So you guys decided to join this party?" Sonic said, with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah besides, it'll be something fun to do" Kint said, trotting towards Sonic.

" You sure Kint? I mean I don't want to put you out on the front line, I mean you only just came back from the dead" Sonic asked.

" I'm certain, and don't worry Sonic I'll be fine" Kint assured.

"Let's get moving" Flash said sternly.

" Yes let's" Discord agreed.

" So it's just up above us right?" Sonic said, to which Flash nodded.

" Celestia taught me the cloud walking spell, whilst you were asleep" Kint said as he cast the spell on himself.

"Chaos Teleport!" Sonic yelled and in an instant they were at Cloudsdale, easily seeing the 'Rainbow Factory' from their view.

Taking a few minutes to analyse the city, the group headed to the front door of the factory. When the door didn't open Sonic walked back and prepared to knock the door down. Only to be tackled by a odd looking Pegasus with the meshed wired wings.

" Don't go in there, there are terrors in that place of torture" The Pegasus begged.

" Listen buddy I appreciate the concern, but we deal with this stuff nearly ever other day." Sonic countered.

" H8te Seed, please understand that we can handle this" Flash said, knowing the Pegasus from his past.

" O-oh OK Flash, if you say so" H8te Seed hesitantly replied, backing away

"Thank you H8te Seed" Flash said.

Sonic crouched into a 4 point start and yelled "Sonic Boom!" and blasted the door down.

"Never subtle, are you Sonic?" Kint joked.

"Nah, not really" Sonic replied nonchalantly.

" Who is there?" A male voice said, before coming out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a Green Pegasus Pony.

"Glaze, this is where this ends" Flash yelled.

" Ah Flash, nice to see you, but was it so good to come here to begin with?" Glaze said, and at that moment a purple coated, yellow maned Pegasus Pony came out of the shadows, with a crazy sadistic smile on his face.

" Soooo Flashy came here for a party! Awesome! Also more friends to be part of the party, have you seen Pinkie?" The purple pony laughed.

" OK first off, I don't really want to be part of your kind of party, nothing against you but y'know... just your whole work ethic seems a bit messed up" Sonic joked.

" Who are you?" Glaze asked.

" Oh yeah that was the second thing, MY NAME IS SONIC, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" He yelled as he ran around the factory liberating ponies from their confinement cells.

" How did you..." Glaze started.

" Let's just say Sonic is the game, Speed is my game" Sonic replied.

" You'll never be able to defeat us" Glaze said, as he got his resolve back and pressed a button on the wall. At that moment several more hoards of unicorns came through the emergency doors, surrounding the group.

"Anyone got a plan?" Sonic said.

" Take out the unicorns first, since they'll be able to stop you dead with their levitation spells " Flash warned.

" Nice to know Flash, Let's do this!"

**Another chapter finished, due to technical issues, mainly my laptop hating me and dying on me, I'm going to have use my Phone. Wooden Toaster and BronyDanceSystem, what do you think so far? I'll connect you to the MLP characters a lot more later. I'm going to write my story on my phone till I get a new laptop. Anyway did you enjoy this chapter? It was my birthday 2 days ago! And do you have any tips for me, this is Crimson Blur signing off for now Peace!**


	15. Chaotic Argument

**Chaotic ****Argument**

As the unicorns approached the group, Sonic cracked a battle-ready smile that was on the verge of blood lust, he started charging up an all too familiar attack, that had it's own wave of nostalgia. "Light Speed Barrage!" At once Sonic was gone and a deafening impact of skin against skin, was heard as a giant explosion of grunts occurred and ground was cleared out, for a few safe zones for the group, several explosions later and the number of grunts reduced significantly, giving Discord, Flash and Kint the ability to take advantage of their newly acquired freedom. Each of the group rushing to face a legion of grunts.

Discord used his chaos powers to entangle his enemies in chewing gum, and cackled maniacally at the grunts misfortune. "I'll see chew later" He joked, laughing at his own joke, to the point of seemingly being insane. "I forgot how much I loved doing this!" Discord proclaimed as he started seeing more grunts close in, to which he simply laughed before using his chaos powers to become a giant spider and started chasing the grunts and started webbing them to the walls.

Kint was having a little more difficulty, as he had never fought in his new form but he was getting the hang of it as he dodged a magical fire attack aimed directly at him. " I say, these unicorns don't have a thing called manners do they?" Kint asked aloud, landing on the ground from dodging the attack aimed at him, before proceeding to charge up a ice spell and released it, keeping all his enemies ' ice cold'. Seeing more enemies heading towards him, with the intent to harm, he charged towards them charging his horn once again.

Flash flew up into the air to get an aerial view on the groups of enemies he would be facing. He was immediately confronted by Pegasi like him, one charged towards him striking him in the cheek and sending him a good few feet away. He recoiled in pain and was struck several times over as the pegasi started juggling him in the air, hoping to wear him down, though he managed to right himself up and strike back with similar force, before conjuring a tornado to whisk the pegasi away, leaving the air completely free from any aerial assaults that the pegasi could muster against the groups on the ground.

"After absolutely curb-stomping the mountains of grunts that were abundant only a few minutes earlier they turned their attention to Glaze, with him having an angered look on his face.

"Argh! You will never defeat us, we will kill you!" He angrily stated, flying down to the battlefield ready to kill.

"You can try!" Sonic cockily replied.

"Oh a party let's go!" Party-System stated falling down to the ground and having a DJ system appear in front of him. "Let's drop you like the bass" He joked, starting to play a Dubstep beat, though cranked the volume up so much that it literally 'blew the group away'.

"Argh, I guess he's trying to 'rap' this up, time to 'rock' him!" Sonic joked, as he gathered his energy and blasted forwards at the speed of sound causing the ground to crumble and for Party-System's DJ system to be knocked back by the sudden increase in noise. To try and stop Sonic, Glaze tried to grab Sonic to try and entrap him, only for Sonic to dodge most of his attempts and also keep Party-System's Sonic Waves away from the group, allowing them to attack him.

"We've got to get rid of that DJ System now!" Kint stated, rising from his previously knelled form.

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious! Any ideas?" Discord sarcastically added.

"Well we got to take it out, obvious I know but still" Kint replied, kinda cracking a Sonic style smirk.

"Chaos Annihilation!" Discord yelled, gaining a red hue to his hand, in an instant he was gone, and reappeared near Party-System and started smashing his DJ System to pieces.

"You can't defeat us!" Glaze yelled as he tried to avoid Sonic's Light Speed Barrage, but was only managing to block at the speed Sonic was going.

"You so sure?" Sonic was able to say, as he kept his speed up as he kept up his barrage.

"Ugh! Argh!" Glaze yelled as he was unable to keep up his guard and was eventually knocked out of the sky by Sonic's attack, though to prevent him from hitting the ground Sonic grabbed him and place him bridal style in his arms, checking his heartbeat and pulse.

"He's still alive, Hey Party-System right?" Sonic asked.

To which the blonde mane colored stallion, replied with feeble and scared reply "Yes?"

"Take care of him and get him out of here before Celestia get here" Sonic stated, to which the rest of the group looked at him puzzled by his sudden act of mercy .

"What?!" Party-System asked

"You heard me didn't you? Get out of here and don't come back" Sonic demanded, raising his voice, giving the impression he was done being nice or as nice as he could be

"What are you doing? He will get away and he will most likely come back and go back on his word" Flash stated.

"If he does, he's getting turned into glue straight away" Sonic threatened. "Go!" Sonic yelled at Party System, who grabbed his friend and headed off, not making another word.

"Celestia will be furious, at us, why show mercy to him at all? You are a fool for letting him go" Flash Sentry complained.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and even if he's wronged you in the past, you should still forgive someone" Sonic argued.

"Must of got that from Twilight no doubt, keep to your self righteous stupidity and see that it doesn't get you killed, see if I care" Flash stated, before casting Sonic a cold glare, at the mention of the name of Twilight, and then flying off to Canterlot Castle.

""That guy is a hard case, I get he hates Twilight, but he's really he needs to lighten up and start enjoying life, well whatever" Sonic said, shaking his head at the possibility of Flash being cool and collected.

"Hey who grieved over who's supposed for around a decade?" Kint joked

"Sorry you're more personal to me and besides you actually tried to stop G.U.N from turning me into their newest super weapon" Sonic argued, raising his hand above his head and yelled out " Chaos Teleport" and in an instant they were gone.

Canterlot Castle

"The group appeared before the two royal sisters, who had only gone to get a cup of tea and had sat back down in the time it had taken them to stop the threat of Rainbow Factory.

"Hello royal sisters how have you been?" Sonic nonchalantly asked, to which they got shocked and this caused their cups to smash. Luna gave Sonic a death glare that showed that the worst crime had been committed, the tea had been assassinated!

"Uh... I'm gonna go see ya!" Sonic said, having a sweat drop fall from his head, running to the double doors behind him, only for the door to open and for Sonic to collide with a familiar Rainbow Maned Mare.


	16. Harmonic Arguement

**Harmonic Argument**

Having collided with somepony Sonic got up and at one look of a rainbow maned alicorn recognised her immediately. " Are you really, the pony Dash?" He asked.

" Of course Sonic, wait.. you said the pony dash, does that mean... where is she?" Rainbow asked.

" I don't know, I had just come back from Cloudsdale, which I'm told is your home, right?" he asked back.

" Yeah it's my home, why do you ask?" Rainbow questioned.

" Just cause, gotta say your home attracts some really weird company, I stopped Glaze and Party System when I was there, they seemed to know Celestia on a personal level, do they know you?" He replied

" Yes, I'll explain everything later but for now..." She began

" We need to find our counterparts" Twilight interupted.

" We'll help you and make it a lot easier" Jade stated putting his hand to the floor and detecting the kinetic energy signal of similar life forms.

" Hm, OK they are at Sugarcube Corner, that's your place, right Pinkie?" Jade asked.

" Hm, Yep, maybe they went there to secretly get cake without us! OH NO I'M NOT LETTING THEM GET CAKE WITHOUT US, GIDDY UP TANG, MUSH!" Pinkie pressured.

" I'm not a dog Pinkie, a simple good to go, would've been argh... cool" He tried to say but was choked by Pinkie putting horse riding gear on Tang and nearly choking on his words.

" No time for words, MUSH!" Pinkie threatened, though went back to her innocent smile again, Tang having no other options headed down to Sugarcane Corner, in a hurry, leaving the remaining Chaos Kids and Main Six alongside Sonic there just taken a back at Pinkies behaviour.

" She must be pretty crazy on Tang, but the little guy did not deserve that" Applejack sympathetically stated.

" We'd better follow them, Tails, Lightning let's go" Twilight stated, being carried in Tails Arms by Lightning.

" Yes Let's" Lighting stated, running away to find Pinkie.

" OK Jade, Rarity Apple jack Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, let's go" Sonic stated, lifting Rarity and Rainbow Dash into his grasp, and Jade having Fluttershy and Apple jack to carry. Without a second word they blasted off to find Pinkie and Tang.

**Sugarcube Corner**

**" Why did that Sonic guy want to talk to us?" Twilight asked.**

**" Who cares?! We've gotta get out of here soon Twi, otherwise your 'other' may remove you" Rainbow Dash reasoned.**

**" He seemed to be quite a gentleman and was increasingly concerned for you Rainbow, one would think you were dating, he would make a good boyfriend" Rarity stated, having a little show of her superior female stereotypical features more so than her friends.**

**" Seriously Rarity, can you stop thinking about boys for a moment? Spike would be angry. In any case we are going to confront our counterparts soon so we gotta..." Rainbow began**, only to be interrupted by a ringing of the door bell.

" STAY AWAY FROM THE CAKES!" Pinkie yelled, which caused the group to look at her with shock.

" Mmmmph mmmmmph" Tang stated, still being muzzled.

" Oh sorry Tang" Pinkie said, pulling off his muzzle and finally allowing him to breath.

" Like I was saying, don't touch a single cake, we want to surprise everyone with it" Tang stated.

**" Huh? Aren't you here to like send us back to our world?" Rainbow asked.**

**" Wait up Dashie, I'll take care of this" Pinkie replied. And like that within a few seconds the two Pinkie's were conversing in their own language, which consisted of repeating their names over and over**.

When they were done they turned to the group. " OK me and Pinkie 2 have agreed that we will throw you one more party then you go home" Pinkie explained.

**" OK, so where..." Rarity began** to say, only to be interrupted by the rest of the chaos kids and the real main six come through the door. Needless to say, they decided it was best to discuss these 'complications' at the ' Castles of Harmony'.

**Castles of Harmony**

" OK Twi, care to explain why I didn't see these before?" Sonic asked, looking at the hexagonal slabs in the grass

" These Castles only reveal themselves when the real 'Elements of Harmony' are present in this world" Twilight said as she and the rest of the group placed their hooves on the hexagonal slabs on the ground, and at once it glowed and the ' slab' started to rise out of ground and made a 6 towers of a unbelievably enormous castle.

" Woah..." The hedgehogs said in unison, being blown back by how large this castle looked.

" You should see the inside" Rainbow suggested, as she and the rest of the group headed in leaving the chaos crew behind. Only being able to move after a few minutes, when they headed in they were again left breathless.

" OK seriously how magnificent can this place be?" The chaos crew asked looking at the crystal decor, stylized and over embellished by the diamonds and precious jewels that were plastered around the walls.

" Well we didn't really make this place , this was just how it was when we had completed our destinies, goals we had all strives for since we were younger, I had become one of the most powerful Alicorns around, Rainbow had fulfilled her dream of being a wonder bolt and being crowned the best flyer in all of Equestria, Pinkie Pie had someone who she loved and who made her laugh, Rarity became the best seamstress and fashion designer in Equestria, Apple jack gained her ancestors ability to create Apple trees from nothing , Fluttershy had no real desire so we left her to her animal tending, in the end these desires being fulfilled drove our castle to evolve and turn us into Alicorns" Twilight explained.

" Cool! Why are here again?" Tang questioned.

" Well we need to find out some compromise between ourselves to stay or head out of this dimension." Twilight explained.

**"We'll go back to Earth, I don't mind..." Twilight offered.**

**" Are you kidding?! I love this world, I want to stay!" Rainbow pouted**.

**" RD be rational, this isn't even our world, our world is waiting for us, besides don't you want to see your real brother anymore?" Rarity argued.**

**" No I hate him! I like this world's Spectom better than my brother" Rainbow fumed.**

**" How could you say such a thing?" Rarity asked angry and perplexed at Rainbow's resentment and rage towards her brother**.

" Take it from me Dash, You don't know the lengths your brother would go for you and the pain he feels with you nor there" Sonic stated.

**" What am I not knowing about him?" She angrily asked**.

" Your brother was willing to kill me to get you back and was crying at the moment I mentioned you" He replied.

**" Can you show me?" She asked**.

" Yeah sure, Chaos... Argh!" Sonic stated as he tried to show her through a dimensional vortex how her brother was doing, but was stopped by some sort of interference. " Huh what was that?" Sonic asked.

" Oh yeah I forgot to mention, even though we didn't make this place we still installed Chaos prevention measure, this room emits harmonic energy and so Chaos powers can't be used, it was stop Discord messing with us and if Tirek ever came back" Twilight explained.

" OK, then Dash can you come outside with me?" Sonic asked.

**" Sure!"** the two cyan pegasus' said at the same time, causing both of them to look at each other, having red appear on their faces and scratching their heads. Ultimately both Rainbow Dash's went out of the castle with the 3'3 blue anthromorphic hedgehog they only knew for a few days.

" OK with them gone let's check on the world, let's see the harmonic alignment of the world" Twilight stated as she looked at a familiar table and found that the map was the same as it was when they left, completely uncorrupted. " Huh? If the world was taken over by Tired then where's the imbalance on the map?" Twilight asked, perplexed, but with a new resolve that showed that she had been fooled and wasn't going to be fooled again.

" Maybe Sonic knows, he most likely kicked Tirek's butt" Tails assumed, showing his old fan boy mentality towards Sonic again.

" You can ask him later, right now we gotta lay to rest the time of our absence, let's go and talk to Celestia first and then check on our family" Rarity suggested.

" Twilight is that... you? I saw the towers and castle rise up so I had to make sure for myself" a older, but familiar dragon stated.

.**Another chapter, dear God! I'll tell you writing on a phone is a chore of a way to write, it's so clunky, I'll be out of commission for at least another month till Christmas, as my dad is going to get me a laptop, so I can release story chapters more frequently. In any case, I wish to know your opinion on this story so far, do you believe this story is of a better standard than conventional fanfictions of Sonic specifically. Regardless, how have you wonderful people been since my absence I'd like to me, also what are you planning for Christmas? This is Crimson Blur saying goodbye and goodnight... zzzzzzzzzzz**


	17. Reunion

**Chapter 17: Reunion**

As soon as Twilight saw who had spoken, she felt a lump in her heart and throat, this couldn't be…

"Spike!" She said, heading straight for him with tears abundant in her eyes, and once she had him in her embrace she threatened to never let go.

"Twi… Twilight, can't breathe" the drake stated, trying to be released from her death grip… **(Sound Familiar, SonAmy Shippers?)**

"Twilight, it's so great to have you back" an orange and red maned unicorn stated, with an all too familiar sun symbol on her flank.

"Trixie agrees" Her purple rival stated, coming through the doors as well.

"Are you hurt, also what was that furry bipedal animal that was outside?" Sunset Glimmer asked.

"Girls, It's so great to see you again, sorry I was gone so long" Twilight apologized.

"That is no problem, I mean, being forced to do something you don't want to do by your own mother is harsh, I don't blame you for skipping dimensions" Sunset Shimmer replied.

"Thanks, oh yeah, that furry creature is my new best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, and here are his clones, allow me to introduce; Tang, Lightning and Jade" She said, extending her hand to show them off.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" They said in unison.

"A pleasure to meet you too" The girls replied.

"We were just checking the map, and found there was no corrupted area without friendship" Twilight explained.

"Probably had to do with that explosion that happened after Tirek was defeated" Trixie suggested.

"Explosion? How? What happened?" Twilight, said, obviously caught off guard by what Trixie described.

"Basically there was an explosion of golden light, as bright as the sun Celestia controls, it illuminated everything and after that, everything seemed happier somehow, it's hard to explain, but I guess it just felt like a comforting show of the best feelings in the world" Sunset said, trying not to sound so out of the loop.

"Sounds like something Sonic would do" Tails stated.

"Who are you, little colt?" Trixie asked.

"My name is Tails Prower, I'm Sonic's Brother" He explained.

"So why are you guys here?" The girls asked.

"Well because I wanted to check on my brother, who had fought Tirek before, I was worried since I was told he was nearly dead from their encounter, but it sounds like he got even with him, the rest of his clones were here to fight Tirek, but now we're just here sight-seeing" Tails explained.

"Well that would be nice to do, get to know the locals, and maybe just hang here for a while, assuming that's cool with you guys" Sonic said, walking back in, looking at the congregation of his friends.

"Yeah that'll be cool, but first we need to check on our families" Twilight stated.

"No prob, take as long as you want, we'll create a house in the Everfree forest, you guys coming?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, we could help" Sunset Glimmer replied.

"Hm, if your magic is as fast as us, then sure, help all you want" Sonic said, before blasting into the Everfree Forest, alongside the Chaos Crew and Tails.

"Woah, how did they do that?" Sunset said, her jaw, dropping straight to the floor.

"Well, basically just think of them as just faster variants on Rainbow Dash" Twilight suggested.

"Does everyone have to bring that up? Forget this man, I'm heading with the boys" Rainbow pouted, before blasting off into the Everfree Forest too.

In the Everfree Forest

"Well guys, let's see what we can do here" Sonic said, as he had stopped in a wide space, perfect for making a house.

"Yeah, I'll get the wood, you find some sticky substance to be used as cement" Jade stated, looking towards the other, when stating his second order.

"Right! Let's do it to it!" Lightning and Tang stated in unison, and with their goals in minds the group started chopping down trees and creating house.

"Hey guys! Can I help?" Rainbow Dash said, walking up to their 'building site' only to really see them rushing around at crazy fast speeds.

"Sure… you were a pegasus pony before right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… Why?" She responded.

"Well we'd really like a thunderstorm defense system or maybe have our house exist in a tornado, hm… so many options; really it's up to you, what you choose to do" Sonic nonchalantly explained.

"The thunderstorm idea sounds cool, ok I'll do it, try not to get jealous" She replied before grabbing a cloud and enchanting it with her Alicorn Magic and moving it to the house, afterwards she got on top of it and as per usual with the creation of thunder cloud started kicking it from the side, which caused lightning to spark out of the cloud.

"Awesome Rainbow, now Lightning you're up" Sonic said, as his yellow variant, looked up at the cloud.

"I love this part of my job" Lightning said as he started dragging the cloud over to the house, which ended up as a large bungalow, and making the cloud cover the whole house.

"I only see one problem, what if the cloud strikes the house, it would burn to the ground" Tang offered, to which Jade replied.

"I'll go and grow more trees over our house making it hard to find and to insulate and take any unfortunate lightning strikes, Chaos Matter" Jade stated and in that instant, trees and vines started growing in the open space around their home and a thick layer of vines overtook the house, made a layer on the top of the house , to not conduct the electric strikes.

"There problem solved!" Jade said, looking, pleased as ever with himself.

"We should really head back, to the guys… or on second thought, you guys could stay and decorate and make the inside of the house nice whilst we go and head back to the guys to check up on them" Sonic offered.

"Sure, I have a few more ideas of how the place could look better" Jade stated, wearing Sonic's signature smirk.

"No problems here" Lightning and Tang stated in unison.

"Stop copying me" they said, irritating each other to no end, before long their copying squabble turned into an inaudible row of synchronized insults.

"OK, ready to check on the rest of the gang?" Sonic asked Rainbow Dash, to which she nodded, though doing with a competitive smirk across her face, which read "Race you back there", to which Sonic's face had a similar look, being akin to an almost absurd degree, still the face was one of understanding and rivalry, who would've guessed it would blossom into something other than a friendly rivalry?

In an instant both of the smiling, speeding, almost siblings sped off to see their squad.

Back at Castle's of Harmony

The group had been conversing about what to do about living arrangements, and none were opposed to sleeping in each other's chambers, though their negotiations were cut short by the sound of a sonic boom resonating through the air.

Before any of them could blink, the two speedsters of their group, came into their vision again. "So you guys miss us? The house is done, Tails and I can chill there until morning" Sonic cockily stated.

"Miss you? Celestia forbid it" Rarity replied, in a snarky tone.

" In any case, let's go and tour Ponyville" Sonic suggested.

"Well it would be good for a laugh and you could meet my sister Maud" Pinkie replied, to which there was no rebuttal to be made for that idea, and so the group went into Ponyville, not sure of what they would find.

**Ponyville**

"Sooo Bro, how long had you guys been trying to find me for, and also… How's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, she's still not over you and we had only been searching for you only around 2 hours before we found the castle" his brother replied.

" Cool, where do you think we'll visit first?" Sonic questioned.

"Probably to see the 'Crusaders', they were group dedicated to helping Ponies gain their 'Cutie Marks', which are just symbols on pony's flanks detailing their special talent" Tails explained.

"Hm, I wonder what I would look like…" Sonic said, his head looking directly up and his hand under his chin to ponder on the concept. When the group came to a halt, Sonic had to wonder what had happened and what they were about to face. Turns out they were outside an all too familiar boutique and in an instant Rarity walked forward and stared at it. Though surely it was once beautiful beyond compare, now it had been damaged and torn apart, only the sniffling of rarity could be heard in this moment, this place obviously meant a lot to her.

"Yo Rare, You OK?" Sonic asked, looking at the White Mare's distraught face, she turned and in an instant, the rest of the girls gave Sonic a look that displayed, indifference and a somewhat anger.

"Yes Sonic… I'm OK, let's try and find my sister" She said , her resolve showing and her determination now seeming abundant. "Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle? Lightning dear could you possibly use your life force ability to detect Sweetie for me?" She questioned, to which he nodded, before closing his eyes and sensing for a life force signature similar to Rarity.

" 4 life forces are coming up this hill now" Lightning stated, to which they all turned around to see a pink unicorn mare, a yellow earth pony mare, a orange Pegasus mare and brown earth pony colt, coming up the hill.

"Sweetie Belle is that you?" Rarity said, tears in her eyes as she galloped towards the pink unicorn and hugged her to the point of it being deadly.

"Rarity? Why did you go away? Why did you let this happen?" Sweetie Belle replied.

"I never meant for this to happen, I was loyal to Twilight, I wished not be an Alicorn Queen and so I left this world, I'm so sorry, where are father and mother?" She asked, tears never leaving her eyes.

"They are OK, father is now working in Manehatten alongside mother, I stayed here, to take after you sis" Sweetie explained, whilst Rarity just stood there in awe at what her sister had accomplished, which made her hug her sister again out of regret.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I wish I could've been there to see you grow up" Rarity sadly stated.

"Apology accepted sis, besides I've now got an awesome job in music now… oh yeah I forgot to mention, this is my coltfriend, you remember Button Mash right?" Sweetie asked, extending her hand out to show Button to Rarity.

"Ugh… It's nice to meet you, Miss Rarity… I know you probably wanted someone else for your sister, I'm sorry if I'm not up to snuff, I just… really love her" Button Mash confessed, with such heartfelt heartache, it would be almost impossible to not feel pity and a need to shower him with praises.

"You have nothing to apologize for, if you make Sweetie happy, then I'm happy, though I must ask, how did you, you know tie the knot in your relationship" Rarity asked, intrigued in her sister's love life.

"Well after you left, I lived with Button, for a time after I finished school and as such we became closer, until eventually we had our first kiss" Sweetie confessed, to which the couple couldn't stop blushing.

"Aww soo cute! You better take good care of my sister Button" Rarity warned.

"I would never think to hurt her, Rarity, you have my word" Button replied.

"Hey RD, what are you doing back here, and who are the blue spiky guy and yellow fluffy guy?" Scootaloo asked. To which RD explained the mission, to the group and as such they all nodded.

"Well now that my sis is back how about we have a party?" Applebloom suggested.

"You read our minds" Tang and Pinkie both stated in Unison, to which everyone laughed and agreed and so the party was planned, for the next day… If only they knew the twists and turns this party would create.

**Hello and Happy New Year! I was finally able to make another chapter, with my sister's computer, Hooray, I was watching the fireworks two days ago and man was it awesome. In any case, what did you think of my ButtonBelle Ship? It was designed to be Kawai, tell me if I succeeded as I've never done a cutesy romance before. Additonally, I will probably still have an erratic upload schedule due to mocks, but I will be working around the clock to bring you more of this awesome story.**

**Question for you now, Should I return to POV storytelling or keep it NO POV? With all that said, I'm CrimsonBlur and thank you for reading, and feel free to comment and review, Goodbye.**


	18. Heart vs Home

**Chapter 18: Home Vs Heart**

As the motley crew of Mobians and ponies kept exploring Ponyville they came across the familiar farm that Applejack lived at her whole life. "How's Granny?" Applejack asked to which Applebloom replied.

"Well she's really sick and in Ponyville Hospital, the doctors said, she may never come out, and so without any real knowledge of the original apple magic that other apple family members possessed, Big Mac, became part of the royal guard" Applebloom explained.

"So he left you here?!" Applejack said, getting angry at her brother's seemingly uncaring attitude towards their little sister.

"No, see I wanted to stay with the CMC and get our cutie marks, I can still go to Canterlot whenever I want, and to see him, but he trusted me to watch the house and care for Sweetie and Scootaloo as if they were my own" She justified, "And besides Granny was there after I left school, and so when I was as old as you I decided to move out and I have my own home now, in Appleloosa, I just came down here for a bit of a trip down memory lane" She said, sadness showing in her eyes.

"I never saw Big Mac, in the royal guard" Applejack stated, highlighting her confusion.

"He's either at Canterlot Castle or on an Assignment" Applebloom replied.

"Assignment? What kinda assignment?" Applejack pondered.

"Well, see after he left Celestia had him using his strength to recruit a battalion of soldiers, focused on brute force, to combat Triek's forces called the Terraforce, I think your sister's involved in it Pinkie" Applebloom replied.

"Maud? It has been so long since I've seen her, I need to check on her, Hey Tang could you teleport us to Canterlot to check on my sister?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure, everyone come together and grab my hands… Chaos Teleport" Tang said, shifting all of the group to Canterlot Castle's throne room, where Celestia was present.

"Hello Celest we're just checking on Big Mac and would it be Maud Pie?" Tang explained.

"Yes, and why have intruded within this royal room?" Celestia asked, quite vexed at Tang's lack of manners.

"Oh sorry, we can go out and come back in the normal way" Tang said, going to walk out of the room to only be stopped, by Celestia raising her hand.

"No it is fine, though learn to knock next time, and concerning the EOH and EOL's siblings they should be here in around…" Celestia began, only to interrupted by the doors of the throne room opening and creating a creaking, dissonant sound as a familiar red stallion with a golden mane, came through the door, alongside an almost greyish pink pony, with an uncanny resemblance to Pinkie, except her hair had been flattened, compared to Pinkie's puffy curly hair.

"Maud!" Pinkie screamed as she ran towards her sister

"Big Mac!" Applejack bellowed as she sprinted towards her brother.

"Pinkie?" Maud asked, though upon inspecting her little sister more she immediately had tears in her eyes as she started crying , whilst holding Pinkie close her hug in hug so full of heart it almost threatened to have Sonic, as he smilled contently at the forgiveness Maud showed to her sister even after they split, he only wished he could've had their life, though having Kint in that situation.

"Little Sis?" Big Mac said as Applejack also hugged her brother, and tears started forming both their eyes as they held each other, threatening to never stop their abundant rainfall. "Why did you head off sis? I was finally gonna see my sister become an Alicorn Queen" Big Mac asked.

"Heart vs Home Big Mac, Heart vs Home" Applejack simply repeated, though opened her mouth to add to that statement. "I couldn't in good conscience leave lil' ol' Twilight on her own, and decided to turn down Royalty for friendship, we had our other selves live our life, instead of us, I didn't mean to stay so long, there was a problem with the Magic Mirror and we were stuck in the other world.

"So wait, if you were going to be an Alicorn Queen, does that means you had a sutor slash husband to be in waiting, didn't you tell him?" Crimson asked.

"No… I didn't have a husband in waiting, see to become an Alicorn Queen you have to pass a rite of passage ceremony, by performing three tests akin to you element, I wasn't looking for Royalty, I wasn't looking for fame, in the 7 years I've known Twilight and the rest of the group, our friendship was more important than some fancy crown we'd get to wear" Applejack explained.

"So you left due to your friendship?" Maud Pie asked.

"Yes, and because making a marriage about royal duty, isn't what love is about, I'd thought you would've learnt that by now Celestia, I mean you didn't force Shining Amour and Cadence together out of some belief it was a royal duty did ya? No so why have it for Twilight, because she's an Alicorn?" Applejack stated, now getting more resentful towards the Motherly Alicorn.

"I am sorry Twilight, for my foolish thinking, I should've never made any of your marriage centred around duty, I am sorry for forcing Flash onto you and abandoning my morals, in my stupidity and concerning myself with what the Kingdom would want" Celestia profusely apologised, sincerity in her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry for leaving this world, is it possible that I try to talk to Flash and convince him my actions were just?" Twilight asked.

"No need, you waste of Alicorn blood" Flash said, coming from the open window in the room.

"Hey Flash" Sonic said, so cheerfully, which caused the aforementioned Pegasus to scoff in disgust.

"Hello Rat" Flash said, obviously trying to insult Sonic and slightly succeeding

"Hey, watch it buddy, before I stuff you into a lamp, like I did with this other guy, basically he's an evil genie and constantly kept on mistaking me, on purpose for a rat, and so I stuffed inside a magical lamp" Sonic said, to which Sonic's friends and even Flash were caught off by that statement and had to take a second to process it before the mood settled to a more serious tone.

"Twilight, you can't justify your actions in any sense, you left me, the kingdom, the whole of Equestria and even worse your mother, brother, Sister in Law and Celestia in Tirek's grasp, you showed that you aren't cut out to even possess Alicorn blood and that you don't even deserve to wear your crown. We weren't laughing when you left so you've betrayed the Element of Laughter, You weren't honest on that night, as you never told me where you were going and as such kept a secret from us, and so you betrayed the Element of Honesty, You were totally selfish in your decision to leave us, thinking only of yourself and never caring about your friends or even the Kingdom or its people, so you betrayed the Element of Generosity. You left us, instead of being steadfast and loyal to the kingdom, so you betrayed the Element of Loyalty and the biggest of your crimes, you weren't kind in your action at all, you lied, cheated and wormed your way out of your responsibilities for a people who loved and adored you and for someone who would've loved you back. And since none of those Elements worked in your abandonment of Equestria you couldn't use the Element of Magic that defined you. I will never forgive your complete act of betrayal and cowardice, all in the name of your hypocritical friendship" Flash said, anger rising in his voice as he finished.

"Flash…I… I…" Twilight tried to say that but was cut off by the lump that had formed in her heart and in her throat, she kept chocking up tears, and weeping openly , this made Sonic very angry, and a deep black aura started to envelop him.

"Save it you pathetic excuse for a princess" Flash said, heading past Sonic with a grin, as he had placed the nail in the coffin by stating " I'd recommend you get away whilst you can, betrayal can hurt rats more than it can Ponies and I have a feeling that Twilight may betray you too, take it from someone knows, It's only a matter of time" Flash finished, which caused Sonic to absolutely lose it, grabbing Flash by the neck and squeezing down on his throat.

"Hm, seems like you didn't have it in you to be a good husband and follow, what were you really, you had no obligation to not go after her and stay with her, seems you were too scared to perform your duties too, but what do you expect from a pony with the wings of a chicken, I'd recommend that as a bit of life insurance you stay the hell away from Twilight, otherwise I'll will make sure your end is painful and slow" Sonic said, his voice distorting from kind happiness to devil's advocate.

Needless to say, everyone in the room was mortified at this change in Sonic's character, including Flash, who had finally been awakened to the peril he was in, and started showing fear, which made Sonic smile like a serial killer, as he watched the helpless pony squirming in his hands. "Ah, so you are finally scared, good, now get out of here, or face your end!" Sonic said, sending Flash out of the room and reverting his fur back to its original cobalt colouring.

"Twi… you OK?" Sonic asked, to which she looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"I'm … fine… I… just.." She said, before resuming her weeping, and, Sonic started comforting her, and which Celestia had a motherly understanding.

"I can see this is a lot to take in, you should head home, I'll handle Flash myself, take care of her Sonic, and may you enjoy your stay in Equestria!" She said, nodding to Sonic to show that he needed to be there for Twilight.

"Yo Kint? You coming?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure, wait for me" The white lab coat wearing unicorn stated.

"I'm coming too" Discord said.

"Wait, Discord? So you are alive? Even after Tirek's takeover" Rainbow asked.

"Yes I was, and I missed by the skin of my dragon tail as I teleported to my home shortly after we stopped the injustice in the Rainbow Factory" Discord explained, though noticing the Mane Six, he also noticed Twilight crying.

"What happened Twilight?" Discord asked.

"Leave me alone, I am a monster that jeopardized my home!" Twilight said in anger and teleported away from the group.

"Flash, was getting at Twi for leaving this dimension and said she didn't deserve to be an Alicorn or even wear her crown…" At that moment Sonic was stopped by Discord's hand's clenching in anger.

"He had no right, someone should teach him a lesson" Discord suggested.

"I already did, by giving him a taste of a demon" Sonic replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Discord asked.

" I'll explain when we get home, for now, goodbye Celestia" Sonic said, giving his trademark grin and thumbs up that somewhat made Celestia feel a little more comforted in knowing that this stranger from another world was willing to help her and anyone around, though was almost seemed like a son to her and was so caring the student whom she cherished like a daughter.

"We bid you ado" Celestia and Luna stated, giving the group the signal to head off.

**Another rapid fire chapter out in the span of a day, all thanks to having the right gear. Oh yeah, in response to a comment made that seemed to support KnuxJacks/ Applekles, the Paring of Knuckles and Applejack, I was ready to ask again of the characters you'd want to see, I originally planned to ship the Mane six with their counterpart in Sonic, e.g Crimson and Applejack, or Tang and Pinkie though I want to know do you want me to change that to PinkiexCheese, I'm totally open to suggestion, and I'm going to leave this up to you guys for a month or maybe less, whilst I work on my other side story to this.**

**If you want to see the Chaos kids as more brothers to the Mane Six then please comment, and review it to me and we can also have a British conversation with Tea and Crumpets as I am a British Scotfrican ( Scottish African) and you can bring the hotdogs if you are from America. In any case stay awesome, keeping on running and have fun! This is Crimson Blur Signing off until tomorrow… Maybe**


	19. Originality, Sonic's return to normality

**Originality, Sonic's return to Normality**

When the group went back to Sugarcube Corner, Discord was continuously tapping in frustration, looking at Sonic waiting for him to tell him about what Sonic had meant earlier.

"Yo Discord, why are you just staring at me, I mean do you see something you like?" Sonic joked, to which Discord kept a serious look at Sonic. "OK it's definitely not that sooo… Oh yeah, you want to know what I meant earlier when were talking about the oh so hateable Flash Sentry, OK basically, y'know how there is Positive Chaos and Negative Chaos? Imagine me in a form of Negative Chaos, that's what I meant" Sonic explained.

"How are you still able to be so kind hearted, from what we've seen, with Tirek being the shining example, how are you able to be so good?" Discord pondered.

"Well, I was only in that form for a grand total of around 2 minutes and I'm not as good as you'd think, the only reason I'm able to be good is because of my Super Sonic consciousness, which is a totally pure form of positive chaos energy, it is the balancer for my other forms" Sonic explained.

"Cheers for Super Sonic!" Tang said, raising his glass to which the other hedgehog's also raised their glasses and clinked their glasses together.

"Here here, in any case, there is no reason for us to stay here, I mean, Tirek's gone, Kint's back and my life doesn't seem like such an emotional roller-coaster" Sonic said, to which Kint and the rest of the group looked at him with a confused look. "What? We have no real reason to stay here, I mean if you want to stay for another week then sure, but I have no obligation here, and besides even if Tirek did get his power back he's still gonna be beaten by us, so we're just wanderers in a world that isn't ours" Sonic simply justified.

"Why can't you just try and not be so cut and dry like Shadow, you're Sonic the hedgehog and as such, you're supposed to the funny guy who helps people and has no problem staying in other dimension… Blaze's world" Tails said fake coughing at the mention of Blaze's World.

"OK 'mister not subtle' we'll stay here for another week, two at most" Sonic replied, finishing his hayburger, and walking out of Sugarcube Corner, with Tails following.

"So bro, when were you ever gonna tell me you were scared of your speed, and of your past, and of anything else?" Tails asked, only for Sonic to ignore his brother. "When were you?" Tails said, a little more forcefully.

"When I saw you didn't need me anymore, when you could handle what I could handle, Tails… you have a loving family that cares for and considers your every move in life, I have a roboticized father and a loving mother, I wouldn't change them for the world, but whilst you've had it easy I've had it hard, having to deal with a break up twice to someone I loved and leaving that to rot and starting to become a bit more evil, you don't have that, so how could you know my pain, my reasons or my motive? And whilst I have my family to, one is robot that I'll never see age and I can't see him be a regular mobian again, because he may die from the process" Sonic replied, to which Tails looked back at him with a hardened resolve.

"And so that's what I am for you, a support mechanism for your angst? And you can't leave it behind because it was so easy to do for most of your life, wow… I didn't know you had become so pathetic" Tails said, unaware of the anger he had just unleashed.

"Pathetic? You've never went through what I've went through, you've never nearly lost your life, you've never been broken up with twice, you have it good, I have to constantly look at my dad and Sally and see the scars Robotnik dealt my family, so Tails, if Robotnik killed or roboticized your family or you got your heart broken again by Fiona Fox, don't come crying to me or venting your frustrations, because I'll be in another dimension listening to your sorrows and laughing, so if you want to talk about pathetic, live my life then if you go through it without shedding a tear, and can stand up after that, then shove it in my face all you want, but until then, don't call something pathetic if you haven't lived it" Sonic said, a black aura, abundantly clear on his fur, though as quickly as it came it went and Sonic was already in the Everfree Forest, leaving Tails there a shocked and fearful face apparent on him.

"What happened, Tails? I could feel something really, really bad" Tang asked, looking into Tails petrified eyes. "What happened?" Tang asked again.

"I think Sonic's turning dark" Tails said. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant.

"Are you sure? I mean you could just be a bit paranoid, I mean Sonic rarely likes anyone questioning why he didn't tell anyone about his backstory, seems you and him are on rocky terms on that aspect of your brotherly bond" Lightning pointed out, showing he had a complete understanding of what they were talking about.

"Wait you heard all that?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I don't think being angry with a guy who tried to keep a secret that would've protected you and not jeopardized you on any mission back in Knothole deserves a little bit of slack, he'd never want to have you get hurt and I'm guessing he never told you, because he didn't want you to be mad or angry with him and then let that get in the way of your friendships or whenever you took out another one of Robotnik's schemes, you are his brother and he would never want to hurt, if anything he's angry at himself for not telling you sooner… Listen we'll go and head to Sonic's and try and help him get out of his miserable state, you head with the girls and Big Mac back to the Castle's of Harmony, we'll be there soon" Lightning said, placing his hand on Tails shoulder before signalling his brothers to follow him into the Everfree Forest.

And in that instant Tails had tears down his eyes as the group started moving back to the Castle of Harmony.

The Chaos Kids made it to the Everfree Forest in a few seconds, only stopping outside the house to find Sonic weeping and clenching his sides in anger. "I can't believe it!" Sonic said, angrily snapping and throwing his fist around in a rage. "Why didn't I tell him? I could've stopped this whole thing from breaking our trust, and now he probably hates, I gotta go back!" Sonic said, still not noticing the Clones' presence.

"Sonic, having a heavy heart will tear down his trust in you, you've gotta get over your past, you didn't tell him because you didn't want him to get hurt and that didn't work, you shouldn't focus on what you didn't achieve, you should focus on the here and now, you've got to get out of your rut of blaming yourself and trying to be Sonic the Hedgehog, you've got Kint and now with your new brother you no longer have to keep that responsibility of his corruption, you need to let go" Jade explains, to which Sonic, stops sniffling getting rather vexed at his counterpart.

"Just let go? Let go of Pain that's been in my life for 8 years" Sonic asked, angry that his clone would suggest moving on so quickly.

"From what Kint tells me, you didn't cry when he was back" Jade replied.

"I finally had my life back on track, I have a lot on my plate and also I was too wrapped up in the feeling of going on an adventure to notice the pain I'd feel having Kint back" Sonic lied.

"You're just making up excuses, you wanted to have Tails not bring up your past, same with Kint and since you love to put on a brave show you never cried or even made it seem as though it phased you that Kint was back, when really you wanted to cry" Jade explained.

"Shut up! Live my life then, live with the guilt of the one person you were never able to save being right in front of you and have your brother realise you're here and now hates you!" Sonic yelled.

"I'll never be able to live that, but we gotta move one, Sonic just at least try to lighten up, we're gonna be heading back to Castle's of Harmony, you're welcome to join us, Rainbow said she'd really like you to be there" Jade replied, as him and the other clones, headed out of the house that they had made and left Sonic, stuck in his room, wondering to himself.

_What's wrong with me?_

**Castle's of Harmony**

"Well it seems like Sonic's having a hard time, he's still living in the past, he doesn't like his past being brought up, we'll wait for him until he gets over it… but for now let's check on the girls" Lightning said to Tails as they all started walking past the front door of the castle, but were totally in darkness when they went inside.

"Huh? Who turned out the lights? Twilight? Rainbow? Pinkie?" Tang called out.

"SURPRISE!" The girls stated having the castle light up again., and having party banners everywhere, Discord and Kint were beside the girls smirking in an endearing fashion, to which they returned the smirk.

"Where's Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, he had something to work out, he's gonna be joining us soon I think" Lightning half-lied.

""Well, while that's happening let's party!" Tang said, rushing past everyone towards the kitchen to dine on the food.

"Will he ever change?" Jade asked to Lightning, to which Lightning could only shrug his shoulders. Later on all the gang were conversing talking about Sonic and their adventures in both their worlds. They were all happy and just having a good time, then Sonic came through the door, looking down at the ground, before looking up to them and smirking, his all too delightful smirk and flashing it so abundantly, it almost seemed fake.

"Hey guys, you were right, I need to head to Pinkie's parties more often, so have I missed anything?" Sonic asked, now beaming with positivity.

"Nothing much bro, what did you have to do that you couldn't come earlier?" Tails asked.

"Well, I was revaluating my life, finally decided I wasn't gonna be Shadow the Angsthog, and just decided to have fun for once, in any case have Kint talked you about anything, specifically about me?" Sonic asked, almost seeming like he was hiding something.

"What is Sonic talking about?" Kint asked, coming up to the two brothers.

"Well we were talking about the chaos emeralds and how we may not need them anymore" Sonic lied, surprisingly fluently too.

"Oh… wait, nice try Sonic, I can read you like an open book, even when you seem to be telling the truth you're lying, and also your nose is twitching, that's how I know your lying" Kint said.

"Wha? How could you tell?" Sonic shockingly questioned.

"You used to do it all the time back in the day, you used to twitch your nose whenever you lied, and I could tell, probably due to the rushing of blood to your nose, caused by your increased heartbeat to pump blood faster around your body and thus…" Kint said, trying to finish his scientific analysis.

"Doc?" Sonic interrupted.

"Yes?" Kint replied.

"You're nerding out again, in English please" Sonic replied.

"Basically, your nose twitches when you lie, there happy?" Kint asked.

"Yeah, 100% better, you get an A* Doc" Sonic cockily answered.

"Wait the percent thing is my thing, I call dibs! And that makes you unoriginal" Rainbow butted in.

"Wait, you guys were apparently brought together by Rainbow's speed right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, so?" Twilight asked.

"How is that not stealing? All my friends became friends because of my speed, Tails became my bro, after Kint became Eggman… Amy became my stalker after reading about Tarot cards that predicted me to be with her, saying a swift hero would be her husband, Knuckles became my rival due to me speeding on to his Island without a passport, and Shadow became my rival, due to our speed, and another thing, you have a move known as the Sonic Rainboom? You took that name from me, I can do the same thing, I call it the Sonic Boom, and you just put Rain in the title, how is that any less original?" Sonic replied.

"Well you…" Rainbow tried to say, only for her lips to fail her.

"See, totally genderbent rip off, even has my good looks, and does that make creppy or just plain weird to tell a mare she looks good? Wow, I cannot keep my mouth shut" Sonic said, somewhat blushing at his statement.

"You think I look good?" Rainbow asked, flushing in the same colour as Sonic.

"Looks like somepony's in love!" Pinkie and Tang yelled.

Needless to say Sonic and Rainbow Dash both thought the same thing in their heads.

_He/She couldn't love me?_


	20. How Loves Forms

** Chapter 20: How love forms**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash stood there, blushing a little as their specific group stopped to look at this hilarious display at least it was for Tails.

"Sonic and Rainbow, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes emo hedgie with too much baggage" Tails said, causing the rest of the group to lose it and join Tails in his deadly laughter. Leaving the two aforementioned beings still blushing as red as a ruby.

"Nah… Tails you got it all wrong buddy, I only said that since you know, I am good looking, it's only the truth, except where Metal Sonic, or faker is concerned. Any clone of me, from another dimension has to be good looking, otherwise they aren't a clone" Sonic bragged. To which Tails simply brushed off as Sonic's ego coming into play. "And besides, why don't you tell Twilight how you feel bro? Come on I can see it in the way you look at her" Sonic cockily replied, causing them to blush profusely.

"Come on Sonic, that's ridiculous, me and Twilight? You must be crazy, besides I'm too young, I'm like what, 13… 14 in 3 months and she's like I don't know 17 or something" Tails defended.

"That didn't stop you trying to go out with Fiona did it?" Sonic teased, to which Tails couldn't reply, blushing and failing to hide the red in his cheeks.

"Hey lay off him Sonic, he may of gone out with girls older than him but still, that's no reason for you to make fun of him" Rainbow defended. To which Sonic put his hands up defensively.

"Hey I was just playing around, he knows that, maybe I took it a bit too far, but come on let's not focus on our love life, let's focus on the party" Sonic said, as Vinyl Scratch came in and started break dancing which prompted everyone else to dance until night-time. Sonic was on the balcony of the castle looking to the moon and zoning out from everything around him.

A figure started walking towards the hedgehog in the darkness, and as soon as Sonic heard the footsteps he asked

"Who are you?" To which the figure made an all too familiar laugh. The figure came out from the shadows revealing himself to be Kint, a smirk on the unicorns face.

"Hm… Kint nice to see that you were having fun and I can finally put our past in the past… why'd you come here? Don't want to hang with everyone else?" Sonic asked. Kint smirked at his mobian friend, still amused by his ego.

"Nah, I thought we could talk you know? We have done that in 7 years, how's Sally?" Kint asked.

"Well she's OK, she got herself a boyfriend after she dumped me, she's living in a castle now, I left due to her being kinda inconsiderate towards me, I was convinced she hooked up with the guy because she wanted to get back at me breaking her heart, we went our separate ways and from that point on, I've only went to an Interstellar Amusement Park, created by you, defeated a monster that can warp time and space and defeated a group of evil Zeti who wanted to destroy Mobius, so yeah I'm cool" Sonic fully explained.

"I just asked how Sally was, I didn't need your whole life story" Kint cockily replied, to which Sonic looked at him with a slight chuckle escaping his lips as he reminisced about his past.

"You're still the same as always, cocky and intelligent with not too much muscle or anything really to show for it" Sonic replied.

"So what have you been learning since I became evil?" Kint asked, Sonic looked him in the eye and had a smirk on his face, before jumping off the balcony, to which Kint tried to catch Sonic, but was surprised to find him flying. "How?", Kint asked.

"Well, whilst you've been away I've been training, being able to manipulate air currents and for this example, able to equalize the force, which allows me to fly" Sonic replied, whilst ascending and doing aerial tricks, which were interrupted by the gang coming to the balcony to talk to the two, but were stunned by Sonic's flying.

"OK, what gives Sonic? I thought you could only run on the ground, how are you flying?" Rainbow asked. To which Sonic smiled, willing to explain again to Rainbow Dash.

"Well Rainbow, I never said I couldn't fly, even without this manipulation of the wind I could still fly, just by transforming into my Gold form, regardless, What is it Twi? An emergency?" Sonic quickly diverted.

"Uh… no… it's just I tried to talk to Flash and he's not there" Twilight finished.

"Hm, sounds like chicken boy… OK, I'll find him" Sonic said, falling down to the platform and almost placing his hands to the floor, before Twilight stopped him. "Hm? What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I don't want you to find him, he obviously doesn't want to be found and he'll be angry if we find him and bring him back" Twilight reasoned.

"Hm… OK I get it… I'm getting low on energy, I'm gonna head home and rest up for morning, hopefully…" Sonic was about to say, before an earthquake rocked the castle, and in an instant Sonic looked up to see Tirek up in the sky, and Chrysalis accompanying him, alongside Flash! That was the most shocking thing ever.

"Flash?" Twilight questioned, seeing her ex-lover flying alongside the evil changeling queen and the tyrant of tartarus.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted, we'll confront him in the morning, he's obviously heading to a secret base, and we wouldn't be able to catch now anyway" Sonic explained.

"What? Why not?" Rainbow asked, only to be answered by an explosion in the sky and then the group was gone.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"They just teleported, they're gone and we can worry about them in the morning alright? Besides they can't do anything to Celestia, with her little sis around her. You can head to Canterlot to check on her if you really want to, me and the gang gotta head to bed to stabilize and contain our chaos energy" Sonic explained.

"We become explosive if we don't revitalize our energy, so we out" Tang said, falling off the balcony alongside the rest of the gang, excluding Tails who stayed with the girls whilst they ran down the castle vertically, before running into the forest as soon as they hit the ground, leaving Tails, Kint and the girls looking at the colour trails they left behind.

"So, what do we to do? Sonic may be overconfident, but we're ready to step in, does Tirek have any weaknesses that you know of?" Kint asked.

"Well, we need to get our bearer forms to take him out, but if he got out again, then I'm pretty sure, the bearer forms won't work on him again, especially if Sombra's with them, who can only be driven out by the crystal heart of the crystal empire" Twilight stated.

"Hm, this may be a good time to get my mech, maybe we can get it tomorrow, I'll head to Sonic's and have him take me back to Mobius and then we can set out in the morning" Tails proposed.

"Sure, night guys… See ya tomorrow" Twilight said as the her and the rest of the girls stayed at the balcony, as Tails and Kint head into the forest too.

"So Twi, you gotta crush on the fox?" Rainbow teased, to which Twilight blushed again the same as when Sonic brought it up.

"No… I mean I don't love Flash anymore, but I can't be jumping to Tails so quickly, I kinda think of him as a little brother, like a funny one, and smart and basically a small little version" Twilight explained.

"So that's a yes?" Rainbow again teased.

"That's a yes and no, I love him like a brother, not as a coltfriend and besides have you found the courage to ask Sonic out yet?" Twilight countered.

"Huh… No way, me and blue? We'd never together, look at him, he's a dimensional superhero guy with a speed beyond mine and he has gone on so many adventures, he doesn't seem to be the one to settle down and have a relationship, he is cute, but he probably wouldn't go out with me anyway" Rainbow replied.

"You never know, as we've seen time and time again, Sonic is full of surprises" Twilight offered.

"You're trying to keep my hope up… look at us crushing over two of the most awesome guys in the universe and acting like a love-stricken teacher or school filly… well remember there is the Canterlot Ball in a few weeks, maybe you can ask him then?" Rainbow questioned.

"And maybe you could stop being scared of your feelings" Twilight stated, causing the Pegasus' wings to sprout out and become stiff.

"Me, scared… pfft never… Rainbow Dash is never scared" She proudly replied.

"OK you two enough bickering, we need to get up extra early tomorrow if we want to stop Tirek" Applejack stated, getting the two mares to stop arguing.

"Yeah, come on, besides guys you gotta check out what Jade can do… He can make a tree and food from his hands!" Fluttershy nearly screamed.

"And that means Fluttershy is falling for Jade, well you two did seem really similar" Pinkie pie pointed out, to which Fluttershy squealed before hiding again in her pink mane, not hiding her secret crush from her friends.

"Come on you lot let's head to bed" Twilight said, which in turn made all of the mares present head to their chambers and were sleeping with a few thinking of their new crushes.


	21. Explainations

**Chapter 21: Explainations**

Tails awoke early to find Crimson looking at him through the window, with his mech in perfect condition. Tails at first, thought he was seeing a Ghost. How could he be there? Wasn't he training Shadow and Silver? Tails rubbed his eyes as to clear out the sleep in them as to check that what he was seeing was real, though Crimson disappeared as he rubbed his eyes… Tails inhaled calmly as he headed out of the door, only to hear a voice calling out to him. "You care to explain what you meant Tails?" Crimson asked, only Tails couldn't see him, he decided to turn around, but was confronted by Crimson, who was right up near to him.

"Care to explain what this means?" Crimson asked again, holding up the note to Tails' face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tails replied, walking past Crimson, with an angry tone.

"Listen Tails, you can't get angry at Sonic, you've never been in a long relationship like he has, he's been with Sally for at least 6 years, you've only ever been with a fox twice and was broken up by the same girl in less than a year, Sonic's lost his father, his uncle, his friend and his lover due to Robotnik, he never meant to hurt you, he's just trying to be strong for you, he knows you looked up to him and so if he acted weak, he's afraid that you might start getting scared and he can't afford your hesitance in the middle of a mission, he was afraid you could get killed because of his past, and he never wanted that for you" Crimson explained, holding Tails by the shoulder.

"You don't get it do you, he broke his lover's heart and severed my connection to someone I considered family, he even at one time nearly got my father arrested, he's totally selfish and doesn't care for me anymore, why would he when he's got you? You're a clone of him and especially Lightning, he's me in Sonic's form… Shows he doesn't need me, Lightning will take my place, I'm just here for the ride now, he doesn't want me, he's got you and due to his ego he'll probably won't need any of his old friends to help him, you are replacements of all of us, Lightning is me, Tang is Amy, You are Knuckles and Jade is well himself, he doesn't want us, and when this all over and he chooses you over us, you'll be able to see the truth" Tails angrily replied, shaking Crimson's hand off of his shoulder.

"Wow… you are just like Sonic, angst-filled, no girlfriend and constantly angry, you really are his brother… Tails, we were based off of you, I was based off Knuckles as way to keep Sonic sane, Sonic knew that if you guys got hurt then his psyche wouldn't be able to take it, he'd lost Kint at this point, uncle chuck and his father and was just about ready to give up, till he met you and Knuckles, Amy and was finally happy, he loved you all like another family of his, you keep him sane and if you ever went away he'd be so angry, he'd be ready to burn the whole world down to save you and most likely be indefinitely in his dark form, you don't know how much you mean to him and if you can't see that then I guess you don't deserve your powers or his consideration" Crimson angrily said.

"What did you mean by powers?" Tails asked, his interest now peaked.

"You're hopeless, I'm talking about your Chaos Powers, being the closest to Sonic has corrupted slowly with his energy, it constantly radiates from his body, and due to you being so close not only to him but to his memories and life his energy has deemed worthy of his power too, look at your hand" Crimson instructed to which, Chaos energy started emanating.

"What's happening?" Tails asked.

"You have Sonic's Chaos Power's too, and no matter far you run or how much you try to deny it, you're linked to Sonic whether you like or not, having these negative emotions will cause a dark form to come out, and surprisingly you chaos aura is very strong, Lightning needs to teach how to hone it, and after that you can start playing on the same field as Sonic." Crimson explained.

"Dammit! Why must he infect every aspect of my life, when I finally think I'm free of him, he always has something that draws me back, dammit!" Tails furiously cursed.

"Tails, you have been given the power of chaos energy, you can do nearly anything and you just need someone to help you… OK look, I'll have Lightning teach you how to utilise the energy, and you guys don't have to come with us, then after that you can head wherever you want and do whatever you please, and leave Sonic, I'll grant you that much" Crimson replied, and surprisingly Tails agreed.

After Lightning had been woken up and him and Tails had went off, Sonic got up alongside the clones and all of them headed off for the Castles of Harmony. When they got there, the mane six were waiting for them, fierce determination in their eyes that matched the boy's passionate gaze, Spike spread his wings, as did Rainbow and Sonic got into a runner's start up position as the rest of the main six were carried by the other hedgehogs.

"Ready guys?" Sonic asked, to which everyone smirked and as quickly as they came to the Castles they went away blazing throughout Equestria, looking for the Crystal Empire and willing to put a stop to this.

"Yo Rainbow! How about you and I have a little friendly competition, first one to the Crystal Empire wins?" Sonic smirked, as she had a fiery passionate look towards Sonic with a face that screamed, "You're on". In a few moments, the two blue adventures boosted forward with such force that they suddenly became unrecognizable to their friends who were slacking behind. "So Rainbow, what's been the fastest you could ever go?" Sonic asked to which she simply smiled.

"Well that would Mach 20, when I first performed the Double Rainboom" She boasted.

"Hm, going that fast would certainly cause some major damage, well can you do it safely now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I've mastered it and now let's see if it compares to you mister fastest thing in the universe" Rainbow bragged, gaining altitude and then when at her peak, she blasted off, leaving two rainbow colours when she went past him.

"Hm, not bad, now, get a taste of Hyper Sonic, argh!" Sonic screamed as he blasted off at such a high speed, the trail of friction from his feet, caused the ground to let off sparks. He started zooming and cruising past buildings and cities, he nearly couldn't see going so fast, all he could see was a Pegasus shadow being above him and as quickly as it came, it was gone, Sonic arrived on the border of the crystal empire over looking it's now blackened landscape, and Sonic caught sight of two figures appearing before him, whom he knew all too well.

"Well, Faker and Paradox, glad you could make it to the party, and who are our lovely guests" Sonic said, going up beside them and defending them from a sword swing, as Silver grabbed a whole load of blackened ponies, having a cloned appearance and onyx like textured skin.

"Hm, faker we've already been over this, I'm 50 years older than you, and so I'm the original" Shadow explained, hitting another pony in the face.

"Yeah, but we never know, you could've got that DNA from my dad or uncle chuck and that would technically make you the fake, my uncle is 56 by the way" Sonic argued.

"Yeah so that would mean he had this DNA taken from him when he was six, and I doubt he'd ever get caught up in my creation" Shadow shot back.

"Yeah but you never know, we could be brothers, which means we're related… oh… on second thought you're the faker" Sonic responded quickly trying to dispel the previous notion of them being brothers.

"Guys can we focus? Seriously you remind me of Amy, she's sweet as all hell, but man can she gets distracted easily" Silver ordered.

"You're calling us sweet? Awe Silver thanks but you want to watch out if Blaze heard that" Sonic teased.

"What do… Oh shut up!" Silver sulked getting even more vexed at the brotherly hedgehogs.

"What? Besides you made it official you and Blaze are going so why get all concerned about it?" Sonic asked.

"You wouldn't understand, it's just Blaze has a bit of a temper and now that she's with me she can go a bit crazy on the whole relationship thing, I mean she nearly burnt this one girl for talking to me and of course I was not the innocent party in that she also burnt my quills and ma chest hair!" Silver whined.

"Oh no, the almighty chest hair has been violated! Whatever shall we do? Oh I know, just not care, though it's weird how come you guys have more chest hair than me? I mean I never shaved when I was with Sally and you're younger than me so you shouldn't have any at all" Sonic questioned.

"See that it what I have that is dominant over you, I have chest hair and you do not" Shadow bragged.

"Congratulations Shadow you have won the award for looking like a black grizzly bear, well done, well done, tell me how does it feel to be the epitome of a grizzly bear? Come on, tell the people how you feel" Sonic teased, after getting a whirlwind wound up, that swirled though the kingdom and captured the ponies.

"OH Shut up faker!" Shadow angrily replied, leading Sonic to smirk as he had one that battle with no scars.

"So Sonic how many more of these guys are there?" Silver nonchalantly said, as he raised the ground beneath the ponies feet and trapped them in the ground.

"I don't know but I do know that these guys won't survive long if we take out Sombra, Tirek and Chrysalis" Sonic replied, which prompted all of the hedgehogs to run into the castle.

"Hm, so Sonic how long have you been here?" Shadow now asked, curious to know his rival's recent activities, for better or worse that all up to interpretations.

"Well I've been here for a good number of days; hanging out with locals, getting my powers back and sleeping in a hedgehog-made house" Sonic replied.

"So basically you're telling us, you've been goofing off as usual… I see" Shadow replied.

"What's the weakness of Tirek, Sombra or this Chrysalis you were talking about?" Silver asked.

"Well they don't have any, all of them I'm assuming have been infused with dark chaos energy this means that regular attacks won't work on them, but I need to you to go into the dungeon and see if anyone is there, me and Shadow will take care of Sombra, little miss mind controller and mister BULL-ie" Sonic smirked at his own joke, to which Shadow rolled his eyes.

"As immature as usual I see, good to know your past hasn't damaged your spirit or your comedy… it's still as bad as ever" Shadow stated, smirking at his own shot at Sonic.

"I think he's a centaur, technically guys" Silver added.

"Nerd Alert! Please tell this nerd to go back to his computer" Sonic childishly replied.

"Sonic…" Silver replied, a devious smile on his face as he pulled the ground up a bit and made Sonic trip and due to his fast speed he was forced right through the wall and his head got stuck, much to Shadow and Silver's amusement.

"Nerd 1, Sonic-0" Silver zinged.

**Another chapter done, in this one I decided to have a bit less of a serious tone and dial it back to friendly banter between the main three heroic hedgehogs, Oh yeah, I haven't got any notifications and thus I'm not changing the ships, the Mane Six will be shipped to the Chaos Crew all except Twilight which will be to Tails, and maybe Pinkie, not sure yet, but hey that's life. **


	22. Hedgehog Trio vs Necro Guild

**Chapter 22: Hedgehog Trio vs Necro Guild**

Sonic, finally getting his head out of the wall got into a fighting stance and having his familiar battle-ready smirk on him, alongside the 'Future hero' and the 'Chaotic hero'. All of the three had such synergy, one could almost mistake them for being brothers, they all synced with each other's movements, and in one synchronized kick of the giant door in their presence they entered the throne room, to find Chrysalis sitting on the queen's throne, Tirek standing beside the king's throne and the now introduced Sombra residing on the King's throne, a malevolent intent shown in his sharp bloodthirsty smile.

"So you must Sombra… well never look a gift horse in the mouth, get it? You're a horse and that's the expression, uh, never mind" Sonic dismissively said, letting the mood in the room go from humorous to serious in a matter of seconds. "What the idiot is trying to say is… you're going down" Shadow stated, his confidence in his new powers showing.

"You must Shadow and Silver, am I correct?" The onyx colored colt asked, to which the aforementioned hedgehogs nodded, before gaining a battle stance, with Shadow charging a Chaos Spear and Silver's hands glowing cyan as they always did. "And you fools wish to challenge us?" Sombra questioned, a dark, foreboding apathetic disposition displayed in his words.

"Hm… we'll do more than challenge you, you see Faker here has a problem killing, which I don't have that weakness, and the white hair faker has recently revoked his killing license some time ago, but if you want power, you should come for me, I'm all the challenge you could ever want, and more" Shadow bragged, though having both Sonic and Silver's jaw drop by the term 'faker'.

"OK first off faker, I'm not a faker, I'm the real deal, I mean you had clones made of you literally like the shadow androids and you also thought you were a robot or a copy of the original shadow, which you are the original shadow, the same one that helped me stop the ark from crashing to Earth, so you're not a faker in that way, but come on you couldn't even figure your origin story for an entire game!" Sonic defended.

"How am I a faker? I wasn't cloned from you guys and I exist 200 years in the future, so how am I a faker? Like Sonic said, at least I have consistent backstory, yours flips every chance it gets, you were originally Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform, now your Shadow the Amnesiac, you can't even remember your own backstory, but I can" Silver argued. All of the hedgehogs started arguing amongst themselves, leaving Sombra, Chrysalis and Tirek to look on in bafflement at the hedgehog's constant bickering.

"You're the faker!" Shadow yelled.

"You're the faker!" Sonic yelled back.

"You're the faker!" Shadow yelled back again.

"I'm the faker!" Sonic said.

"No I'm the faker!" Shadow replied.

"OK, but I still say I'm the faker" Sonic switched.

"NO I'm the faker, and that's final!" Shadow replied.

"OK, you're the faker" Sonic replied.

"That's right I'm the…" Shadow stopped, only just then realizing what he just admitted, he looked to see Sonic, balling out in laughter at Shadow's mess up.

"I hate you… so much" Shadow angrily seethed.

"I love you too Shadz, I'm just gonna call you that from now on, Shadow just seems to emo" Sonic replied.

"I hate to break such sibling rivalry, but the questions will you mindless creatures challenge us?" Sombra asked.

"Mindless? Well maybe Shadz, but moi? No no no mon ami I totally have a brain, most of the time" Sonic teased, before all three took their battle stances again.

"Take them down!" Sombra ordered, to which Tirek charged up a blast of Chaos energy and threw it at the three heroes, to which they narrowly avoided.

"Let's make this a lot easier, let's go into our super forms from the start!" Sonic said, charging his chaos energy and transforming in a bright golden light and in the blue hedgehog's place came his super form, having eyes of red and golden quills that shot out the same way Shadow's normally did. "Guys absorb my energy like we did with Solaris!" Sonic replied, to which they did, and in an instant they were transformed too, and their golden forms took shape, though they had adopted a golden chaos form, and they noted the notable changes of their powers to astronomical levels.

"Woah this is just like the Chaos garden; I can destroy anything!" Shadow yelled manically.

"Shad calm down, bring the power down before you go crazy! Sonic replied.

"Hm, fine we gonna take these guys out or what" The golden antihero huffed.

"Sure try to keep up guys" Sonic cockily said, as they turned their attention to the centaur, and his accomplices.

In an instant an explosion is seen from the crystal castle, making Rainbow dash and the rest of the group stop in their tracks, looking at the falling figures that had descended from the balcony, they saw three bright golden lights chasing after 3 blackened figures obscured by their height from the ground.

"So Tirek, do you want me to take you down the easy way or the hard way?" Sonic cockily asked, to which the Faustian monster responded by launching a dark energy attack at the golden hero. "OK hard way it is then, who goes for Sombra, and who goes for Chrysalis?" Sonic questioned as his two companions joined him.

"I should take Tirek, I don't want this guy gaining infinite power any more than you faker, so leave the big guy for me" Shadow replied in arrogance.

"Shadow, trust me this guy isn't anything to mess with, better to be safe than sorry" Sonic advised. "Come on this guy is a problem for you faker, how the mighty have fallen, look faker, no matter what he's done in the past he wasn't ready for all of us and besides you know what he can do, just tell me then". Shadow scoffed.

"He'll be able to take your chaos connection away if he touches you, so word of advice don't get caught" Sonic explained.

"Hey guys I love you constant chatting but are we doing this or not?" Silver questioned as he grabbed Chrysalis and flung her far away, causing Sombra do go after her to check on her condition.

"Yeah, bring it on Tirek!" Sonic said, charging past Shadow and striking Tirek with a kick to the head, and following up with a barrage of fists and feet striking Tirek as Sonic let the feet and fist fly. "Argh! Chaos Speed Strike!" Sonic yelled, pulling his hand back to the airborne Tirek and pushing his hand with such force that a golden blinding light emitted from it, that eventually took the form of a large laser, striking Tirek and creating a giant explosion, that threatened to engulf the crystal castle, having a group of mares and one dragon look on in abject wonderment, for what looked sparks of gold constantly bouncing off of the recognizable Faustian figure.

"Woah! OK seriously Sonic is cool… He's going toe to toe with Tirek, one of the biggest bads in Equestrian history and he's beating him senseless!" Spike said in amazement at the hedgehog's tenacity and plain mesmerizing display.

"It sure is a sight, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity said, smiling at the familiar pet name she used, though Spike seemed displeased. Applejack came forward to snap both parties out of their funk and have them focus on the mission at hand and faster than you can say "Sweet Apple Acres", the group were running towards the scene, and made it there with time to spare as Sonic and Shadow released a flurry of blurring punches and chaos blasts that caused Tirek to be launched away a fair distance away.

"You can't stop darkness, for it resides in all of us, NEGATIVE VOID!" Tirek yelled, and a black wormhole appeared, ripping up trees in the surrounding battlefield and threatening to pull the Alicorns in, causing the golden hedgehogs to be distracted. "Now DIE!" Tirek said as he sent a giant blast attack glowing a fiery red, with hints of orange detailing the orb and a black outline giving a menacing tone. But once it struck the hedgehogs were already ready to hold it, grasping the orb with a ferocious snarl coming from their mouths as they pushed the orb back.

"ARGH! Tirek you will pay for the lives of ponies you've hurt, you will suffer dearly ARGH!" The three hedgehogs screamed as they broke the chaotic fiery attack and shattered it, before hitting Tirek full force on. They were fatigued beyond believe as they tried to get back up, but fell down in exhaustion, that's when the realization hit them they weren't trying to win they were trying to…

The hedgehogs yelled in pain as their golden aura started to fade as Flash came up from behind them and used a jar to encapsulate their aura. The three hedgehogs fell to the ground unconscious, as Flash walked beside them and proclaimed. "I've got the hedgehog's energy for you, come on out Tirek and let's make this world chaotic"

"Thank you Flash, lets raise Tarturus on this world… Or better yet, let's head to Mobius" Tirek mauled as he absorbed the energy of the heroes and he grew to an enormous size now even more deadly.

"Where is this Mobius?" Flash asked.

"It is the home world of these pests and I think it's high time I had my revenge against these feeble creatures" Tirek explained, which caused Sonic to rise up at the mention of Tirek's plan, he was struggling to stand as his energy had been sapped, but he kept moving forward. Which frightened Rainbow Dash as she saw Sonic looking to move towards Tirek.

"Sonic! NO!" She yelled as he came closer to the giant monstrosity.

"I… will…. never let you hurt… anyone…f-from my home…I'm… ending this now!" Sonic barely yelled as he held his arm in pain as the bruises almost overwhelmed his senses, Flash moved towards Sonic, which caused Sonic to smirk as he tried to strike but was so exhausted that his fist was evaded with ease and Flash elbowed him in the back, knocking the confident hero down, Sonic barely able to stand, was now getting beaten like a ragdoll around the battlefield, which caused Rainbow to tear up even more as with each hit she could feel him fading.

"You thought… that you could… be a big hero for Twilight… and save the day… well let me tell you Sonic the person you're defending is an even bigger monster than me! And you know what the kicker is… you got beaten not in an epic blaze of glory but by a common guard… Tirek head to Mobius I have a personal vendetta against Sonic" Flash said, kicking and kneeing Sonic in the gut, causing him to vomit blood as he tried to get back into the fight.

"Here Flash a gift… a remnant of my power to you… use it however you see fit… say to finish this pest off" Tirek said before departing for Sonic's home.

"Thank You… now let's get back to our rat kicking display… let's crack a rib or two" Flash said getting a euphoric sense of pleasure as he beat down senselessly onto Sonic, until a bright golden light erupted and a familiar fox joined the battle.

"That is my brother… now I'd advise you to let him go or you will die" Tails threatened, which Lightning who had come to had to admire in Tails, the fact he had finally got a sense of Tenacity and anger.

"Lightning what are…" Twilight tried to ask only to interrupted by the electrified hedgehog

"We doing here, well it's quite simple we're here to save Sonic and this guy is going to go six feet under" Lightning replied.

"Now I'm going to give you two options… 1, continue what you're doing and die or 2, get as far away as you can from us before I personally beat you down, and you never get taken seriously again because you got beat by kid" Tails threatened.

It was obvious what choice Flash made…


	23. Darkness of a Fox

**Chapter 23: Darkness of a Fox**

Sonic was kicked in front of Tails, whilst Flash laughed, thinking that such a tiny fox wouldn't be such a big threat to him. "You think you can fight me Fox? Go with your friends and leave this place I've got a personal score to settle with this rat". Flash said, pouring more dark energy into his hooves and striking Sonic so hard he smashed into the crystal castle.

"Ugh… Ok ouch that… ugh hurt… Tails go bro… I'll be fine" Sonic replied, but as quickly as his smirk that showed he was OK appeared it disappeared, and Sonic fell straight to the ground, in exhaustion.

"How much further must you take this Flash? I know you hate him, but let him go, this is between me and you" Twilight questioned, obviously vexed at Flash's actions and using a spell to deactivate the black hole, that had been violently sucking things in for a few moments.

"Twilight, leave this guy to me… I'm going to make sure he never hurts anyone again" Tails darkly stated, and in a moment the Alicorn could see a dark nature emanating from Tails, that even had Lightning in shock. "Listen up Flash, I've faced off against worse than you, I've fought against a super form before and beaten it, you'll be no different, in fact… you may be even weaker, and as such not worth as much time and effort, but let me show you the power I possess" Tails flatly warned, as a yellow arua, started to glow around him, and in a flash of light he transformed into his super form, this had Shadow, Silver and the other Alicorns in Shock, but not the other clones.

"You unlocked his power didn't you?" Jade questioned, to which Lightning simply stared at Tails mesmerized by this change.

"Now Flash, time for you to… DIE!" Tails said, before charging straight for Flash and striking with enough force to cause a shockwave, Flash definitely felt the blow and was slow to respond as Tails' hit had enough force to knock him skyward where Tails started attacking ferociously like Shadow, or Sonic in his Dark form, constantly hitting Flash over and over, He got an almost euphoric joy out of seeing Flash's blood on his hands.

When Flash finally righted himself up, he took a minute to ask… "What are you?", Tails simply smirked as he replied with an almost devilish disposition.

"Your undoing, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tails cackled, as he kept furiously attacking like a madman, giving Flash no time to recover.

"Oh no…" Lightning foreboding stated, looking at the chaotic battle above them.

"Hm, what do you mean Oh no?" Twilight asked as she healed Silver and Shadow.

"Tails is relishing in his pain, he loves Flash's misery he's turning I can feel it, he won't just beat Flash, at this rate if this keeps up, he'll… he'll kill him" Lightning said, which had Shadow in shock the most, he knew that Tails, could take abuse, no more evident with their encounter in space when he tried to kill his girlfriend Cosmo, but now Tails was becoming him, through suppressed anger and rage, and basically becoming murder-thirsty.

"We need to stop him, before he does something he's going to regret" Silver added.

"I'll… stop him, I just need a boost, Hey Twi can you heal me?" Sonic asked, to which she nodded and used her healing charm on Sonic, he felt his hands being removed of any scratches and his body doing the same, he felt light on his feet again and in an instant transformed again, to his golden embodiment, "I need to stop him now" Sonic said, blasting to the two fighters which were above him and then at his level in an instant.

"Tails calm down, you can't really allow this guy to get to you alright, he's playing you, I'm thinking that they now know your rage triggers a dark feedback, so just breath buddy" Sonic offered his hand to Tails to which, opened his hand to shake, before drawing back and striking Sonic with a surprise blow.

"I will never forgive Sonic; you were the reason I never got to see Sally again or any of the old freedom fighters. Your selfishness destroyed the trust in our, what I thought to be family that no matter how hard the times got we'd band together against Eggman, but you spared him on the Lost Hex and trusted him, with your life because of his past connection to you, over me who was like blood to you, you nearly got my dad arrested and you nearly doomed Mobius with your cocky attitude, you never take anything seriously and when you do, you usually screw up, not this time, I'm going to back home after this guy dies and then your next!" Tails angrily yelled as he kept striking at Sonic a flurry of punches and kicks, whilst Flash stared in wonderment at this display. _This is getting no-where_ Sonic thought, _I can't hurt my best buddy, maybe I don't have to, if I can move fast enough I can move through Tails and knock out Flash in one hit, if only Tails would give me some breathing room, never thought he could get as angsty as Shadow again._

"Phaze Punch!" Sonic said, as he backed far away Tails and then charged towards him and tried to go through him, only to shot down by Tails' quick thinking and use of a chaos blast, this sent Sonic hurtling through a castle tower and Sonic promptly got back up and kept pursuing Tails and Flash as they had continued their fight in the sky.

"How rude Tails, you didn't even consider me giving you a chocolate after all of this" Sonic joked, trying to lighten the mood, and have tails smirk or laugh something to show he wasn't blinded by past transgression.

"Hm, I missed your humor Sonic, even though that made no sense" Tails smirked, but resumed fighting Flash and constantly landed hits in, with the royal guard captain being to evade a few blows.

"Tails listen, I wanted to get away from the drama of life at home, Eggman attacks, Sally gets mad at me and things just go back to normal, and before long my jealously set in, I'm sorry I forced you away from Sally, I just didn't want her to ranting to you about me, but of course I didn't think that through, I was just so angry, like you are now, I wanted to hurt Sally, I wanted to hurt someone that had been so close to my heart and who had shattered it into a million pieces. I can't imagine your pain now, you've been suffering with that pain more, but I had two struggles one of letting go of my attachments to my past and trying to look forward to my future, my uncle, my dad, my best friend at the time, all turned against me and at the age of around 8 to 9, how do you expect me to react? I know I took you away with no regard for your concerns and happiness, but I need to know now, how do you feel?" Sonic asked, pouring all his emotion into his words, making a genuine speech that it almost brought the clones to tears at the fact Sonic was finally facing his demons.

"I felt betrayed, I felt anger, but above I felt like I was your puppet, always following where you went and never being given a choice, you always berated me; when we were at the lost hex and I took it for the most part, but I thought to gain an identity, no more Sonic's sidekick crap, more Tails is his own hero, born and raised from Sonic's loins but free to determine his own destiny, I've lost Cosmo and Fiona, one of those I had to kill with my invention, so I know what it feels like… It's gut wrenching it makes you feel like the devil incarnate, I know because I've lived like you and so… I thought breaking away from you could help me be happier" Tails replied, tears falling down from his face, as he lowered himself down to the ground as did Flash and Sonic.

All the parties involved lowered their power, with Tails now being the one to watch out for… "And you would let scum like him, who hurt you, slandered your friends name, to live, he deserves to die" Tails angrily twitched.

"Tails it's over, there is no killing in a hero's job, you can't be a hero and take someone's life without remorse, and whilst I wouldn't classify myself in that category due to my other glaring flaws, like not having super strength or coming from another planet, I'm the hero of Mobius and I can't cross that line, you say you don't want to be me… do you want to be a criminal then… if so kill Flash, prove to me like Robotnik nearly did that there is no way of you coming back" Sonic sadly stated, looking at the ground.

"This kid doesn't have the guts, and besides he's taking out the bad element I think that's heroic in a sense I have respect for him, he sees what needs to be done, but will you do it?" Flash mocked.

"I will, and you will my first victim!" Tails said, charging towards Flash only for a black fog to envelope Tails and consume him, all that was heard was the fox's yells of pain as this black fog stuck to Tails.

"ARGH!" Tails screamed as the fog enveloped his senses, Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs and started attacking Flash viciously asking "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing he didn't want, he wanted to be a criminal, an evil, I granted that wish, now say hello to Necro Tails!" Flash laughed maniacally. The fog started to take hold of Tails' form and merge with him, now a fresh puff of dark fog was made and out of it, came the fox's figure and a laugh that could be confused for Satan.

"Finally free, ah there you are Sonic" The form stated, revealing itself to be Tails with a blackened fur color and red glowing eyes.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Sonic questioned.

"Why I'm Tails, the true Tails, removed of any weakness or attachment, I guess I'm Necro to the world" The fox began. "Necro is death, and you will be experiencing your own necro when I'm through with you, but for now, me and this worm must depart, come along Flash we must leave for Mobius" He flatly stated.

"Tails, you can't be seriously gone? You mean I can never…" Sonic trembled at the words next spoken by his brother.

"Yes, you can't change me back, but I don't want to be, this is my normal, and you are in my way, Flash if you're ready to go bird-brain then let's get out of here" Tails said, coldly walking away leaving the clones and Alicorns in shock.

"You should really know who you're talking to… but let me remind you I am Flash… Sentry" Flash said, only to be cut down by Tails who had got bored of hearing his "flap his lips".

"Don't worry he's alive, take him, he's a weakness I can't stand and most of all, I hope Sonic comes to see his world burning." Tails said, breaking the dimensional barrier and heading through the portal he had made. Leaving Sonic and the Alicorns to ponder one thing, could Tails be saved now and what would to happen to Sonic home?

**Another chapter done and in the span of a few days, I'm trying to get these chapters out as quick as I can and make sure they all coherently make sense, whilst also learning how to play my guitar, I'm pretty sure you're all wondering where the ships are, I will introduce them in the special 24th chapter as that's my birthday date, not the day I release it but the actual number itself in case you're confused. I will make that chapter a special 7K story, what do you say? In any case, I will be finishing this story alongside my other story soon, and then be making a Hulk fanfic based on my story I uploaded to Wattpad I'll make it after this story and if reception is high enough for a sequel I'll make a sequel to this story later down the line.**

**Also feel free to PM whenever you wish to talk to someone who will not judge or discriminate and when the Necro is all you can hear, by the way, can you give me your full review of my entire story up to this point so far, do you like the concepts is there stuff I can improve, I know there is but from a purely unbiased standpoint could you make fair criticism about my concepts in this story, the characters themselves and anything else you wish to bring up thank you Crimson Blur out… Peace!**


	24. Everything's coming together

**Chapter 24: Everything comes together**

The defeated hedgehogs and Alicorns stood there in shock… as they waited in the castle brainstorming what could be done about Tails and Tirek, Sonic seemed the most distraught and headed out of the room they were in and laid beside a wall, looking to the ceiling as his head tried to comprehend what had just happened. He just couldn't believe it, in the one time in his life where he thought Tails was really going to listen to him was the one time he had doomed Mobius and now his home was going to be destroyed by his brother. Sonic was wallowing in self-loathing at the fact of what he wanted to give to Tails was no longer achievable and now more than ever he was blaming himself for what happened for all of this and it ate at him.

Rainbow Dash came through the door to talk to Sonic, as she saw his dishevelled state, she offered her hand to the slumped hero. "Come on Sonic, you can't treat this like then end of the world, we'll get Tails back and save your home too, alright… Please just stop mopping, Kint would never want you to do this, and neither do I… I don't want one of the most awesome guys in the multiverse to back down when the going gets tough, come on Sonic, just please stop beating yourself up, you're not helping anyone here" Rainbow said sincerely as she started to put her hooves around Sonic's quills and her mouth was so close to his due her holding him, she sat on the floor beside him waiting for a response.

"How could I let him do this? I tried to get him away from my personal pain I wanted him to be better than me, and now, he's going to destroy everything" Sonic moaned, as placed a hand to his head, showing a hatred for himself.

"Sonic, no brother is perfect, and nopony is perfect either, you have flaws sure, I have flaws, but it's better to not focus on them, they are there as support to make you better than you were before, now come on let's go to Mobius" Rainbow offered.

"I need to catch my breath, I'm afraid of what we'll face next… I trusted him to be mature about things, and in my stupidity I gave him a reason to hate me, I can't deal with that, I've lost so many already and now my best friend, or I guess new best friend is now my enemy you've never lived my life so you wouldn't understand… Whatever I'm getting angsty aren't I?" Sonic joked, to which she chuckled at his short one liner.

"As angsty as Starlight Glimmer or Sunset Shimmer was back in the day, no you're even angstier" She zinged to which he now had the pleasure of laughing at her joke.

"Listen Rainbow, if we get through this I gotta tell you something, but we'll save that for later, let's head to Mobius and stop Tails and Tirek" Sonic said, rising from the floor, with Rainbow following suit and both going out the door they came into going to talk to the others.

"Ok guys, we need to head to Mobius, Tails took his mech and I can't sense Sombra or Chrysalis' energy on Equestria, so it's safe to assume that they followed him to Mobius, whilst Flash drained us of our energy" Sonic explained, and as he stated this, the Equestria Humane six came through the doors, looking to find someone or something.

"Yo Girls how have you been?" Sonic asked.

The other Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic with a grave expression, neither denoting anger or sadness, yet another unreadable face caused by the recent crisis. "Sonic, you've got to leave Equestria, and we have to head back to Canterlot High, you see, when Twilight created us as clones, after her last visit to earth, she thought to have us live her life as she felt we'd want to break away from the boredom of school, in exchange they would live our lives, but we knew that the portal would close and that this would leave us trapped in this world, and so to avoid that, she decided instead to use the mirror pool to clone herself and her friends, we are the result though we never knew the effects of what that meant for Earth, you see when we were living her life, there was nothing strange at all, though soon Rainbow met her brother, Spectrum Dash, in our world and as soon as that happened, a Spectrum Dash appeared in her world too, we found out that our two worlds equalize, and that when one event happens in one world, the other world equalizes and creates a scenario similar to what caused this new person to appear in the bearers life. This may be the last time we meet so, goodbye Sonic, and goodbye our creator" Rainbow says as they suddenly head out of the room.

"Wow…OK, angst and exposition anyone?" Sonic joked, having a smirk ever present on his face.

"As soon as they as they head back into mirror pool, the original Hu-mane six will appear in the other world and the dimensions will be equalized, so we have nothing to worry about, honestly I'm surprised that we didn't address that earlier." Twilight explained.

"Well. Regardless, it's time to save Mobius yet again, Yo Silv, Shadz you with me?" Sonic asked, to which they only replied with a smirk, ever present on their face, sniggering at the cobalt hero's never say die attitude.

"We can't say no can we?" Shadow asked.

"Nope, otherwise I will leave you in this world with candy colored ponies" Sonic shot back.

"Figured you'd say that, let's go already!" the two other hedgehogs said rising from their slumped seating position beforehand.

"I'm coming too Sonic" Kint said, having a peculiar machine, alongside him.

"What is that?" Sonic asked, pointing to the ray gun type of machine.

"It's a chaos absorber, I made it from some primitive tech after the party we had, it should drain Tirek of the power he's now got, you just need a direct shot" Kint explained.

"Listen Kint, I'll take it through, you stay here, I don't want to get involved alright, you were my best friend and putting you in the firing line could cause something to happen" Sonic ordered.

"Same as always, Listen Sonic, I know you care and would really rather not have me in harm's way, but you can't protect me from everything, life is full of twist and turns and we never know what could happen, come on Sonic, I help you this once then I retire alright?" Kint argued.

Sonic begrudgingly agreed and in an instant the whole gang had been transported with their kit to Mobius, only to see they had ended up in a destroyed forest, the smell of burning wood still lingered in the air.

"Crap, we don't have long we've got to get to the capital city, we'll find Sally there, but I have a feeling Tirek and his army are going to head to Eggman's old base in which they'll find some old egg Robo's. Since we have two objectives, one to stop Tirek and one to destroy the mech and robots in these bases, we'll split into two teams, the first team consists of speedsters that can get to the capital, which is Me, Shadow, and Rainbow, the rest of you, follow Silver to the bases that Tirek could've gone to and destroy the armories" Sonic ordered, to which everyone nodded their head.

"Kint you'll come with us to take out Tirek and we'll cover you to make sure life is a lot easier" Sonic explained. "Alright guys time to split" Sonic added and without another word, the teams dispersed running to different sides of the planet.

Sonic's gang were moving incredibly quickly never letting up in their motions, but Rainbow seeing this as good a time as any, decided to ask Sonic something.

"Yo Sonic?" Rainbow started. "When this is all over, say if you're not busy do you wanna catch a movie sometime, or hang out?" She asked, Sonic immediately smirked, at her question.

"Sure if you wanna go on a date, I'll be totally available Skittles, but right now, we should probably focus on the mission at hand" Sonic joked, looking at her blushing face that could read like a book.

"Ugh thanks, in any case why are we heading to this capital place anyway, who lives there?" Rainbow asked.

"My ex-girlfriend and princess of the Acorn Kingdom, Sally Acorn, she's the tough as nails, able to pull her own weight and doesn't take smart Alek comments type ruler, we're heading to her as she is with her family the last of royal acorn line and her new boyfriend Monkey-Khan, an arrogant prince from another kingdom, we need to make sure that Tirek isn't there and warn them of his presence in this world so they may be able to prepare for him" Sonic answered.

"Wait you and this Princess person used to go out?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, for a few years actually, she was the most important person in my world, then she dumped me after I wanted to not be selfish and help everyone in Knothole by taking on Robotnik and then she hooked up with Monkey-Khan just to get back at me, needless to say my heart was broken and I wanted to die, of course in my own selfishness I took our group away from all of that to be on our own, Knuckles and Amy were fine with it and Tails, didn't say anything, but… I was too blind with sadness to even be concerned with his feelings, now he's gonna wreck all of Mobius because of my stupid mistake" Sonic rambled.

"Sonic, come on, no moping, is that the castle?" Rainbow asked, as they neared a stone structure which Sonic could immediately identify.

"Ah, back here, such memories, yes this is the place and we should just let ourselves in" Sonic said smirking with a toothy grin in anticipation, they went to open the doors only to be stopped by the phrase

"Halt, who goes there?" A Mobian panda in guard armour asked.

"It's me fellas, Sonic the Hedgehog, son of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog, ex to the princess and Mobius' number 1 hero!" Sonic boasted, as he stated his titles like a fact file.

"Let him in!" the panda said to the door lifters, to which they immediately started pulling on cogs and switching certain levers, the door opened and the Mobian hedgehogs, including Dash, alongside the human went inside the enormous castle, and moving alongside some Guards to the throne room.

Once inside, the doors shut and Sally was alongside her parents and boyfriend all of them sitting on their thrones. Making them seem risen above the group of 4 beneath them, obviously as a way to show power.

"Hey Sally I just finished the mine cannon's and the defense grid is finished all that's needed is the… SONIC?!" an older teenage walrus said, going towards Sonic and bear hugging him, to which of course even though Sonic had known Amy, he still wasn't used to it.

"Hehe… nice… to see you too, Rotor" Sonic said, as his lungs kept deprived of air and his face started turning blue. Eventually Rotor let Sonic go allowing him to catch his breath.

"Ah man it's been too long; how have you been keeping?" The ocean blue walrus asked.

"I've been keeping good, Eggman's gone, but even though Baldy Mcnosehair is gone we still have another problem, from another dimension, which surprise… surprise I caused" Sonic said, whilst putting his arms up casually almost as if to say that the fact he had caused the problem was no big deal.

"Wait Eggman's gone, did I hear right?" Rotor questioned.

"Yeah, he's gonzo, and here is his true form and my best friend Dr Ovi Kintobor" Sonic announced, to which everyone except Shadow, Silver and Dash were surprised by.

"Wait so you're Robotnik?" Sally asked.

"Yes Princess, I'm eternally sorry with all my heart of the actions my alter ego had caused upon you, but I'm willing to make up for them by helping you battle an even more deadly threat, called Tirek, he had stolen some Chaos energy from Sonic and now he has gained terrifying power, luckily this will dispose of him, this Chaos Absorber is a reflector of sorts for Chaos energy, it can absorb positive and negative chaos energy and fire it back at the sender" Kint explained.

"You need not apologise you were not in control…" Queen Aleena tried to say, before Khan rushed Kintobor with his royal sword.

"You must die, for your crimes against the kingdom of my princess!" Khan raised his sword to Kint's neck ready to plunge down into his throat, before Sonic homing attacked Khan forcing him off Kint.

"Listen Monkey Brains, Kint is not Robotnik they are nothing alike, in fact if not for Kint I wouldn't be able to harness Chaos energy, so layoff" Sonic warned, causing Khan to give Sonic a mean stare.

"As I was saying, Kintobor, you have nothing to apologize for, though I assume you came here to warn of Tirek's march?" Aleena questioned.

"We're not just going to sit on the side-lines and watch Tirek mop the floor with you guys, we're fighting alongside you, it'll at least give you a fighting chance, then it's up to Kint to end this" Sonic replied, answering for Kint.

"I admire your tenacity, though this is royal business, and not for retired hero's" King Maximillian stated, which caused Sonic to sigh at the King's arrogance.

"I never retired, I've been constantly fighting Eggman for a good time after l left home, and I'll just show you some tricks I had been hiding" Sonic said as he clenched his hands into fist and in an instant he was transformed into his Golden super form.

"Huh? how… how is this possible don't you need the Chaos Emeralds to transform?" Maximillian was now shocked and Sonic's sudden development.

"Nope, just my own Chaos energy, regardless you can't defeat Tirek without me, especially since Tails is now with him too" Sonic gravely admitted, needless to say Sally had a look of shock and anger on her face, with tears streaming down her brown fur.

Only the sudden confession was cut short by the ground shaking, and of course, Sonic could sense what was coming. "He's here… Tirek's already here, dammit, sir, regardless of your actions I'm going to fight for this kingdom whether you'd like me to or not" Sonic causally admitted, before racing out the castle and confronting Tirek outside the door to the monument to the Acorn family, the other hedgehog's joining him and looking in a fierce expression, that displayed a hunger for battle. Sally had gone to the balcony and Nicole appeared to Sonic, before the battle had begun to place a shield over the castle town.

"Hm, well Nicole's taken care of that, we have to divert attention away from the kingdom, and make sure that the citizens are safe" Sonic stated, to which Shadow chuckled.

"Finally faker's starting to use some strategy, I would expect no less, and we shouldn't transform as to make sure he can't drain us on the spot" Shadow pointed out.

"Too true, Edgy the Hedgy in any case, ready to do this?" Sonic smirked, as he was looking for his rival's cocky attitude to shine through, truth was Sonic was scared, he was scared of the fact that this could be the last stand against Tirek and if they failed here, Sonic would have more coffins on his conscience, but he was determined to not let that happen. He just had to wait for Kint to get a perfect shot, exactly why he was inside the shield alongside Sally.

**With group 2**

"Guys, I sense a spike in Chaos energy, it's at Acorn Castle, I can sense that Sonic's starting to make a mess there, we should head back, it's obvious that Tirek's not here and that the real action is happening somewhere else, and besides Rainbow can't use her powers without you guys backing her up right?" Crimson explained, as the group were wandering around, having discovered a storage of Egg Robo's

"There's one more base, but yeah I can see what you mean, and besides we can come back for it later, Rarity take my hand" Lightning said as he interlocked his fingers alongside the frosty-white feline's paw, making her blush profusely, before picking her up and jetting back to the castle, though as all of the group started to head back to the castle a foreboding red light lit up in the lab, and a metallic, hedgehog figure rose from the ground, covered in dust and debris, it's blue tinted amour was faded and mixed in with the dust, as it rose from its hiding space.

"Target: Sonic the hedgehog, is back in Mobius, alongside beings who control chaos energy, similar to secondary target: Shadow the Hedgehog, must be wary and observe these beings" The mechanical monstrosity stated as he dusted himself off and immediately activated his rocket booster to give chase to the Chaos Kids.

Needless to say, this shadow of the past intended to stay as such.

**Castle Acorn**

This was it, their final chance to take out Tirek, and end his tyranny and save Tails from the evil that was haunting his mind. Speaking of the young kitsune, he now had a bloodlust in his eyes and an anger that scared and reminded Sonic of his dark side, Tails' fur had turned a dark orange, and his irises had a blood red tint to them, his stare piercing Sonic's soul the entire time.

"Kint, don't shoot till you have a clear shot, we'll take care of these guys!" Sonic yelled.

"Right, ready when you are Sonic" Kint replied, and the hedgehogs on the ground took a fighting stance, that fit each of their styles. Sonic, having a relaxed posture his legs split apart and one slightly bent to support the other, his fists came up to just where his face was, relaxed and almost waving in the wind and his Super form had been deactivated at the start of this preparation to battle. Shadow conjured Chaos spears into his hands and used them like daggers as he held them across from each other, bending his legs as he did so and having a snarl evident on his face.

Rainbow was last having her hedgehog form gain a cyan aura, which reminded Sonic of the aura he'd usually emit from his super form. Sonic couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at this development. "Huh? got training from the Chaos Kids I assume?" Sonic asked to which she nodded, before descending from her elevated form and dropping down to the ground, an ocean blue glint in her eye as she stared at Tirek intently.

"Listen well hedgehog, you will surrender to me and give me all of our energy or die and watch your loved ones suffer!" Tirek bellowed as his energy started to charge and ferocious winds started blowing past the group, but not powerful to knock them off their feet.

"Never, you're leaving this dimension right now!" Sonic yelled, as he looked back to Kint and nodded to which the scientist nodded with an understanding on his next actions.

Without a single word, the world started to slow to a near halt and Sonic got down into a 4-point start and pushed himself up. Before blasting off in such a fast motion that no-one could see him move. In the few nanoseconds that it took Sonic to close his eyelids he was already to Tirek's face and brought out a marker pen from his quills and marked Tirek with an X on his head and a cliché evil bad guy moustache as well as giving one to Tails and returned to his original place, at that moment time resumed and Tirek reeled back feeling the wind created by Sonic brush his face and so did Tails, at the moment Rainbow Dash saw their moustaches and started baling out with laughter at the sight she saw.

"HAHAHA, you guys look ridiculous!" The Rainbow quilled hedgehog laughed.

"Real mature Sonic" Shadow scoffed.

"And... mwah, a beautiful work of art, made by Sonico da Mobius, and now for the actual fight, bring it on Tirek!" Sonic said, turning around and blasting off before anyone could see and struck Tirek in the face with a chaos energy-amplified blow, knocking a fair distance back, Tails intervened for the second punch and blocked it, and hit Sonic full force, before pursuing his now more airborne brother and striking him constantly before striking him into the ground, thought Sonic was able to recover before hitting the ground and spindash towards Tails, whilst he was on the ground.

Shadow and Rainbow weren't left out as Chrysalis and Sombra were now on their tails chasing them to no end and trying to strike them with increasing ferocity whilst the two heroes kept dodging like a leaf to avoid the strikes and countering with their own offensive moves.

"Let me drain you" Chrysalis said as she held Shadow's head in her hooves, as her physical appearance hadn't changed to a Mobian, and she opened her mouth to drain Shadow, though was kicked square in the face by Rainbow, Shadow, smiled and put a thumbs up to his saviour as Chrysalis was recovering from her sudden injury. Sombra also came to her side to put himself against her to keep her up and conscious before imparting some of his energy to her, giving her a boost. Shadow and Rainbow looked on in shock at this development and now the two villains were blasting towards the recently created team with more ferocity than before. Rainbow was the first to be struck and so was sent flying a good distance, but stopped before colliding with the force field and pushed off with her chaos energy to the battle once again, and Shadow was now the centre of attention for the two equine entities, and at once unleashed a barrage a chaos spears onto the supposed couple, and launched a chaos grenade into the mix for good measure. Shadow wasn't specifically huffing or out of breath from his brutal onslaught, but had used a considerable amount of Chaos energy and thought to conserve the rest.

"That should do some major damage, and if not I have a whole arsenal waiting for them, and at that moment, Shadow brought double wield handguns out of thin air and started importing his energy into said handguns, and they started glowing Crimson Red with an evil intent ever-present around the firearms. Shadow started assessing the weapons individually at first glance.

"Hm, I remember these classics, the Sigma pistol, a light pistol usually used for, of course, close combat as most pistols are, 9x19 mm parabellum rounds, characterized for being deadly for being at close range, and was created by the German Empire, I'm going to have fun with these two beauties" Shadow analysed to which Sonic paused as he looked at Shadow staring at his guns and gun slinging them like a wild-west cowboy.

_OK I'm just gonna ask Shadow how he knows so much about Guns after this, he's more of a nerd than Silver was and Silver was a nerd, I mean yeah sure pointing out a race of equine isn't really nerdy it still begs the question how Silver knew that, and oh crap, Rainbow's getting clobbered and those two have them on the defensive time to even the odds._ Sonic thought as he heard Shadow's gruff voice from the top of Tirek's mane.

Sombra and Chrysalis were now slashing at Shadow who was easily evading every attack and blasting the couple with his arm's rounds, but imbued them with his chaos energy, with every shot, this repelled Sombra as several shots pierced the Shadow King's hide and left him injured with each shot, and as Chrysalis was attacking Rainbow and chocking the life out of her, Sonic now away from Tirek, saved her by slashing at the changeling and forcing her hand off of the multi-coloured hedgehog.

"You OK? Can't have you dying before our date can I?" Sonic chuckled, to which Rainbow smirked before the two parted to again focused on their individual enemies.

Sonic and Tails' fist collided again, and Tails was knocked a far distance away, which also gave Tirek an opening and he took it, catching the sapphire-furred speedster.

_This is getting insane these guys are covering each other too well, when I attack one another attacks me and so I started getting overwhelmed, and I could start moving faster, if I wasn't back in this world again._ Sonic thought as he remembered why he could move so fast before in the other worlds, the gravity was lower, meaning that the Sonic blast created by the Sonic Boom would be less devastating, but here, it would most likely take out some of the castle. _I'm only at 224m/s right now, but soon if I'm not careful, I'm most likely going to destroy the castle, which will not bode well for me, and may endanger some of the villagers, just keep it down Sonic, just for now_ Sonic mentally added.

He kept blurring past the grass and avoiding Tails' assault, until both the hulking equine and the chaos-influenced fox were staring directly at Sonic, Tails proceeded then to tackle Sonic and continue to beat Sonic into the ground, Rainbow yelled out to him, but was apprehended by Chrysalis, and was promptly drained of energy, Shadow tried to attack her, but Sombra kept him at bay and allowed the Queen Changeling to drain him of his power. "Argh!" Shadow yelled as he was drained and placed alongside Rainbow on the floor stagnant and stationary like a lifeless corpse.

This made Sonic a little more distressed, but he was taken away from that feeling, by another feeling… pain, each blow from Tails, pushed Sonic's body further to the breaking point, as he started coughing blood and was pulled up by Tirek and further brutalized by Tirek who proceeded to swat him away like a fly and then teleport to the airborne hedgehog and chain attack him, before grasping Sonic in his hands and crushing the hell out of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sonic screeched as his body was being destroyed so slowly. He could feel his collapsing ribs, and stressed lungs, as he tried to keep oxygen flowing, only to fail as the grasp around him became tighter and tighter until eventually the grasp released, and Tirek was now eye to eye with Sonic.

"This was written in stone and destined to happen, look at your loved ones, the girl is now fatally weakened by her lack of chaos energy and severe injuries, and you are the only one that remain, even your surprisingly powerful rival has fallen. Face it you can't win! Though a question if I may?" Tirek asked.

Sonic still fatigued and barely awake nodded weakly. "Where are the rest of your battalion? your other clones? Those energy sacks of Chaos? Where are they and by extension where are the main 5?" Tirek questioned.

"Well…if…I…. had to guess… they are probably removing another source of power, that being my old nemeses lair…you may know him as Robotnik… now known as Kint, the guy… with the… giant laser…aimed right…at your…face…wanna…know…how…it…works?" Sonic questioned.

Tirek laughed at Sonic's cocky, never-say-die attitude even in the face of death. "I must say you impress me, even when you know you're gonna die, you still fight on and never lose your smile, why is that?" Tirek now retorted.

"Hehe, well… I was never…really…shown…how…to…give…up…but…I…know…that…th…the...moment…I do…th-that…is…the...moment…the…world meets…it's…end" Sonic weakly wheezed, too tired to fight on and ready to accept death, if only in a blaze of glory. This is it…goodbye…Kint

"_Hey Kint, you there?" _Sonic telepathically said out-loud

"_Yeah Sonic, what?" _ Kint replied.

"_Could you do me a favour and blast Tirek, now, it'll revert him back to normal and I'm sure the girls'll handle the rest, since when I go the clones do to without having a central point of energy the clones disappear, don't worry about me, I've lived a good life and made so many friends I have…no regrets, can't change the past…we can only focus on our future and make the…best of it" _Sonic said, mentally exhausted.

"_Sonic, I'll never do that, you promised you'd keep fighting the good fight and if you die now I'll never forgive you" _Kint argued.

"_Yeah I remember, but wasn't I fighting the good fight all along? And besides I'm content with my life, at least it'll… get Amy out...of my hair…geez…the th-threat of death… or th-the fear of… Amy's hammer… I choose door option number 1 please" _Sonic said, trying to make light of his imminent death.

**With group 2**

"Sonic's energy is fading fast we need to kick it into high gear and make sure he's still alive, we still have a connection with him and if he die's we die too" Lightning commented darkly, as his hands started dissipating.

"What's happening?" Rarity asked as they travelled until they saw the castle.

"We're dying, Sonic's dying, and if we don't get there soon, he will perish alongside us, we've got to help him!" Crimson replied as they made their way up the cliffs to Acorn Castle. Seeing destruction and devastation in the wake of Tirek's wrath and speaking off the heartless entity he was bellowing in victory at the recent turn of events. Though they immediately turned their attention to a female hedgehog on the ground and at once the girls were shocked to find the once colour-filled Rainbow Dash, now lacking any of the colour her namesake would entail and a second hedgehog, wearing booster shoes was fallen beside her, the Chaos kids immediately recognised this as the body of Shadow the hedgehog and he too took on a lifeless colourless form.

Things were looking bad and so, not wasting anytime the hedgehogs started heading down carrying the mane six alongside them in a bridal style pose. They immediately assessed the area to find any more casualties and when that was looked over, the group then burst off leaving the Mane six in their dust as they placed them down so fast they didn't realize it. When the hedgehog's including Silver saw the giant laser that struck Tirek they were in shock at this development and were snapped out of there trance when they saw Sonic plummeting to his death and having patches of grey on his form. Silver was the first to react as he grabbed Sonic keeping the hero from dying and laid him down straight up, to which he immediately fell straight to the ground unable to continue fighting.

Tirek fell hard. Knocked out, barely breathing and lacking consciousness, he now was out of the fight and when the other two tried to escape they were quickly dispatched by a combined assault by Jade and Tang.

The clones started to examine Sonic and found him on death's door, shallow breathing and hardly any pulse at all they needed to keep him alive, but couldn't think of a way to save him. Though a sinister laugh shocked everyone and it was coming from the castle, a dark cloud had formed and began speaking.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!" The cloud laughed as it started taking on a Mobian appearance, and took on an Echidna form, though was total blacked-out.

"Who's he?" Jade asked perplexed at this sudden development.

"He's finally dead… after 4000 years I'm free of captivity!" the cloud laughed.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked.

"I go by many names, the 'Warlord of the Echidna's', the 'Mad Protector' but you may call me Pachacamac, the father of someone you may know, tell me if her name rings a bell… Tikal?" The tyrant now laughed, as the realization hit everyone like a ton of bricks, this was Tikal's father from 4000 years ago the same crazy guy who tried to wipe out the Nocturnus clan by using the chaos emeralds, but unleashed Chaos, literally onto the world… but that couldn't make sense he should be dead.

"How can you still be alive? You were destroyed when Chaos' rage was unleashed on your clan wasn't that true?" Jade asked in shock.

"Yes well, let's go and take you back to that day" the Echidna smirked.

The Day of Chaos

"_Leave no Chao spared! Those vermin will not prevent greatness!" Pachacamac ordered, to which his command was obeyed, the chao's were being slaughtered left and right and none were given any remorse. The fire that burned in this peaceful place, now raged out of control threatening to engulf the savage echidna's. Though they knew not what was going to unfold._

_Chaos looked around to see this senseless slaughter and grow ever more enraged and infuriated and before long the echidnas were being mercilessly killed for their actions, until Pachacamac remained, he went to the floor as his daughter was walking to Chaos and prayed to be reborn in these words._

"_Chaos of darkness, take me soul and spirit,_

_Cast me to the earth so all may fear this,_

_The legend of the tale of our destruction,_

_And bring me back when our race shan't function_

_In years to come, in future times,_

_Give me control of the minds._

_Darkness, death, and most of all fear,_

_Give me power to destroy what they hold dear"_

_In that moment, Pachacamac was swallowed by the shadows and engulfed as the sealing of Chaos took place, alongside his daughter._

Present

"You abandoned your daughter and left her to her own vices, never sticking with her, what kind of sick father are you?!" Crimson angrily yelled. This only filled the villainous Echidna's heart with joy at the sound of his daughter's supposed demise.

"She could never see the beauty of what I wanted or what I was trying to achieve! She was a simple-minded idealistic fool, who blinded herself to the truth that we were trying to keep them safe!" He laughed.

"Guys, Sonic's really in a bad way, he's not breathing and his pulse is a 15, we need to get him inside!" Jade yelled.

"I'll bid you ado to watch your supposed hero die, good bye forever" He again cackled, picking up Tirek and the rest of the unconscious evil equines and taking them with him, Tails following as well.

When they got into the castle they laid Sonic on a bed and all looked at him with a despairing look on their face. As Shadow and Rainbow were also in this state, the Mane six and the Chaos Kids were weeping in unrelenting compassion and emotions at these heroes what they thought to be their final moments. Until Jade wiped against Sonic's hair and found a rock hard resistance, in an instant Jade's face lit up as he was hoping what he had brushed against was what he thought it was and of course it was. The gems of power were stored in Sonic's quills.

"Clever hedgehog… guys, we need to make a wish quick, we need to wish these guys back to life" Jade explained to which the other hedgehogs understood immediately, and in a few minutes the three fallen hedgehogs were in the middle of a chaos emerald circle and as the Chaos emeralds started to hover, so too did the bodies, that had been the casualties in this case. Sally Acorn immediately started praying and pleading with the emeralds to give the heroes a second chance the emeralds started spinning around in a fast orbiting pattern before the group were engulfed in a bright light, though despite what they thought would happen something more grim occurred, the hedgehogs fell to the ground 1 after the other and Shadow was checked by Jade scanning their vital signs, but after he scanned Rainbow and tried to scan Sonic, the worst thing happened, Sonic's vitals' were dropping despite the wish.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this, Sonic's still dying, the Chaos emeralds can't revive a person twice and that's a limitation on their power, well there is only thing left. We have to die to allow Sonic to live" Jade explained.

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked, to which Jade simply looked at him with a look of grim intent in his eyes, and soon it became clear.

"We need to be absorbed by Sonic's body to force his body into his Super form and then his wounds and body will heal due to that" Jade pointed out, which struck a chord with the girls as each of them had really come to like and care for each of the boys developing a loving relationship with them, for their attractive personalities.

"Come on Tangy, you don't really have to go, do you? I mean I can't live without another party pony in Equestria, I mean there's Cheese but… it won't be the same without you" Pinkie asked to which Tang did something unexpected, he kissed Pinkie, this caught her completely of guard as it did with the rest of the people in the castle.

"I'm sorry my little party pony, if this is the only way to save Sonic I gotta do it, who knows maybe I'll be back someday" Tang laughed as he held her face in his hands and she of course looked at him with a loving disposition in her irises, before getting him back for before and caught his lips with hers and kissed so passionately that it nearly cause tears to fall from her eyes, but they separated, and before long Tang had hopped back into Sonic's body, this process kept repeating as each of the Chaos Kids made their affections known to their respective counterpart in the mane six, though each exchange with the two paired characters was different and special to those Mobians, and before long all had shown their affections and had headed back inside of Sonic's body. The room fell silent no-one dared to disrupt this silence for this was the deciding of life and death of a hero, had death claimed Sonic, or would he fight till the bitter end?

That answer came like explosion, fast and not there for a long time, it was only there for a few seconds. The air started accelerating and the wind started picking up until, Sonic's body was elevated by the air alone in a single instant, Sonic's body gained a golden glow showing that he would transform, and transform he did. The transformation was so grand that it threatened to engulf the palace in the glow of his super form which was now completely golden all around, and white was still seen on the gloves and his red, blood eyes were seen, all this for a moment, before the winds settled down and Sonic's body fell, he then relaxed his breathing rate and in that moment all the group knew he would survive.

Talk about cutting it close huh?

Another chapter finished, and this once took a fucking long time, this is why I never like having to do these special 10K etc. chapters. But I thought to be nice, out of my bleeding Christian heart, yeah surprised I was too, in any case, this is exactly 7k and I will expand a little on things going on, as you could probably guess from a 16-year-old GSCE student, my exams are coming up, and I'm on the 2 weeks before the two months before exams and I have revising non-stop throughout hence why this chapter took longer than my original plan, which sucked.

Regardless, after my exams or maybe during them, when it's the off day or after I write two essays in a row and then my day is ended I may go and release another chapter, I need to be working hard so yeah maybe not so great, any way I want to know. How have you wonderful people been doing without my glorious fanfic?

And after this is all over, I want to know if you guys have any Sonic stories you want me to do but aren't too confident yourself in creating them, I will happily oblige though considering my own rookie spelling mistakes that I have made I'm probably not the best, but when you compare me to other fanfictions writers who can't write to save their lives and spelling is like; 'Teh' instead of 'The' and the fact of the somewhat OCD nature of my autism wanting near everything to be perfect, regardless send me ideas and I'm also thinking of making a sequel series to this and just a bit of a spoiler this does not end in a good way for Tails, as you will see by the end.

**I've dragged this on long enough but one more thing to ask if I may? Or it's more a request than an asking, please interact with me, PM me, favourite me if you feel like it or just chat and we can chill for ages whilst I am doing revision I am not afraid to check our new stories or consider other people's feelings despite what Autism speaks will tell you.**

**This is the final thing to say as my departure, this is Crimson Blur, after a long and not entirely enjoyable month or so, writing this bloody near-climax, whilst under exam stress and disregarding it to create another chapter, saying have fun for anyone who's taking GSCE exams in Britain and America if you've got an equivalent, signing off PEACE!**


	25. Knight of the Wind

**Chapter 25: Knight of the Wind**

**Still outside Castle Acorn**

Sonic awoke with a start, his emerald green eyes scanning his surroundings, immediately the girls came to his side and tried to lift him, up, Sonic had sustained a lot of injuries from his previous scuffle, but as soon as he looked to see Castle Acorn in flames and no sign of Kint, his world came crashing down.

His friend was dead, not unconscious or some ledge or in peril he was just dead.

And that stabbed at Sonic's heart more than it should've… Sonic had always had Kint's back and had always been able to keep people alive, that was his job, he was a hero, and he couldn't be anything less. But now he was doubting, tears fell from his eyes as his spirit was shattered

His friend had died saving Mobius and Sonic was ready to die, he couldn't help but yell in rage.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH! WHY?! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME, NOT HIM! HE WAS INNOCENT IN ALL THIS, KIIIIIIIIIIIINT!" Sonic yelled out to the heavens and in an instant his soul was alight with fire once again, and the wind threatened to engulf the castle and swallow the world, the rage burned bright as he was now ready more than ever to burn through the darkness.

His body gained a golden-red hue, and the winds now threatened to crack the ground he stood on. Sonic took a deep breath, and in an instant he started glowing with those colours more vibrantly. "I think it's time to end this Chaos crap, but I need to bring to bring back some old friends, hehe. Welcome back the Chaos Kids" and in an instant the Chaotic clones were back, now having a vibrant and blazing aura around them which had each of their fur colours within the energy.

"Sonic, I know what you're thinking and trust me, we tried to defeat him without super forms and he still beat us, we need to make sure he can't take us out again, so going super isn't helping" Rainbow said as she was the only who wasn't stunned silent by this turn of events.

"Hehe, well then Rainbow try and gain some energy from me, it won't work since my energy is too much for him to absorb but you are right, I need to have the whole gang on this, and so it may be time to bring the other emeralds out of retirement and I'm assuming he has an army so I need to make sure we don't waste energy, the best way to do that is… well to bring an old friend back, wait here…" Sonic said as he effortlessly created a portal to Equestria and brought through, a few minutes later Octavia and Vinyl ( the ones that know of his dimensional difference)

"Sonic how are Vinyl and Octavia going to help us? I mean I get that they are good musicians and we probably need some music to motivate us, but still, how is bringing them here a good idea?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be if I didn't do this" Sonic said as he placed his hands on Vinyl's bass cannon and immediately it gained a golden rim to it, which made it stand out as being valuable. "Now their music is amplified by Chaos energy, and this will get us past the army, Vinyl, I know you hear this all the time, but drop the bass" Sonic said as the aforementioned pony now placed her hands on the disks in her mixer studio, in her bass cannon and built the bass up till she felt to let it drop like a rock and in an instant the bass cannon, acted like a cannon and blasted a visible sound wave, but when it connected with the ground a giant explosion occurred.

"You see, when they play rising notes the cannon will fire out positive charges of sound waves, which are very explosive, then when the bass drops the cannon will produce a negative charge and at a constant rate, neither falling, nor rising the charges produced are harmonic, so that's how they are going to help" Sonic explained.

The two musicians looked over to the now hedgehog Maurice that they weren't expecting and began to talk.

"Woah Maurice so this is your world?" Vinyl asked

"Yep actually a whole different dimension and quite honestly I'm deeply sorry for placing you here it's just I need to think straight and right now, you guys who are my friends are the only thing that are keeping me sane, regardless Chaos Kids, take your girlfriends and transform and try to keep Pachacamac busy, I need to figure out how to stop him eternally and put a rest to this craziness" Sonic said before running into the castle and the rest of the group standing there in silence.

"I'll catch up, I'm gonna check on Sonic, you guys go on ahead" Rainbow dash excused as she headed after Sonic wondering what he was up to.

"Alright, we only have a certain time to stop this guy from getting whatever it is he wants and it seems like he's heading to our home, Angel Island, so it would help if we could fly, that's where these super forms will come in handy" Crimson said as he held Applejack's hand in his, and so carefully, swooped her legs from under and carried her bridal style, before leaving the ground and elevating towards Angel Island.

"So you ready to do this, Fluttershy?" Jade asked, placing his hand out so gently as to not catch her off guard.

"Jade, what kind of question is that?" Fluttershy surprisingly shot back.

"Well, if you don't wanna go, then I…" Jade stammered.

"You're cute when you're clueless, of course I wanna go, for Equestria and for you" Fluttershy said as she kissed Jade in between the eyes and he started going red as tomato.

"Uh sure, hang on Flutters" Jade said, quickly diverging from embarrassment to seriousness again and grabbing Fluttershy, from her waist and started elevating same as Crimson.

"I guess we should get going, come on! Rarity, Pinkie you're up" Tang said, as he gave Pinkie a piggy back and Lightning, same as Crimson carried Rarity bridal style, leaving Vinyl Scratch, Octavia and Twilight left.

"I'll help them, you guys try to stop Pachacamac before he gets to Angel Island" Silver said, as he started to grab, the remaining group members with his psychokinesis and lifted them off the ground sending them alongside him towards Angel Island, and whilst they were doing that, an Angered hedgehog in the castle, now thought of killing this evil.

**In Acorn Castle**

"Where is… there it is!" Sonic said, a somewhat bloodthirsty tone coming from his voice as he picked up a familiar sword. And it immediately responded to Sonic's grasp.

"Caliburn I need you to help me kill whoever killed Kint, I need you to give me the power to take this guy down" Sonic said, vicious intent now evident in his voice.

"Sir Sonic, you will never be able to use me for cold-blooded murder, I will not allow it" Caliburn replied, in a distained tone.

"Help me now, or else you can stay in your stone for the next millennium see if I care!" Sonic now shot back, angry at the swords refusal of command.

"Sonic, you need to calm down, you can't let darkness consume you, you need to keep your heart pure and free of evil intent" Caliburn explained, as Sonic, now held the scared sword by his handle.

"I'm fighting for a pure intent, doesn't that make it right, I'm fighting to avenge a fallen friend, someone who did nothing wrong and didn't deserve to die and you won't help me!" Sonic angrily yelled.

"You are becoming selfish, consumed by greed for fighting to release anger buried deep within. This isn't about Kint this is about you making up for old times!" Caliburn vexingly stated, which made Sonic gain a frustration in his eyes.

"If you don't help me, first off everyone is going to die and second off Kint'll of died for nothing, are you really that blind? I'm doing this for everyone sake, when I was fighting back in King Arthur's time just to get back home, why didn't you ditch me then and then just rusted outside of your stone?" Sonic asked.

"True you were fighting for somewhat selfish reasons of wanting to go home, but you rose to the responsibility of keeping Camelot safe, and protected it for a while, even staying in the past a while longer before relinquishing the authority of the land to Lancelot and leaving me in his hands" Caliburn said, as this brought more fury into Sonic's irises.

"My father and uncle were both roboticized and I had to see my uncle get roboticized as a child of only 8 years, and I lost my dad that day too, I just didn't know it, I did nothing back then as I was too weak, and couldn't have helped, I was only 8 for crying out loud, now I'm 16 and my friend has been killed for no goddamn reason and he was someone I'd known since I was a kid too, if you don't help I'll have to deal with this death too, and it'll also be on your head! Innocent blood was shed and you have your code of conduct so far up your butt, you're too blind to see that people will die!" Sonic angrily ranted.

"I'm sorry but I was never to be used to anger or vengeance, I was and still am a blade of true justice, not trying to destroy the world, that's why few have been able to lift me, to lift a sacred sword 3 things are needed in the heart of each person:;The first is courage, the ability to face to trials head on and not back down this is the element that allows the sword and sword-handler to brave any danger and allows the user to fight in many dangerous environments, the second is faith; the ability of trusting in an outcome that is promised, this is the aspect that allows the user and the sword to slice through anything and energizes my blade to be able to cut through any hazard, and finally is Spirit; the ability to never give up in the face of adversity, that even though the odds are stacked against you, you keep fighting proud and true and never let evil corrupt your heart, but you have lost all three of these, you are now so cowardly that you do not believe in yourself to defeat this evil without my assistance, you are not having faith in yourself and in others to keep this kingdom safe, instead you walk with rusty shoulders and an aching back as you believe that only you should be the hero and that no-one else could be trusted with that title and even you have uncertainty in yourself, and finally you are losing your spirit to fight as you always have, with your true fighting spirit which is not held down by weapons or powers, though they are available you aren't fighting freely, defending whomever the wind deems innocent" Caliburn explained to which this had Sonic raise Caliburn above his stone pedestal and almost threaten Caliburn with eternal damnation to his prison.

"Caliburn, why are you telling me this?" Sonic said, now grasping the sword with more force than before, so much so that the handle threatened to break under the force of his grasp.

"I am telling you this, so you might realise that being Sonic the Hedgehog for the people was not bad, but you need to let go of your past and be the carefree spirit that once wielded me" Caliburn informed, to which he dragged Sonic's hands down and forced him to plant him back into his stone pedestal.

"Fine, I'll do this without him, besides I like the idea of beaten down on my enemies mercilessly" Sonic said out loud, turning around and walking away from the sword that once he'd held as an ally. Though he was greeted by a familiar face, Rainbow Dash walking up to him and having a compassionate look on her face.

"Sonic, is everything OK?" She asked as she looked at his orange, anger induced form, and his now red irises.

"I'm fine Rainbow, just throwing away my past" Sonic said, a dark undertone settling on his lips.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at the Sacred Sword behind the angered Mobian.

"It's called Caliburn it's a magical sword which brings a form of power known as Excalibur, and it used to talk, now it's sealed… so yeah not much we can do, it has to be wielded by a hero of Spirit, Trust and Courage apparently that's what it told me, but won't help me take out our big bad" Sonic ranted.

"That seems really unfair, I mean surely it should help, I mean who is more a hero than you?" Rainbow questioned, to which Sonic huffed before responding.

"I'll wait for you outside, but I'll leave you to try to pull out the sword" Sonic compassionately stated, before jetting out of the room and leaving the two entities alone with each other.

Rainbow immediately grabbed the sword, and tried to remove it, upon pulling up with more might feeling a sense of resistance from the sword, she tried to dislodge it from its pedestal, and in one final heave was able to lift the sword from the stone. Looking at the face on its handle.

"Hm? Sonic? Oh wait… you must be his girlfriend; Rainbow stash was it?" Caliburn stated after being released, though his sudden vocalization had made Rainbow drop him in shock at this discovery.

"You can talk? OK yeah I mean we have wolves made out of twigs and branches, but seriously this takes the cake on the whole bizarre scale, and two things; First off he's not my boyfriend…we're not even dating and its Rainbow Dash" She replied, before picking the talkative blade up from the ground.

"Are you joining him on his quest for vengeance?" The sword asked.

"Yes, but I want to use you to get faster, you see Sonic is miles ahead of me in speed and I'm assuming you could make me faster, and also I'm not great with physical combat, since we don't want to drain power, will you help me?" Rainbow asked as she looked to the face of Caliburn as he had a thought on her proposal.

"I'll help you, Rainbow, though there are 3 rules in using me, do not use me in anger, do not kill the innocent and do not rush in without a plan, like Sonic had done multiple times before, without consulting me, I'll help you as you fight and give you a few 'pointers' "The sword, suddenly laughed, which also caused Rainbow to snigger when she finally understood his joke.

"In any case, enough jesting, let's go!" Caliburn said, to which Rainbow ran outside, to see Sonic, looking out to the inferno on Angel Island and thunderous sounds of the Sound barrier being broken and collisions of scuffles.

"Hm, this chaos ends now I gotta end this… Yo Dash, let's… let's end this, hold on tight" Sonic said, before grabbing her around her chest ascending to join his clones on the island that was a catalyst for this whole adventure, and now it was time to end it.


	26. Rage of a hedgehog

**Chapter 26: Rage of a Hedgehog**

**Angel Island**

Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos and Shade were looking from their home at the dark cloud that headed towards them, at once Shade could sense who it was.

"It's your father Tikal, Pachacamac is back, and he doesn't seem too pleased with Sonic, there's only one problem there's no way I recall to beat a giant cloud" Shade said, to which Tikal looked to see the dark cloud now producing black lightning as it came closer into view.

"Knuckles, we have to seal my father into another zone, but I don't see any other way of getting him to fall into a portal, which me and Chaos can only produce to the Chaos Garden other than that we have no way to stop him" Tikal grimly stated, as Knuckles, taking a leaf out of Sonic's book, took a deep chill breath and decided say something he knew only his rival would say…

"Can't believe I'm saying it but we need to stay calm, or in Sonic's case chill out, we have to get the chaos emeralds to even begin thinking of warping and the clones took them when they left this dimension, I just hope they get here soon" Knuckles put forward.

"There's mister meanie e- kinda?" Pinkie questioned.

"It's echidna, Pinkie" Tang corrected.

"Well's he's eh-kind of a jerk… get it?" Pinkie joked.

"That was eh-kinda terrible" Tang zinged.

"OK listen up, we need to distract Pachacamac from whatever he wants to gain from the master emerald, that's the only thing on Angel Island of any value, so Silver… you can try and keep him airborne, Shadow… go nuts, the rest of you concentrate fire directly at him and force him away if you can, but don't drain your energy too much, too much use in one go could leave you open to a chaos spear, and finally Vinyl and Octavia, let's have you make some noise" Crimson ordered his last phrase causing a toothy grin to appear on his face as the groups split off and all went to attack Pachacamac.

First up was Silver floating beyond the ground at breakneck speed and stopping before raising his hands to the sky and in that moment his hands gained a cyan aura that signified his powers were in full effect. The same aura surrounded Pachacamac and at once grunts of frustration could be heard as he struggled to get free of the psychokinetic force blocking his movement.

"You irritating pest I will destroy you!" He yelled, though Silver stood their defiant, already stretched quite thin from having to contain a being too little to no mass, as his power were more akin to dealing with heavier objects and the Echidna chief's gaseous form was hard to gain a grip on because of it.

"Not feeling up for that today so how about I send you to another dimension!" Silver replied, fire evident in his voice as he tried so hard to open a wormhole and chuck Pachacamac through.

"Come on… Come on! You stupid dust cloud go through!" Silver struggled to say as his psychokinetic force was spread so thin, he was keeping the portal open and trying to force Pachacamac through it.

"You annoying pest, DIE! CHAOS IMPLOSION!" The chaotic cloud yelled, and in that instant Silver's mind was pushed to its limit, it had seemed easy to hold back something like Pachacamac before, he was able to hold an entire world, when juiced up on the chaos energy.

"Argh! Can't hold him, help me!" Silver yelled, and at that moment the Chaos Kids looked in horror as Pachacamac broke free through his implosion beforehand. Needless to say, Silver was out of it, his mind was exhausted just from fighting Pachacamac.

"OK, we need to get him out of here, I'll take him to Knuckles, to see if he'll patch him up" Crimson said, before running away and coming back in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, Knux said yes, now let's fight this dude" Crimson nonchalantly put across to which the other members all looked to him with a somewhat confused expression, though only for a second, before facing Tirek again.

"Harmonic strike" Applejack yelled as she elevated to Pachacamac level and struck him with harmonically charged punch.

"Huh, seems like Applejack got the idea a bit quicker than everyone else" Crimson stated as his girlfriend fell, to the ground, and he caught her.

"I have no time for you, so I'll let my army take care of you for now" Pachacamac grimly before shooting a beam at the ground, which caused shadowy figures to appear, these figures were almost immediately recognisable as Echidna's, which left the group in shock.

"How is that possible? He just made an entire army of his race, Vinyl, Octavia, we need you now" Jade wondered, before requesting the two musician's presence.

"Alright, check 1,2… check 1,2 can all you demonic furry animals hear me? We got a little number called 'You got wrecked 'it's a very exclusive album dedicated to evil dudes and dudettes, it was piece by me and my sister here, who's also my teacher and so yeah I'm her protégé but the fact remains this album is very exclusive, and you're our first customers, so step right up and get your recommended daily allowance of ownage right here!" Vinyl stated, having a sort of businesswoman attitude about her.

The echidna's turned to see her face and at once Octavia started pulling her bow along the strings of her Cello, and Vinyl started twisting turntables and flicking the mixer switch to get a thumping percussive beat, before the Cello started harmonizing to the time signature set in stone by Vinyl as she constantly placed her feet down to get a more impact sound punch and kick sound, needless to say when Octavia's playing accelerated so too did Vinyl to compensate, and the cannon started lighting up in a bright white colouration, and in one move, the beat dropped releasing, as Sonic had stated before a giant sound wave, that was totally visible and once it made contact with the evil echidna army it created an great explosion, which surprised all of the gang.

"Damn… you need help or you gonna be good?" Crimson asked.

"You guys go, we'll handle these guys" Vinyl stated, a stone conviction in her voice.

"Me and Tang will stay behind to make sure you don't get hurt" Jade stated, looking to Fluttershy and placing a kiss on her cheek. And looking to her with a hardened expression to which she returned in an almost understanding fashion. Both hedgehogs got alongside the musicians and pulled out their chaos weapons, Tang's being a lightsabre, which surprisingly came out of nowhere.

"The force is strong with me!" Tang stated, in a somewhat comedic fashion.

Jade started glowing and was given a lance, that had a green tint and various symbols of the seasons. "Harmonic Lance!" Jade yelled as the lance gained a green hue to it.

"Now let's make this party crazy!" Jade and Tang chorally agreed before pushing off their feet at a blistering speed towards their enemies and slashing like madmen whilst giving a good show, alongside the explosions caused by the Bass Cannon.

"Cool, seems like you guys have got everything under control, We'll be heading to the shrine to stop Pachacamac!" Crimson stated, before rushing off, causing the rest of the group to follow.

"Harmonic Lasso!" Applejack yelled and in an instant she twirling the aforementioned lasso in her hand which she threw over Pachacamac, and surprisingly she was able to catch him in its grasp, this prompted Crimson to run at Pachacamac flying through the air from an elevated point and falling to his position and exploding upon contact, which definitely got the echidna's attention as he yelled in pain.

"Why bother me? I wish to save this world!" Pachacamac angrily asked before letting Crimson fall and freeing himself of the lasso, and then growing arms of mist, which he used to conjure a spell of some description.

But when he raised his hands up the Chaos Kids who were fighting found that they were immobilized and couldn't move.

"How? How is he doing this? He's on the negative spectrum so he shouldn't be able to control us, we're negatively charged too" Crimson asked.

"Hm, you have much to learn hedgehog, I have become so powerful from my freedom I don't need to be your opposite to manipulate your bodies, you are Chaos energy, that is all that is required… Now Die!" the mist yelled as he threw the hedgehogs to the floor with a tremendous amount of force.

"Ugh, Ok, this guy clearly isn't playing, Girls, we can't fight him, he can just control our energy, but your more harmonic than negative, you have chance to defeat him, Transform and beat his butt!" Crimson said as the girls looked on at the once powerful hedgehogs now being thrown around like ragdolls.

"Alright sugah' I'll try I'm not as strong as you though" Applejack hesitantly stated.

"You can do it Applejack I believe in you, I'll… transform to my super form, you girls can absorb the energy" Crimson stated, before releasing an orange-red light as he transformed and immediately started spinning like a dynamo, ready to be drained. The Mane 5 put their arms around him in a circle and started to absorb his energy.

All the girls started gaining an exuberant and vibrant glow to her fur colour as they absorbed more energy… until eventually they transformed to their super forms, Twilight had now a crown and a royal shade of purple to her fur colour that was more noticeable with her transformation. This occurred with all the girls as they all gained a glowing effect from this transformation.

"Woah I thought I knew what power was, this is awesome!" Twilight gleefully said, as she looked at her hands like that anime with people blasting each other with laser beams, like they were working or something.

All the girls after being blown back by this incredible change they looked to the negative energy charged cloud, which now didn't feel so threaten anymore, and got into fighting stances, shown to them by their hedgehog trainers when they were together in Eggmanland.

Each super female Mobian had a different fighting style. Fluttershy and Rarity had a defensive and passive aggressive stance, more commonly associated with a ballet dancer, whilst Applejack had a harder hitting stance based, of course around power, and Twilight had a balanced of the two styles, having one hand up and the other in a defensive position as she split her legs apart a vertical fashion one behind the other.

And Pinkie was just random her hands unfocused and more ready to catch bugs than fight, but hey that's Pinkie.

"Let's go girls, we have to save Mobius from this monster!" Twilight said, a strong conviction emanating from her lips, which her friends returned, though they noticed Crimson on the ground, now physically and mentally exhausted.

"Don't forget about me!" Shadow said as he adopted his own super form to match the girls.

"I'll take care of him, just take him out, and make sure Pachacamac keeps away from the shrine, Sonic should be coming later so keep a look out" Lightning said as he grabbed Crimson's near unconscious form and sped off to the shrine, though looked out to the now encompassing clouds that surrounded the island, having only a single thought on his mind _I hope he gets here soon._

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash

"Sonic, I know you're mad but you've got to focus on what's important here, and make sure Kint's sacrifice wasn't for nothing and that you can now save your brother" Rainbow said as she was flying alongside Sonic, due to him energising her.

"I know, but I've lost so many already and now more things to do with Chaos are getting in my way, I need to stop this now before I lose my sanity, and in the end I hope my bro can forgive me…" Sonic trailed off as a now visible figure flew towards the two Mobians and stopped in front of them, revealing itself to be Tails.

"I'll never stop hating you Sonic, you're responsible for this, so now I ask you will you kill Pachacamac, he threatens the world and now threatens everyone, will you kill him and kill me to save the kingdom and prove how selfish you are? Or will lock us away ensuring more people get hurt and seeing how much of a coward you are?" Tails asked, anger evident in his eyes.

"I'll do what's right nothing more, nothing less, and Tails, you're starting to annoy, and since I've just lost someone to the darkness losing you may not mean much so I'll give you a chance to GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sonic said, his voice now comparable to Satan, as his red aura started going out of control. He energized Rainbow enough to allow her to fly and now looked at his brother with a heartless and cold disposition, that ensured one thing…

Only one of them would live from this.


	27. Dimensional Crescendo

**Chapter 27: Dimensional Crescendo**

"Tails, know that I care, but that I'm going to save the world, and if you get in my way, I'll make you bleed, o I suggest you get out of my way, or he will collect payment if you disobey" Sonic threatened a dark aura now surrounding Sonic as he looked towards Tails with a glare that would seemed to shatter the soul.

"You think you can stop me? And besides who's this person that will collect payment, someone to take your place in the fight? Don't make me laugh" Tails arrogantly misjudged, to which Sonic started, glowing blood red and this colouring was mixed with Midnight black as Sonic, now had transformed in a dark explosion. When the darkness faded in the place of Sonic, stood a new being, dark fur all around and the same body and shoes as Sonic, though it wasn't him, or So Tails was lead to believe.

"Hm, I'll take my host's place in this fight, and I'm going to give you three attacks, if you can't bring me down in those three attacks then you're death is assured" the Dark form stated, with a pain disregard for Tails ' life.

"Who are you?" Tails asked, blatantly confused by this turn of events.

"Me, it's me Tails, Sonic, though not as you know him, I'm his better half, completely devoid of emotions or concern for your insignificant life, and Sonic is using me to defeat you, now you may not know me, I am Necro, another pure darkness entity and I seek to bond to Pachacamac or in any sense powerful chaos beings, I already have substantial hold on this body, but as soon as you're beaten I'm going bye bye for a little while as the positive energy of the super form is what needs to drain you. So YES Rainbow I'm only this way till I transform into my goodie goodie state, so go and help your friends, leave the fox freak for me!" Necro ordered, to which Rainbow did not dispute and automatically left, assuming that Sonic would be here later anyway.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, your destruction, come on attack me, remember you've got 3 moves, after that, it's over" Necro threatened.

"Alright, take this, Chaos Barrage!" Tails said, blasting Necro with millions of chaos blasts that got more ferocious and rapid as he kept pelting Necro with his attack. When the dust had cleared, Necro was still standing, a smirk clearly across his face.

"Hehe that all you got fox, let me bleed, let me lick my wounds, let me feel pain!" Necro sadistically requested. Tails was easily unnerved by this, that he took a Chaos attack right to the face and was now asking for more.

"Alright, I was going easy on you for that round get ready for Chaos Implosion!" Tails said, and in that moment a giant explosion occurred that roasted trees on contact and turned the battlefield into a blazing sanctum of hell, though still the dust rose and Necro was totally unharmed.

"Hm, I almost felt that, now Tails, before you waste your last attack, I want to have Sonic talk to you to set you straight, so here he is… Tails, I know you're mad at me, I know that you could never forgive me for lying about my past and hiding the true nature of my crusade against Kint as he became Robotnik, but I'm asking you now as a brother to stop this so I can save Mobius from Pachacamac, if he succeeds you'll die too and Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Nicole… Fiona and us, we'll all die if he succeeds, I know you're mad, and maybe, when we talk again, and maybe when this is all over then we could work as brother's again, but for now I won't let you hold me back anymore, so give me your last raging attack, blow up, blast me until you can't anymore, try to rip out my heart, and crush it in your hand, do something otherwise… I will destroy your evil side" Sonic said, as his quills darkened yet again, Sonic's irises disappeared and Necro took over

"Save me your speech Necro, you're not my brother Sonic, and when this is postponed, only for Pachacamac to take over and be released once again and endanger my family's lives, or worse kill them and my aunt, that you took away from me, is killed too, because of your good nature, then tell me, to spare him… Chaos Annihilation" Tails yelled and started to charge his fists up with red Chaos energy, and kept hitting Necro over and over, each punch creating a firework display of red as the whole island now had a red hue to it.

And sadly, and to Tails' shock, Necro…was still standing.

"I'm disappointed Tails, thought you would've put up more of a fight, but I can't really expect much from you anymore, after all, you turned your back on your family too, never told Sonic how you felt, he would've listened to you too, and made you stay if it hurt you that much, and besides you never flew back home, never talked to your family, never tried to fix things up with Fiona, that's your biggest flaw, you talk about how Sonic didn't do anything, but really you were just too scared, you needed to be with Sonic, you're too weak to be on your own. Hehe, now your paying for your sins!" Necro darkly stated as he unleashed a barrage of punches which overwhelmed Tails, who now knew he was out of his league.

Necro kept beating on Dark Tails, until he was bloodied and bruised and had one eye closed and was laying on a rock created from Necro's attack, when Necro had finished his onslaught of energy blasts and physical kicks and punches, amplified by Chaos energy he looked into Tails' eyes as the young fox tried to raise himself from the ground. Though Necro, poised and ready, placed his hand out in a fashion similar to how he released his energy attacks. When Tails closed his eyes, Necro charged up his attack and it started to crackle with electricity.

"This is the end of the road for you Tails! DIE!" Necro said, as he raised his hands up to strike Tails with the energy he had created and then… he stopped, made the energy dissipate and clasped his hands together.

"Hm, nearly had you there, no I can't kill you, you were right, he does care too much about you, so you get to live, well only partially, now… it's time to take away your powers" Necro said, as he transformed back into Sonic, who had a compassionate look on his face as Tails began to cry and weep as he was so close to death only a few moments ago.

"I know you'll hate… you probably won't be able to hate by the end of this, but this is the only way to get you back and to get my brother back to me, Tails I'm sorry I didn't want to do this now, I wished we could've talked to this out… and … maybe I wouldn't have to take your hatred away, I wanted you to forgive me naturally but… I need you out of the fight and kept at bay, so…say farewell Tails, Chaos Absorption!" Sonic said as he placed his hands on Tails and began draining him of his energy, and sadly hung his head in shame, Tails didn't get to forgive him on his own, he once again took away his choice.

After the absorption Sonic lifted Tails up bridal style and now rapidly headed for the Master Emerald Shrine. When he got to the shrine he found Knuckles, Tikal, Shade and Chaos all present there, alongside Silver. "What happened to him?" Sonic asked, as he laid Tails down beside the Master Emerald.

"He couldn't contain Pachacamac's energy and as such he fainted, when Pachacamac overloaded his psychic powers" Knuckles answered.

"On to the more pressing issue, Sonic… leave Tails with us, you need to stop my father, he wishes to recreate the Knuckles clan under his rule, infused with negative energy, you need to goat him into gaining a physical form, and then purify him, and… lock him into another zone" Tikal informed, Sonic was surprised by Tikal's knowledge of her father's plan.

"Hm, I'm surprised you know that, but right now I need to…" Sonic began only to see a giant red explosion occur over by the giant midnight black cloud, that hung from the sky.

"Oh…no, TAKE CARE OF TAILS, I GOTTA GET DOWN THERE!" Sonic frantically yelled, as he jumped off of the shrine and immediately blasted off to find the group and deduce whether the red explosion had been from the group or Pachacamac.

He got his answer in a heartbeat, as he looked around at the fallen bodies of his friends, all bloodied up and trying to stand, though each Chaos Kid was holding their girlfriend bridal style "Argh! This guy just doesn't go down, Sonic we can't beat him without transforming and we need to do that, before he destroys everything, we need to get the girls out of here" Crimson struggled to say.

"Alright, I'll get them to the shrine to be healed, and I need you to help me, I need to fuse with me again, I can't fight this guy at full capacity without you alright, I'll release as soon as we win this alright?" Sonic asked.

"No… no way am I ever going back to your body, you don't know what it's like being trapped in a void of blue, where all you see is the colour of the ocean!" Crimson angrily replied.

"You're really complaining about this now?! Crimson I need you… look out!" Sonic said, pushing Crimson out of the way and taking the full brunt of the blow that Pachacamac unleashed on him… or so it would seem but instead of Sonic feeling Pachacamac's attack, Chaos felt it, and it punctured him through the brain, it took Sonic a few seconds to see what Pachacamac had done… Chaos had been killed. He fell to the floor as his aquatic body started to dissipate, and form, lifeless water.

This pushed Sonic over the edge…

"No…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs at this execution of his mentor.

"You…YOU MONSTER, HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE THIS ISLAND FROM YOU!" Sonic furiously roared, as his fur started to gain a golden hue, that was now beaming off of Sonic as he now transformed.

Finally the lights faded again and Sonic, now had his divine form, which had a golden red aura, which was synonymous with Sonic's rage, he glared daggers at Pachacamac, and without wasting a second, created a twister and shouted "CHAOS HEAL!" and in an instant all of the group was healed.

"I'm not playing around anymore, PACHACAMAC! You've killed my friend, my mentor, and now you wish to destroy my home, it ends now!" Sonic darkly threatened. As the group whom were once airborne due to Sonic's twister returned to the ground, each one of them started to transform into their super forms and now their light alongside Sonic's illuminated al of Angel Island and was visible from Station Sqaure.

"Guys, I can't risk you getting hurt, let me face Pachacamac on my own, this isn't about revenge it's about being a hero and protecting the world in the name of the fallen heroes" Sonic pleaded.

"Hm, well if you want them to stay here, then I'll need someone to keep them occupied, so… CHAOS REGENERATION!" Pachacamac yelled and at once reawakened Tirek, Sombra and Chrysalis, though in their Necro/ Dark forms.

"Oh great… nothing's ever easy is it?" Crimson moaned.

"Guess not, now I'll tell you again, Crimson, Jade, Tang and Lightning, stay with the girls and help them take out Tirek and his accomplices, Me and Rainbow will take care of Pachacamac" Sonic explained.

"Why just Rainbow?" Lightning asked.

"She's the only one with a boost from Caliburn… speaking of the rust bucket, we need something to make him more powerful, wait just a sec" Sonic said, as he opened a dimensional portal so easily and came back through an identical portal, holding 3 swords, Arondight, Galatine and Laevitein, and struck them into the ground, and placed them in a circle, and ordered Rainbow Dash to step in, to which he ran around her alongside the swords and she started gaining energy from the swords as they started glowing and imparting their powers to her.

"Rainbow get ready to get a taste of Excalibur!" Sonic said as he accelerated faster around Rainbow and started using more of his chaos energy and in that instant, armour started to form around Rainbow, glowing as bright as the sun, and now producing a light as bright as Sonic.

When she landed she was amazed to find her hands covered in the golden armour alongside her face covered by a golden helmet , as she now had a similar appearance to Sonic when he had transformed into Excalibur Sonic. Needless to say Pachacamac was surprised by this development.

"Hm very good, hedgehog, now it's time for me to display my true form" Pachacamac cackled as his cloud form started to take shape contort to a echidna body proportions, when the cloud had formed Pachacamac he looked near exactly as he did all the way back then, the only difference is that he was much slimmer and his dark energy had tainted his red dreadlock hair, and he looked towards Sonic with a angered expression that whilst threatening for everyone else, Sonic didn't flinch, he just looked back at Pachacamac with a glare just as intense, as Rainbow joined his side, Excalibur drawn and aimed at Pachacamac's upper body.

"Let's make this fight interesting! Guys stop Tirek, Chrysalis and Sombra, and make sure that they don't get anymore power, Rainbow come with me, it's time to end this" Sonic said, as he ran past Pachacamac running him into a dimensional space, with Rainbow following behind.

The group looked back at the portal created and all thought one thing…

_You can do it Sonic._


	28. Lesson of Life

**Finale: The Lesson of Life**

Sonic stopped Pachacamac as soon as they entered an entirely blue void. Pachacamac looked around to see images of other worlds, one with a somewhat obese plumber and one with a man in a green tunic clashing swords with a humanoid demon. The Chaos infused Echidna was confused by these images whilst Sonic simply smirked, though his confident expression quickly turned to one of severity.

"What is this place?" The red Mobian asked.

"Oh, this place? It's nothing special think of it as an infinite type of void, it's the infinite space between dimensions… I thought if we're gonna end this, we need to have no sort of distractions and more of an epic two on one confrontation… what do you say? Ready to end this?!" Sonic defiantly asked, as he exploded with power, his quills now gaining more height and a Crimson Gold aura and hue.

"Let's end this Hedgehog!" Pachacamac angrily stated, and in an instant the Pachacamac charged towards the mobian couple, though Sonic simply looked over to Rainbow in a sort of ' let's take him down together' expression and without a word, he grabbed her by the arms as she now span with her legs outwards as Sonic let her go, sending her rocketing forward directly into Pachacamac's gut, and in that instant the void around them changed to display a Castle in their general vicinity and the obese plumber from before was looking at them though his face seemed frozen though upon close inspection you would see his mouth closing very slowly, and without another word they were gone from that world.

"In this void, time moves slower and with every hit we change our venue, this battle will take place all over the multiverse!" Sonic explained, and now started to charge towards Pachacamac with everything he had, and the dark echidna caught Sonic's fist in his hands, which surprised Sonic, specifically because he could go at 1,000,000 times the speed of light.

"Nice update, now you'll die in this void of your creation!" Pachacamac said as he tried to strike Sonic, though Sonic dodged at the last second.

"Too slow Patchy, Rainbow! Excalibur can cut through anything but it has a mind of its own and will protect you from danger, so just trust it and use Solar Slash!" Sonic ordered, to which Rainbow tried to ask what that meant but before she could speak she felt her hands grip around the sword and she did a giant backflip before charging straight at Sonic and Pachacamac and Sonic teleported away at the last moment for Pachacamac to get the full force of the fireball created from Excalibur.

"Take this!" Rainbow defiantly yelled as Pachacamac now struggled to keep the fireball from exploding.

"Hehe, is this all you've got? I'm going enjoy tearing you apart!" Pachacamac said as he struck Rainbow sending her back into Sonic, both were in shock at this development, though what came next scared them beyond belief… Pachacamac was now letting the dark energy consume him and alter his form, to now have an even more menacing appearance.

"Now hedgehogs… prepare to meet your doom!" Pachacamac yelled out charging towards the two super mobians, with Sonic thinking only one thing…

Well good thing we're indestructible right?

They were launched away, as the scenery changed to a dark forest as a young boy on a horse was looking around for his lost companion, this scene faded as quick as it came and they were back in the azure void, space all around them.

"Give me your best shot hedgehogs!" Pachacamac taunted as he placed his index and 1st finger out and pulled them back egging the aforementioned mobian hedgehogs to attack him.

Great he's getting even more powerful, I can't use the super emeralds, that would tear apart the fabric of the universe, if I used them in this void, me and Rainbow are gonna have to combine our attacks to hopefully have enough force to damage him and transform him, it's not helping by his now rising power, we only have half an hour to beat him in this void. Sonic thought, the severity of the situation dawning on him.

"Rainbow, combine your Rainboom with my Sonic Boom and rotate around me we can do the Chaos drill, it's a move me and my younger self used against Eggman way back when, take my hand" Sonic said, offering his appendage to the Rainbow-haired mobian, whom took it without second thought and immediately they sped towards Pachacamac, and entered a twirling motion which created a drill construct from their speed.

"Chaos drill!" Sonic yelled and in an instant their drill construct obscured their bodies and the blurring effect from their speed encircled one another in a rainbow coloured drill that sped towards Pachacamac and struck him full on, and sent him to a universe with a young azure metallic boy running towards a castle with a skull on it, though as quickly as it appeared it disappeared in the blue.

"Argh!" Pachacamac yelled out in pain as the attack had damaged him greatly as his body now had scratch marks and signs of bruising from him trying to resist the drill.

"Hehe, did some damage to ya, so to answer your question, NO that's not all we've got!" Rainbow said, looking to Sonic, both of them sharing smiles of equal eagerness and happiness apparent on them. Though something seemed to unnerve them, and whilst they had seen the damage that their attack at done, something was making them uneasy.

Sonic felt something tug at the back of his brain and then felt Crimson's consciousness talk.

Yo Sonic, there's a big tear in the space-time continuum here, you mind patching it up? Crimson sarcastically asked.

Crap, I almost forgot! Since I opened a breach and haven't stopped it's caused a spatial rift or anomaly, essentially this breach will evolve to create dark matter, and it will eventually build up to form… Sonic stopped, almost as if the next phrase would destroy the universe.

To form what!? Crimson asked, very overtaxed as he started stopping Tirek's blow against Applejack.

A black hole Sonic gravely stated.

Oh great, well how long do we have till the universe is destroyed? If space movies have taught me anything Crimson joked, as he stopped Tirek's attack towards Applejack.

I'd say a solid 12 minutes Sonic calculated.

Well, first off why such an awkward number? 12 really? And second off, I'd advise that you'd hurry the hell up! Crimson worriedly said, as he pushed Tirek back with a Chaos Barrage.

Yeah, yeah hurry up, "OK rainbow we need to take him out now! We don't have much more time, now I need you to do something, I need you to purify him after I attack with my deadliest Chaos Attack, after I damage him you take him out, purify him with your energy and run as fast as you can out of here, and have one of the clones contact the Zone cops and take Pachacamac to the Zone Prison alright?" Sonic requested.

"NO! If you do this it'll drain you completely, and you could die!" Rainbow refused as Sonic had offered his hand to her and she smacked it away.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to our date, but this is concerning the whole universe Rainbow, if you don't do this the whole universe will be destroyed, please Rainbow… For me?" Sonic asked, joking at the mention of their ever approaching 'date'. Though to respond to the comment she hit him across the face.

"Can you be serious about something for once in your life?! Sonic I can't hide that I care about you, but I don't think you know how much, you see before you came to our world, I didn't have any troubles ,I was totally detached and happy with my friends and was the fastest in the school and what I thought was the universe, but then I met you, who totally destroyed my expectations and realities on speed, going at speeds I thought were impossible and you totally understood me better than my friends ever could because of our love of speed. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save us all, and have done it many times over from what your friends had told me, you were a hero, and more than that a textbook example of what I wasn't, I never thought that someone like you could exist or even give me such excitement and fun. And in the short time I had known you I had developed such a feeling of happiness when I was with you. I don't think that you're world decided to turn me into a hedgehog just because of my speed I think it was because of my relation to you, just know you'll always hold a special place in my heart" Rainbow said, though her speech was cut off by Pachacamac charging at her with a chaos blade drawn though instead of her taking the blade Sonic did. Demonstrating a thousand times over why he is a hero.

"Ugh.. That… hurt" Sonic said in a somewhat jokey, light-hearted approach to laugh off the severity of the situation.

"SONIC!" Rainbow yelled as he struck Pachacamac through the chest, causing him to bleed, though his blood now the same colour as oil.

"Agh… Rainbow, what have you… you've got to get out of here now, since you've stabbed a mobian Excalibur will start denying you energy…OK… I'll use Divine Supernova to purify him… then… you… GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonic yelled, leaving Rainbow in shock at Sonic's tone.

" You meddling hedgehog, you will not slay me!" Pachacamac yelled in defiance as he started flowing with a discharge of his chaos blood crackling and dispersing his energy alongside the void.

"Sonic, I won't leave you, you need to come through too!" Rainbow yelled back in anger.

"YOU'D JEOPARDIZE THE WHOLE UNIVERSE FOR ME, RAINBOW I'M NOT WORTH IT, GET BACK AND GET READY AS SOON AS I RELEASE THIS ATTACK GRAB HIM AND GO!" Sonic said as his body started dissipating, and became part of the void.

"You will not banish the darkness!" Pachacamac furiously roared as he started rising in the void and discharging more of his chaos energy.

"Hm we don't have much time, see ya Rainbow, it's been short but sweet …Love ya… See ya around" Sonic said, as he kissed Rainbow, surprising her and as quickly as their lips connected he left… a feeling of bliss on her mind, though that kiss was more tragic by the one she had received it from… her true love… whom was about to die.

"LET'S END THIS… DIVINE SUPERNOVA!" Sonic screamed as he released all his energy in a bright light and an explosion occurred in the void, and this caused Rainbow to do something she felt that her pride wouldn't let her do for the longest time…

Cry… she had let the first tear fall from her eye as she saw this explosion and reluctantly pushed her feet forward and blasted off towards the now cured Pachacamac, whom now had the appearance of his tribal chief garb. Though Sonic was out of sight. And the void was becoming unstable, from the sudden jolt of positive energy it had received.

Needless to say through teary eyes she still complied to the hedgehog's wishes and took the elderly Echidna through the void opening and Crimson quickly came to her side closing the void behind her, before pulling her out of the way of another one of Tirek's attack, and placing on the ground, though her distraught form still unnerved Crimson.

"Guys, let's end this now! Chaos Divination!" Crimson yelled as he struck Tirek in the gut his hand emanating a golden glow, and instantly transforming Tirek into his weakest form.

The other Chaos kids, mirrored this technique and before long, all of the villains had been purified though the Chaos Kids were very much exhausted as that purification had drained them of a lot of energy.

"Hehe… looks like… we did it… guys… we finally did it, the world is safe, we need to get back to Knuckles, but we need to talk to Rainbow about what happened" Crimson suggested as he walked over to the crying female hedgehog, tears constantly abundant in her eyes as Crimson could tell without her even displaying it that Sonic had sacrificed himself again… and he may not come back now.

"Hey RD… listen… alright… he would never put you last on his priority and you were so important to him that he put you first… we need to happy for him… he's in a much better place now… a… a place where he can't be slowed down and he can run to his heart's content, and maybe one day he'll come back" Twilight soothed as Rainbow started crying her heart out into Twilight's shoulder, leaving her shoulder stained by her shattered heart.

"Hehe, yeah I would be in a better place, if I was dead, but I gotta honor my date thing with you… well it couldn't be that bad really" Sonic spoke as light started streaming together to form Sonic, though in a light particle form.

"Hey Rainbow sorry about the crap connection, here in the chaos force reception's pretty crap hehe" Sonic joked, though Rainbow now over flowed with joy and she tried to grab him but went through his body.

"I should've told you, my body is moving so fast I can't be touched. Listen can you bring Tails to me there is something I need to explain to him" Sonic requested, to which Jade obliged and brought Sonic's brother to him.

Sonic then decided to place his hand on Tails' head, and in an instant Tails woke up to find himself in a white void, alongside his brother, whom has his always happy go-lucky smile on his face.

"Hey Tails… I know you're mad at me, but please I want to make things right, right now… I know that you want to stay with Sally, and I'm totally letting you do that, whatever you choice you make I'll totally support, though don't think I won't keep in touch little bro". Sonic happily joked, callously and absent-minded of the whole fight they had had an hour ago almost.

"What is this place?" Tails pondered as he kept looking around the empty space.

"It's my mind, I decided to have a little bit of chat and for us to come to an agreement, you and me talk to talk like we used to and try to calm and respect each other's decisions" Sonic explained.

"To be honest, I'm so sorry, I got mad because I wanted you to let me decide for myself, but in my stupidity I nearly destroyed Mobius, our home with my aunt Sally, and the rest of the family, even my parents and I'll never be able to forgive myself, so whilst I may want to join you I can't I need to pay for my crimes" Tails rationalized.

"Tails, you were just angry it happens to the best of us, and really you shouldn't have to make up for my mistakes, you were totally innocent, it's my fault this started, not trusting you, or believing you could do things on your own. But the thing is I won't be able to pay for my actions, I'm going to be going to the Chaos Force and be taught how to connect and expand my training past what Tikal and Chaos have taught me, I'll still visit you every once in a while, and take care of Rainbow for me alright, you seem to be better with the ladies than I am " Sonic half-heartedly joked.

"I'll do my best Sonic… I promise big bro.. And you … AGH!" Tails yelled, and suddenly they were both pulled back to reality as Monkey Khan and G.U.N. Soldiers surrounded the group of Chaotic Mobians and deployed electric containment nets for each of them including the Chaos Kids.

"What the hell are you doing Khan? We're not the bad guys these guys are… take them, not us" Sonic asked.

"Chaos beings and unknown entities from another dimensions you are under violation of the Acorn law of possessing unknown power,that directly threatens the monarchy, you will be put on trial and questioned for you involvement in the possible creation of a black hole and disruption of the acorn kingdom" Khan read out.

"What the hell? Khan please don't do this… they had done nothing wrong you can't put them on trial and accuse or even suspect they were responsible for this calamity, you don't know all the facts, accusing in a court of law, from what I can tell from my last ordeal with the justice system, without evidence is a complete farce, you have to have evidence" Sonic pleaded.

"Well…_ Tails is with him_ I think this this is proof enough, Miles Tails Prower was consorting with an enemy of the acorn kingdom therefore he is lawfully found guilty of crimes of treason and direct attack on the monarchy" Khan said, as he had an ever increasing smug look on his face, looking as though he had beaten Sonic at his own game, by playing that recorded clip of Sonic admitting Tails was involved with Tirek.

"Please Sal… you can't let Tails go to Mobian jail… please Sal… you love him don't you, you can't stand for this" Sonic pleaded as Sally was also present at the Master Emerald Shrine.

"I'm sorry Sonic the decision is final" Sally gravely stated, as she callously and almost emotionlessly dismissed Tails, this destroyed Tails soul as his family had now given up on him, he had nothing to live for.

_Tails, I can't help you now, I need to know because I still want to make the decision do you want to come with me, or stay in prison?_ Sonic mentally stated towards Tails, whom surprised Sonic with his answer…

_Please take me with you big bro, I can't… I need to, I don't want to go to Jail or have Sally see me this way please Sonic take me with you._ Tails replied, to which Sonic nodded his head and in an instant slammed his hands on the ground, which made a giant golden explosion of light and when it cleared everyone was gone.

When the group opened their eyes they found they were at Tails Workshop, surrounded by tools and other mechanical devices."OK Chaos Kids take everything that you can find of Tails' tools, and I'll teleport the Tornado and everything else to our secret base… hurry I don't think it'll take long for them to find us… Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled, now ending up in the old lab, Kint's lab this place whilst bringing back memories of those good times still made Sonic feel welcomed, as he teleported the first two tornado fighter jet's into this lab, and when he got to the secret underground compartment of Kint's lab where Sonic was tested on his speed all those years ago he teleported the Hurricane Mech.

When everything was set up in Kint's lab, the group agreed to head to bed, All of the Chaos Kids, sleeping alongside the significant other in the mane six when the Chaos extended the lab to have multiple rooms to sleep in.

When Sonic and Rainbow got their chamber, Rainbow looked over to Sonic and in the midnight moonlight they shared a passionate kiss that threatened to be almost faked, though the emotions they fetl for each other were real.

"Sonic, never scare me like that ever again, alright I couldn't live without you, you are my everything and I couldn't imagine a world where you don't exist in my life anymore" Rainbow lovingly expressed to Sonic, to which he replied.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rainbow you can't get rid of me that easily, otherwise who would be there to cause some dimensional chaos every once in a while" Sonic joked.

"I love Sonic" Rainbow stated, as they shared another kiss and Sonic's particles reformed giving him his now dark blue shade of fur and mobian appearance, and he replied.

"I love you too Rainbow" Sonic said, his mind now fluttering to his imagination, though what he envisioned scared him…

He found himself in a dark void, almost a room where the lights had turned off and when the lights had been activated the figure he saw shocked him awake as he felt the last words on the nightmare haunt his very soul…

_Mephiles is coming._

Sonic looked to the window to see that nothing was there and now assuming that it was just a bad nightmare returned to his mobian girlfriend.

Though as he closed his eyes the Moon gained more light eerily, and a single crystalline hand formed on the wall, pulling back to reveal an all too familiar mobian in the likeness of shadow, though composed of sharp crystal which seemed to slice through the soul.

The eyes of this creature looked towards his sleeping adversary, and he only thought one thing…

_You're time will come… Iblis Trigger… and it's coming sooner than you think, for Mephiles is the reaper who has come to collect._

And without saying another word he disappeared, leaving only Sonic and Rainbow in their hopeful bliss of a new day, that may never come…

**I am finally done, after an entire year of tweaks, edits, re-writes and distractions I have finished this story, for those who have been there since the beginning, thank you for your support and I know this sounds fickle, hell even a bit insincere but I have to thank every single one of you has looked at this story and encouraged me to the end… I will only make a sequel to this story if I get 500 reviews that are positive, now that may seem pretentious so I may lower it to 100… regardless I hope you enjoyed and if you ever wish to contact me for anything whether that be advice on a story, general comments on my works and a concern for how I am then I will happily respond… Look out for me on Steam as CrimsonBlur… on Gmail, as the same and on Facebook. Thank you and good night.**


End file.
